Penal Servitude
by Sloane Ranger
Summary: A bright new dawn does not always guarantee a sunny day, as Severus Snape learns between the end of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. Obviously noncanonical. The rating might be a bit high but adult themes and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling, her publishers and Warner Brothers Studios. Thanks to all of them for allowing those of us who love the stories to enter this magical world.

This story is canon until Deathly Hallows. It is mainly compliant with that book but I have ignored various character deaths to suit myself. Although the main outline has been done before, I haven't seen one which has this exact mix of characters in relation to one another. I have written for other fandoms but this is my first Harry Potter story so I'd be grateful for any feedback.

Thanks.

**PENAL SERVITUDE**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape poured the slop into the feeding trough and quickly retreated from the sty. He closed the gate and stood watching the eager piglets feeding greedily while, in what had become a nervous habit, he ran his fingers through the bristly stubble that was all that remained of his hair and brought them down to the heavy iron collar that bound both his magic and his freedom. As ever, memories of the events that had brought him to this pass flashed through his mind.

To his immense surprise he'd survived Nagini's attack thanks to the quick thinking of Hermione Grainger. Although she'd believed him to be a loyal Death Eater at that point she'd searched his robes and found the bezoar she'd guessed he would be carrying and stuffed it in his mouth, then cast a stasis charm on him before hurrying out of the Shrieking Shack after Potter and Weasley. Then later, after the fall of the Dark Lord, she'd returned with Poppy Pomfrey and a small group of other students. The gentleness with which they had treated him and Poppy's muttered reassurances had indicated that Potter had seen his memories, finally understood his loyalties and motivations and made them public knowledge.

As he'd lain in the hospital wing, slowly recovering, he'd been visited by a steady procession of people, including an embarrassed Minerva McGonagall, an apologetic Potter and the newly proclaimed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt who'd assured him that his assistance in defeating Voldemort would be recognised.

His lips parted for a second in a cynical smile. To think he'd allowed himself to believe for those heady few days that they'd be a place for him in this brave new world! He and Minerva had even begun discussing changes they wanted to make to the school curriculum and operation!

He should have known it was all too good to be true and, sure enough, on the very day that Poppy was about to discharge him, a group of Aurors led by Dawlish had marched into the ward and arrested him. Poppy had protested, of course, and Minerva had threatened but both had been ignored. Appeals to Shacklebolt had proved useless. Rumours of Scrimgeour's death had apparently been greatly exaggerated. He'd been found alive in one of Azkaban's deepest dungeons and had emerged angry and vengeful. Joined by Cornelius Fudge, who had returned to mainland Britain from his bolthole in the Channel Islands, they had preached a message of retribution that was instantly seized upon by the gutless wonders that formed the majority of the U.K's wizarding population. Having cowered in their beds when the Dark Lord was at the height of his power, now they were safe they screamed for the blood of anyone connected to him in any way like the carnivorous sheep they were. Public opinion had forced Shacklebolt to stand aside for the man the Daily Prophet had called the real Minister of Magic. All bearing the Dark Mark and anyone who'd collaborated with the Death Eaters were to be sentenced to Azkaban for life.

They'd been trials of course. Severus remembered the farce that had been his. Potter had spoken in his defence with the same passionate intensity he'd once declared his total hatred and contempt for him, and the look on his face as the Wizengamot had ignored their darling's pleas had been one of the last things to give him genuine amusement for a long time. As he'd fully expected he'd been condemned to spend the rest of his days in the hellhole in the North Sea. A fate made even worse by the fact that his fellow lifers were now alerted to his treachery to their cause. That had been ten years ago. Ten long years of hunger and cold and deprivation. Although the Dementors had been replaced by human guards, conditions had been no better. Humans did not suck out the souls of their prisoners but they were so much more imaginative in thinking up other ways of destroying them. The regular beatings, the staged fights for the amusement of the warders, where starving inmates kicked and gouged each other for the privilege of the winner being tossed an additional crust of stale bread, the rapes by other convicts and sex starved guards posted to the Rock for months on end. The Ministry knew about this, of course, but didn't care as long as there was no scandal. He'd resigned himself to enduring all this for whatever remained of his life until a few months ago.

The Ministry had been unprepared for the number of people being denounced as collaborators by their neighbours and so called friends. In the first few years after his arrest and conviction Azkaban had been bursting at the seams. Although even the Ministry knew that most of those arrested were probably the victims of spite or revenge, given the public mood they didn't dare release anyone until a full investigation into the allegations had been carried out and the Aurors and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were run ragged. People waited for months, even years before their cases could be investigated.

Faced with the equally unpopular possibility of having to raise taxes to pay for additional prison spaces the Ministry had come up with an innovative solution. Convicted prisoners nearing the end of their time would be auctioned off as indentured servants to, as the press release had it, "reputable" witches and wizards for the balance of their sentences. With their usual hypocrisy they had trumpeted this as a rehabilative measure. There had been some opposition to the idea mainly from those who felt the prisoners were getting off lightly and a few who condemned the proposal as a modern form of slavery but most witches and wizards liked the idea of getting cheap labour, especially as, initially, those released were mainly petty thieves and drunken broomstick riders.

The Ministry had soon cottoned on to the fact they had accidentally created a galleon spinner. They not only received the auction price of the convict but an annual set fee from the purchaser for every year or part year their "servant" remained with them. At the same time, the cost of maintaining Azkaban decreased. Slowly they had expanded the scheme until only those who had proved themselves too difficult for their masters to manage actually went to Azkaban at all and, after a taste of the treatment there, most were begging for another chance after only a few weeks. Even the convicted collaborators had now been sold off. The Ministry had experimented with various control methods, strengthening and improving on them as the seriousness of the offences had increased until they had concluded that they were sufficiently robust and, more importantly for them, it was politically safe, to auction the Death Eaters themselves.

Finally they had made the announcement. On the 10th anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, as part of a year-long series of celebratory events, the services of 10 Death Eaters would be put up for sale. One for each year of the Ministry's "benevolent and successful post-war leadership" as the press release had put it. The rest would be auctioned on a regular basis throughout the remainder of the year. No-one had bothered to tell the prisoners of course and newspapers and visitors were banned, the news had, however reached them through overheard conversations between the guards and "servants" returned for "attitude re-adjustment". It had come as no surprise to him, therefore, to find himself sitting on the hard stone floor of a cage in the very courtroom, where ten years before he'd been sentenced to Azkaban, waiting his turn on the block, the control … or slave collar, as he thought of it tight around his neck. For him and the other lifers, the distinction between servitude and slavery was one without a difference.

His lips curled in a sneer as he remembered the atmosphere; the Ministry official acting as auctioneer describing in detail the crimes of those being sold, assuring prospective bidders that the security measures put in place now rendered them completely safe and harmless, followed by the humiliating descriptions of the each "lots" temperament and possible areas of employment for them. The behaviour of the crowd had been even worse; jeers and insults had flown long and loud as each one had stood awaiting their fate. The hatred and anger directed at the convicts had been palpable and oppressive, almost a living thing. Most of the bidders it was clear, didn't want servants, they wanted an outlet on which to vent those feelings. He'd watched the Ministry officials and had realised they knew this and didn't care. _Albus, _he'd thought, _if you'd known the people you protected were going to turn into a howling mob and the execution of justice sold for galleons would you still have done it?_

Crabbe and Goyle were probably the lucky ones. Their build had given them an advantage in the staged fights and allowed them to threaten other prisoners for their meagre rations so they retained some remnant of their previous physical strength. They had been bought by a hard faced man almost as thickly built as they were. He'd been one of the few who had shown no sign of personal animosity towards the prisoners. _He'll work them till they drop but won't deliberately torture them_, had been Severus' judgement. McNair had been less fortunate, he'd gone to a witch referred to by the auctioneer as Madame Bode, probably by her age, the widow of Broderick Bode, one of his victims. The look on her face as he'd left with him to sign the paperwork, left no doubt that his primary function in that household would be to suffer for her late husband's murder. Lucius Malfoy had been the subject of particularly spirited bidding, finally the wand had fallen on a bid of 1800 galleons and Amos Diggory had come forward to claim him with a vicious smile on his triumphant face.

Then it had been his turn, he'd left the cage rather than be subjected to the indignity of being dragged out or used to show off the security measures the Ministry had put in place for "the safety and security of the decent, law abiding wizarding population" and stood on the wooden platform beside the auctioneer, his eyes cast down; one of the additional features the Ministry had built into the collars, especially for the Death Eaters. Afraid they would intimidate potential bidders, they'd placed a curse on the collars ensuring that all those wearing them could not look at anyone not wearing a collar without suffering agony of _Cruciatus_ like proportions. The guards had taken great pleasure in demonstrating that and the other features to him and the others during their "orientation" sessions. The jeers of the crowd rose to new heights as he'd taken his place and the auctioneer had had to cast a _Sonorus _to be heard above the noise.

"_Wizards and witches," _he'd begun, _"Severus Snape, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore and betrayer of Emmaline Vance, one of the worse Death Eaters there was! Yet look at him now, standing here all quiet and submissive, thoroughly tamed and controlled by the complex system of charms and curses set on this collar by the Ministry's finest spellcasters." _As proof of this the auctioneer had struck him hard in the solar plexus with the side of his wand, just as he'd done with the others. _"See." _He'd added, as Severus had gasped and doubled up.

"_Yeah, but the others weren't Potions Masters__." _someone in the crowd had yelled, _"What does it matter if he can't murder us in our beds when he can poison us instead?"_

"_The Ministry has already thought of that!" _the auctioneer had replied_, "A special restriction has been placed on this collar, preventing Snape from even touching potions ingredients. Watch!"_ He'd taken a dried Shivelfig from his pocket and Severus had felt the pain already begin to build behind his eyes. He'd steeled himself against what he guessed the man would do next but it did no good; as soon as he'd brushed the plant against the exposed skin on his chest where the prison issued shirt hung gaping open, the pain had exploded into agony and he'd collapsed, the sounds of his dry retching echoing through the packed room. _"There!"_ the man had cried cheerfully, _"the restriction doesn't prevent him handling ordinary cooking ingredients so his previous experience would make him an asset in any kitchen. No more forcing the kids to peel spuds without magic witches, he can do it instead and if there are any restaurant owners out there, think of the what you could charge customers for guaranteed hand prepared veg by your very own Death Eater!. Now, who'll start the bidding at 500 galleons?"_

He'd ended the Sonurus and turned to Severus, still lying on the platform, "_Get up scum and look lively!"_ he'd hissed. Afraid of the collar punishing him for disobedience, Severus had dragged himself upright and stood swaying as the bidding continued. The opening offer was actually 300 galleons but soon reached the original suggestion with several people in contention. At 1000 galleons, most dropped out, at 1500 galleons only a man and a woman remained. Still unable to raise his eyes, Severus thought he vaguely recognised the male voice but couldn't identify it.

The raises were lower now until finally the auctioneer had called out. _"Going, once, going twice, going three times!" _He'd brought down his wand, which emitted a blue flash, _"Severus Snape sold to Mr. Arthur Weasley for 1675 galleons. Come down Arthur and sign the contract to claim your servant!"_

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added this to their story alerts. **Just Reading** – where Mr. W. got the money from will be explained shortly, promise!

Here, is Chapter 2. Just to let you know there is a little swearing and a reference to nudity in it. Nothing explicit though.

_**Previously**_

_The raises were lower now until finally the auctioneer had called out. "Going, once, going twice, going three times!" He'd brought down his wand, which emitted a blue flash, "Severus Snape sold to Mr. Arthur Weasley for 1675 galleons. Come down Arthur and sign the contract to claim your servant!"_

**Chapter 2**

That had been nearly a month ago now and he was still trying to process everything that had happened to him in the interim and understand the subtle changes that had occurred to the wizarding world while he'd been "away".

Not that I'm really back!" he thought dryly, his fingers still playing with the collar.

"Severus," Mrs. Weasley's shout cut through his thoughts "breakfast's nearly ready!"

He turned and made his way towards the backdoor of The Burrow, his mind still re-living the past.

_He'd stood in an ante-chamber to the courtroom with a clerk and his new 'master'._

"_Morning Arthur!" the clerk had greeted__ Mr. Weasley. "Surprised you to see you buying one. I didn't think you approved of the programme."_

"_Morning Theo," he'd replied in a friendly voice. "You're right but the Death Eaters are an exception. They killed one of my sons and this one was personally responsible for the mutilation of another. I'm quite comfortable making sure he pays for his crimes properly."_

_Severus' heart had lurched on hearing this. In the minutes since he'd learned the identity of his purchaser he'd dared to hope that he would be treated well; after all the Weasley's had been members of the Order and were close to Potter. He'd wondered how they were able to afford his 1675 galleons purchase price since they were well known for barely having 2 sickles to rub together, let alone galleons. He had even speculated that Potter might have lent them the money out of that sickening sense of Gryffindor honour and loyalty. Now he wasn't so sure, after all it was true; he __**had**__ cut off the ear of one of the Weasley twins. Taking the risk that neither man would be looking at him, he'd raised his eyes. Thankfully he'd been right, but his master's profile was expressionless, giving nothing away. As Mr. Weasley's eyes had begun to flick towards him, he'd quickly lowered his own again; he didn't want to think what another bout of punishment would do to his already weakened body so soon after the earlier one._

"_Good for you," the clerk had replied, "I'll just run through the main terms of the contract and you can read the rest later. First of all, the prisoner remains in the custody of the Ministry of Magic but you'll be responsible for providing him with food, clothing and bedding as well as day-to-day supervision and discipline. That shouldn't be a problem; there's a binding charm on the collar preventing him from using his magic and you saw his reaction to potions ingredients. The curses and hexes on the collar will also automatically punish him for disobedience or insubordination. In return you get his labour. Just don't work him to death!" the clerk had chuckled at his own joke. "As far as clothing is concerned, he's not to wear robes; that's forbidden." _

_Mr. Weasley must have shown some surprise because the man had gone on, "__It's a security precaution so they stand out and can't try to pass themselves off as law abiding folk. He remains your servant for as long as you comply with the contract terms and pay the annual fee of 300 galleons due each year on the date of original purchase …"_

"_I thought it was 100 galleons!" Mr. Weasley had interrupted._

"_It is for all the others but there's been so much interest in the Death Eaters the Ministry felt a higher fee was justified." the clerk had explained. "Now, as for the collar, I'm required to warn you not to try to remove it, though Merlin alone knows why you'd want to! It's been cursed so only a senior officer of the Convict Supervision Office can do that. If any one else tries, the curse will kill the convict and seriously injure the person trying to take it off. Most of the other spells on the collar also cannot be removed or changed but there are a few exceptions. Details are in the contract. All spells are currently activated. The Convict Supervision Office will be paying regular, unannounced visits to check on the welfare of the servant and to help you with any problems, especially over the next few months while you're getting used to convict management." The tone of his voice had indicated that prisoner welfare would be the least of the visitors concerns._

"'_Course in your case, Arthur, you can just pop into their office if you've got any concerns," the man had __said cheerfully, "but if it's urgent, there's an emergency floo address you or your family can contact anytime day or night. O.K., I think that's it, if you'll just hand over the purchase price…" There had been the heavy clink of a gold filled bag exchanging hands and the man had continued, "I won't bother to count it, after all I know where you live if it's not all there! Now, just sign here."_

_Severus heard the scratching on quill on parchment, then the clerk had spoken again. "Right, now Arthur, all that's left is to get the collar to recognise you as his master. Is it just you and Molly at the Burrow?"_

"_No, George is back living with us."_

"_Ah, a real tragedy losing his twin like that, they say they never get over it. Split up with his latest girlfriend then?" The man went on without waiting for an answer, "Best to set it for all three of you. Take out your wand and place the tip anywhere on Snape's collar."_

_Severus had felt the collar digging into his neck and, out of the corner of his lowered eyes, could just make out the bottom half of Mr. Weasley's wand._

"_That's right," the now hated voice of the clerk had said, "Now say the spell, it's Servus Arthur Weasley, Servus Molly Weasley, Servus George Weasley."_

_Mr Weasley had dutifully repeated the words and Severus had felt the collar tingle and become warm as the power of Mr. Weasley's magic had coursed through it._

"_That's it then Arthur. The spell will confine Snape to your property unless he's with you, Molly or George."_

"_So I can take him back to The Burrow with me now, Theo?" Mr. Weasley had asked._

"_Anytime you like Arthur. I'm sure young George can't wait to start making the bastard pay!"_

"_See you at work tomorrow then." Mr. Weasley__'s voice changed, "Come with me Snape." he'd said coldly._

_Severus had always been good at choosing his battles and this had proved a useful survival skill in Azkaban. There might come a time to challenge his 'master' but this was not it; not so soon, not here in the Ministry, not when Mr. Weasley's motives were still unclear, so he'd obediently followed the man out into the corridor which had been filled with gawkers and curiosity-seekers. _

_He had heard a cry, "There's Snape!" and the crowd had begun muttering loudly. As he walked he had felt something wet and sticky strike his cheek. Someone's spit had found its mark. He had raised an arm to use the grubby sleeve of his shirt to wipe it off but it was quickly followed by a stinging hex and he had yelped in pain. _

"_Who did that?" he had heard Mr. Weasley ask angrily. "It was very brave of whoever it was to hex a man who can't fight back! Do you want to try it with me?"_

_The noise of the crowd had increased and some jeers could be heard, then a female voice had intervened._

"_Wotcher Arthur. E__verything alright here?"_

_Tonks! He vaguely remembered Minerva mentioning she'd survived the battle but had been taken to St. Mungo's with serious curse injuries. Faced with an Auror, the crowd had subsided and Mr. Weasley had grabbed his arm and pulled him along up the stairs and into the lifts on the Department of Mysteries floor. He'd heard Tonks footsteps behind them, deterring anyone in the crowd from following._

"Good morning, Severus." Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." He replied respectfully as be began setting the table without being asked. As he did so, he remembered his first meal at The Burrow.

_They'd arrived by floo. It was only the second time he'd travelled by that system in ten years. The previous time had been when he had been transferred from Azkaban to the Ministry for the auction. Then he'd been shackled and held firmly by two guards. This time, Mr. __Weasley's grip had been light and he'd released him as soon as they'd arrived. The shock of the transfer and his own weakened state had caused him to collapse out of the fireplace onto the carpet. A woman had screamed and then gentle hands had picked him up and guided him to a chair._

_Arthur, is he alright? What have they done to him?" he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice ask._

"_I don't think it's anything serious Molly. They used him to demonstrate the effectiveness of the control collar and it took a lot out of him." Her husband had responded harshly._

"_No wonder. He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in years and those rags are filthy! They've been deliberately starving and mistreating them! An island, surrounded by water and they can't spare any for the prisoners to wash in?" Mrs. Weasley's hands had begun gently probing him. _

_He'd been unable to repress a sneer. If the woman thought he was dirty now, she should have seen him before the guards had scourgified him and his clothing just prior to the sale__ and Merlin knew what she'd have said if she'd witnessed the matted, lice infested mess that had been his hair. They'd sheered it off and put a charm on it, preventing it from growing again. They'd said it was for hygiene reasons and to prevent him hiding contraband in it, but he'd known it was just another deliberate humiliation._

_Anger at the reminder he'd lost control even over his own hair had caused him to lose his temper and he'd brushed her off. "I'm fine woman..." he'd begun; only to double over as agony had exploded behind his eyes and begun to travel down his body. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, mistress!" The pain receded as if it had never been there._

_There was a shocked silence, and then a younger voice had said, "It's the collar; it's spelled to punish the wearer if they're insolent or disrespectful towards anyone with authority over them. Well, this is going to be an interesting turnaround!"_

"_George, be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley had said. "Severus, look at me!"_

"_I can't mistress." he'd replied, "If I look at a free person, the collar will punish me!"_

_The room was silent again as the Weasley's digested that, then Severus had felt a tap on his collar and a muttered spell causing it to tingle again._

"_You can look up now," George's voice, __**Master **__George's voice, he quickly reminded himself as a sharp needle of pain had cut into his temple, "that's one of the spells you can remove. It's all in the contract."_

_He had slowly raised his head and looked at the three Weasley's. They had smiled at him._

"_Sorry about the way I behaved at the Ministry, Severus." Mr. Weasley had said. "If they'd known the real reason I was bidding they might had declared me an interested party and barred me like they did Harry."_

"_We__ can explain everything later, after Severus has had a bath and something to eat!" Mrs. Weasley had interrupted. "What would you like dear? I can make you some broth and there's fresh bread."_

"_That would be fine, thank you mistress." He'd replied._

"_Good. George, show Severus the bathroom and get him a change of clothes. You can throw out those rags he's wearing!"_

"_We can't Mum." The younger man had replied, scanning the contract. "It says here they remain the property of the Ministry."_

_Mrs. Weasley had sighed and given them a disgusted look. "I think they'll fall apart if they actually see soap and water." she'd announced. "I'll do the best I can but I don't want you touching them George dear. Once Severus has taken them off, just banish them to the laundry."_

_A little later he'd found himself laying in a luxuriously hot bath. He'd had to empty and refill it several times before the dirt and stench of Azkaban had disappeared but finally he'd felt clean for the first time in ten years. He hadn't wanted to leave the soothing embrace of the water but the gaping emptiness in his stomach had reminded him that he'd been offered food. He'd got out and begun to dry himself on the thick towel when the door had opened and Mrs. Weasley had walked in. He quickly wrapped the towel around himself. Although Azkaban had removed most feelings of modesty and shyness from him, few of the guards had been women and he was unused to being seen naked by them. _

_Mrs. Weasley had given him an amused look. "Severus, I've been a married witch for over forty years and I've brought up six sons. I'm sure you have nothing I haven't seen before. Food's ready but I just want to check you for any injuries or illnesses that need treatment."_

_He'd nodded and allowed her to examine him. She'd said nothing but he had noticed the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in disapproval as she'd witnessed his emaciated form and the legion of scars that covered his body._

"_I think all you need are some good meals in you." She'd finally declared. "Come down to the kitchen when you're ready, dear."_

_He'd dressed in an old pair of jeans and a faded check shirt left for him by Master George, pausing only to close his eyes as he enjoyed, once again, the feel of underwear next to his skin before following her with alacrity._

_All three of the Weasley's were in the kitchen when he arrived, the younger one already enthusiastically tucking into a steaming bowl. Master George had waved his spoon at him and grinned. "I thought it would be rude for you eat alone!"_

_As he'd obeyed Mrs. Weasley's instruction to sit himself at the table, she'd waved her wand and a large bowl had appeared before him, another wave filled it to the brim. Then a big slice of crusty bread appeared at his elbow. "Eat up Severus dear, there's plenty more if you want it." She'd said cheerfully._

_He'd looked at the food with disbelief, large chunks of meat crowded against generously sliced pieces of vegetable. He'd briefly compared it to the grey water with a solitary sliver of carrot or cabbage leaf floating in it that had masqueraded as broth in Azkaban, while the single hunk of bread alone would have been an entire day's ration there. Then, to his shame, he'd attacked them both, greedily and with a total disregard for table manners._

_T.B.C. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 folks! Thanks for all the interest, especially those of you who have reviewed - I love reviews!

Excessivelyperky – no, Albus didn't leave anything to show why Snape acted as he did but that's not Dumbledore bashing. He'd left a message for him to deliver to Harry and he knew that Harry had to believe that message in order to succeed. Once he did that, Dumbledore knew Harry well enough to know he would speak up for Snape and thought that would be enough to protect him. What he hadn't counted on was the old Ministry resurrecting itself. He just made a mistake, which, as he admitted to Harry, he was capable of doing.

_**Previously,**_

"_Good morning, Severus." Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he entered the kitchen._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." He replied respectfully as be began setting the table without being asked. As he did so, he remembered his first meal at The Burrow._

He'd looked at the food with disbelief, large chunks of meat crowded against generously sliced pieces of vegetable. He'd briefly compared it to the grey water with a solitary sliver of carrot or cabbage leaf floating in it that had masqueraded as broth in Azkaban, while the single hunk of bread alone would have been an entire day's ration there. Then, to his shame, he'd attacked them both, greedily and with a total disregard for table manners.

**Chapter 3**

"Morning Mum, morning Severus." George Weasley casually threw an expensive looking travelling cloak over the back of a threadbare but comfortable armchair and proceeded to pile sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs and mushrooms onto his plate. He looked round, "Where's the toast?"

"George Weasley, where's your manners?" his mother replied. "What about the rest of us?"

Severus set the full toast rack beside the young man as he grinned back at his mother, "I've got to keep up my strength Mum! I'm apparating to Moscow after breakfast for the grand opening of our new branch there. You didn't mind Severus eating his way through a cauldron of broth and an entire bakery when he first arrived!"

"That was different as you well know!"

"What do you think, Severus? Apparating uses up a lot of energy doesn't it?"

"I'd be grateful if you'd leave me out of this discussion." Severus replied dryly. Then winced and added, "Sir." as the collar reminded him he had yet to show appropriate respect to the man it regarded as one of his masters.

Further debate was terminated by the appearance of the other, a bleary eyed Mr. Weasley, still dressed in his nightshirt. "Ah, breakfast!" he exclaimed, "best meal of the day!" He sat down and poured himself a mug of tea.

Mrs. Weasley's protests had obviously been for show because the dishes containing the food were re-filled and she and Severus joined the male Weasley's at the table. Finally, the last piece of toast disposed of; they all sat back with sighs of satisfaction.

"Right, I'm off, see you all tonight!"

With that, George grabbed his cloak and left the house. There was a loud pop as he apparated, Mrs. Weasley's cry of "Put on that cloak before you leave, it's cold in Russia!" falling on empty air.

Almost immediately an owl flew in through the open window and landed on the table, dropping its package and looking expectantly from Mr. to Mrs. Weasley. After Mr. Weasley had placed a sickle in the bag attached to its leg and given it the remains of a sausage, it took off.

Mr. Weasley unfolded the Daily Prophet and glanced at the front page. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong Arthur?" asked his alarmed wife.

Mr. Weasley began to read aloud, "WIZARDING SAFETY REMAINS MINISTRY PRIORITY. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Cornelius Fudge used his speech to the annual conference of the Dark Force Defence League yesterday to announce improvements in measures for the safety and security of the wizarding public. 'Why should only Ministry buildings and the homes of senior officials enjoy the benefits of Dark Detectors?' he asked. 'The Ministry has concluded that we are failing in our duty if we do not extend these to the wizarding public at large. So, over the next few months, we shall be undertaking a programme to install them in all places frequented by wizards and witches. The first places to enjoy this level of enhanced protection will be Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, where installation will commence over the next few weeks.'

Chief Warlock Fudge's statement was welcomed by Mrs. Agatha Trott of Nether Wallop who said, 'As a mother I worry about the safety of my children. You hear such horrible stories. Once the Dark Detectors are in place I will sleep so much easier!'

Mrs. Hermione Weasley of London, well known defender of Dark Wizards, including infamous Death Eater Severus Snape, however, condemned the move, calling it 'government intrusion' and 'an invasion of privacy.'"

Mr. Weasley threw the paper down in disgust. "This has nothing to do with public safety and everything to do with public control!"

"Yes, I know dear!" his wife agreed, "but I wish Hermione hadn't spoken out. As a friend of Harry's they won't dare attack her directly but the Ministry knows she's our daughter in law and Severus is here with us. The Prophet didn't just bring up his name by accident."

As Severus listened, what he'd been told the evening of his arrival at "The Burrow" flashed through his mind.

* * *

"_I'm sorry it's taken us so long__ to get you out of Azkaban and that the circumstances are still far from ideal." Mr. Weasley had apologised. "The Order has never stopped trying to get you released. After your conviction, Harry went to Scrimgeour and asked for your case to be reviewed but Scrimgeour all but laughed in his face. Said that Harry hadn't helped him when he'd wanted a favour, so why should he help Harry? In fact, he's been trying to re-write history ever since he was re-instated as Minister of Magic and, thanks to the support of the Daily Prophet, he's been quite successful."_

_Mrs. Weasley had interrupted her husband, "He hasn't been able to write Harry out altogether, but, according to Minerva, over the last few years new pupils have arrived at Hogwarts believing he was part of a Ministry assault team and just happened to be the one who killed Voldemort. The rest of us don't exist at all!"_

"_That's right. Scrimgeour has used the power of the Ministry to prevent the publication of anything that contradicts the official version of events and Harry's influence with the wizarding public at large has waned as a result."_

"_I seem to remember that Lovegood was never a man to be intimidated or to care what the Ministry thought. I'm surprised Potter didn't give one of his famous interviews to "The Quibbler," Severus had sneered._

_A shadow had passed across Mr. Weasley's face as he replied, "He did, but the Ministry just ignored it and interest eventually died away. After that, Hermione started researching magical law, looking for a loophole to appeal your conviction to the Wizengamot but, unfortunately, there wasn't one."_

"_Perhaps, you should have consulted a qualified attorney rather than relying on a child who never even completed her NEWT's." he'd responded._

"_She is twenty seven years old now and she __**is**__ qualified. She specialises in pursuing civil rights cases on behalf of all magical beings. You might be interested to know that she's also married to our Ron." Mr. Weasley had responded quietly._

_Severus had felt sharp needles of pain shoot across his temple and realised that his attitude was perilously close to insolence. He'd felt more like himself now he was clean and warm and had a full stomach but he'd have to watch his tongue if he wanted to avoid the collar punishing him. He'd wondered if that was how the House Elves had originally been trained to their enslavement. He forced his voice into a quieter, less confrontational tone. "I'm sorry, master. Please continue."_

"_Anyway, after that we were stuck for what to do next …" _

"_Yeah," it had been George Weasley's turn to interrupt, "though some of us were thinking of staging a prison break!"_

_Mrs. Weasley had given her son a half proud, half frustrated look, "And ended up in Azkaban yourself for your trouble!" she had exclaimed before taking up the tale, "We decided to wait until there was a new Minister of Magic but time passed and that became less and less likely as Scrimgeour consolidated his power base. Then the Ministry made its announcement and we thought that if we bought your contract at least you'd be out of that awful place while we waited for something to develop, even if you weren't actually free!"_

"_You should know, Severus," she had gone on in a serious voice, "that while most of the money came from Harry and George here, every member of the Order of the Phoenix made a donation."_

_The younger Weasley __had shrugged, "Business has been good. In addition to London, we've now got branches in New York, Paris, Hogsmeade and other major wizarding centres." He'd then glared at Severus, "But don't think you're forgiven for my ear. One day, when you've got your wand back, you and I are going to have a long discussion about the importance of accuracy in spell-casting, with practical demonstrations from me on how it's done!"_

"_Everyone wanted to be here to welcome you back." added Mrs. Weasley. "But we thought that might be a bit over-powering for you. Especially as we didn't know what sort of shape you'd be in, so we persuaded them to wait a bit." _

'_I should have known.' Severus had thought to himself, 'Gryffindor's make a virtue of loyalty and the Order was full of them!' Despite himself, however, he had been touched by this exhibition of it towards himself; but, there was one obvious step the Order could have taken and he wanted to know why they hadn't. He had to phrase the question carefully, however, in case his collar considered it disrespectful to his masters and mistress._

"_Forgive me for asking, mistress, masters, but why didn't someone just stand against Scrimgeour for the Minister of Magic post? The wizarding public is notoriously fickle. There must have been some point in the last ten years when he was vulnerable to a challenge."_

_Mr. Weasley had nodded and the shadow Severus had seen earlier, when he'd mentioned Lovegood, returned to his face, "Because people who dare to oppose him and Fudge have a tendency to suffer misfortune." he'd said quietly. "For example, about seven years ago, Scrimgeour signed an agreement with Bulgaria that would have put most small cauldron manufacturing companies out of business. It was very unpopular. Victoria Carmall, the head of the Federation of Small Magical Businesses, announced her candidature for the post. The very next day, the 'Prophet' alleged that she was a Dark Witch and forbidden rites were regularly practiced at her home. The Aurors took her in for questioning and searched the place from top to bottom. They found nothing of course but by then the damage was done. And you mentioned Xenophilius Lovegood earlier. Well, three years ago, he published an article accusing the Ministry of corruption and naming names. He said he had evidence implicating even more senior officials which he was going to put in the next edition. He got a visit from the Department of Magical Tax Assessment who said he owed over 10,000 galleons in back taxes. He told Luna that he wasn't going to be frightened off the story and he'd fight them all the way. A little while later, he disappeared. Fled the country to avoid prosecution according to the Ministry but Luna hasn't heard from him since…"_

* * *

The sound of voices arguing brought him back to the present.

"What do you mean; you've made arrangements with Justin Finch-Fletchley to visit his father?" Mrs. Weasley was screaming. "Everyone is coming round this evening to see Severus. How am I going to be ready if you're not here to help? At least George had a good excuse. He's been planning the store opening for months."

Mr. Weasley was cowering away from his wife's wrath. "I'm sorry dear but Justin's father is in the commtutors industry. I've always wanted to learn more about muggle communication methods and it was the only day he could manage. I'll be back early afternoon and it won't take a moment to summon the tables and chairs."

"And what do we use for decorations, never mind the food and drink?"

"Well, I thought Severus could go shopping with you!"

"So, you expect Severus to actually help prepare his own welcome back party? And have you asked him if he wants to go to Diagon Alley the same day his name appeared in the paper again? Especially considering it would be his first trip out since he's been here. Well, I can see where George gets his streak of irresponsibility from, Arthur Weasley, and it's not from me!"

Severus spoke, he'd turned down other invitations from Mrs. Weasley to join her on shopping trips but he couldn't hide here forever and the fact that she appeared to be making decisions for him was another hated reminder of his subservient status. That, together with the reference to him in the Daily Prophet had left him quietly seething.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley but I don't mind going with you. In fact, I'd like to see Diagon Alley again." he said.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 has now arrived. I'm glad people are still enjoying this story. Thanks for the review, excessivelyperky. I take your point and you're right in your assumptions about Scrimgeour and Fudge.

Just to let everyone know, although Mrs. Diggory isn't given a first name in the books I've given her one here because the dialogue seemed to need it.

**Previously**

_Severus spoke, he'd turned down other invitations from Mrs. Weasley to join her on shopping trips but he couldn't hide here forever and the fact that she appeared to be making decisions for him was another hated reminder of his subservient status. That, together with the reference to him in the Daily Prophet had left him quietly seething._

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley but I don't mind going with you. In fact, I'd like to see Diagon Alley again." he said. _

**Chapter 4**

Diagon Alley felt subtly different from how he remembered it, Severus mused as he followed Mrs. Weasley down the street, making sure to stay no more than three paces behind her; the maximum distance the collar allowed him to stray from his masters when not on their property.

The anger he'd felt earlier dissipated as he concentrated on identifying what had changed. On the surface Diagon Alley appeared to have regained the bustle and vibrancy it had enjoyed prior to Voldemort's takeover. The muggleborns who'd been reduced to begging by the loss of their wands were nowhere to be seen and the narrow, cobbled street was crowded with Saturday morning shoppers. Most of the old shops had re-opened or been replaced by new ones. Flourish and Blotts and Eyelop's Owl Emporium were still there and he felt his stomach twist with a sharp pang of loss as they passed Ollivanders.

What was it then? Was it the sight of men and woman, dressed in shabby muggle clothing and collared as he was, trailing behind their masters and mistresses? Was it the appearance of the shops? Most, he noticed, had a slightly run down appearance, as if their owners couldn't afford to have them painted or maintained. Or was it the shoppers themselves? They no longer wore the harried, anxious faces that had been so common after the Dark Lord's return but there was something in their expressions; a closed off look; and the numbers stopping to pass the time of day with casually met friends or acquaintances were much fewer than before.

Mrs. Weasley had stopped to consult her shopping list. She glanced up towards him. Not for the first time, he wondered if she was secretly a Legilimens, because she said quietly, "The economy's in a bad way; although, according to the Ministry, it's only a minor market correction."

It was then that Severus realised that most of the newer and most heavily patronised stores catered to the lower end of the market.

"Hermione thinks that's one of the reasons the Ministry is selling off the Death Eaters." she continued, "Bread and Circuses, she calls it."

Severus recognised the reference from his own half-Muggle heritage; the Roman Empire distracting its people from problems by providing them with entertainment. Trust the Muggleborn know-it-all to also remember it!

"Is that why people seem to be keeping to themselves?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked around and lowered her voice even more, "That's part of it, but not all. Scrimgeour and Fudge are constantly warning everyone to be alert against Dark Wizards. They encourage people to be suspicious of even their relatives and closest friends. That's how they keep power."

Seeing passers-bye look at them curiously, she raised her voice and spoke in her normal tone, "We'll go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes first. Follow me." She set off down the winding street with Severus at her heels.

The Weasley's joke shop was one of the few that appeared prosperous; Severus noticed as they reached it.

"Did I tell you that Ron works here with George?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she reached for the door. "He took him on as a partner after Fred …" She stopped speaking and briefly closed her eyes.

In fact, Severus had been aware of this. It would have been impossible not to be, given that Mrs. Weasley talked incessantly about the lives and careers of her tribe of offspring, not to mention that George also lived at "The Burrow". He wondered if he should say something about Fred but he had never been any good at saying the right thing. Before he could make up his mind, Mrs. Weasley recovered and pushed open the door.

The shop was full to bursting, mostly with children, but a few adults were interspersed among them.

A young black man looked up and waved a greeting, then turned back to the seedy looking warlock he was serving. "Right," Severus heard his voice floating across the shop, "What you say now is, 'find the lady'..." _Lee Jordan -_ he remembered after searching his memory.

Then Ron appeared pushing through the crowd. He was as tall as Severus remembered but ten years had filled out his lanky form.

"Hi, Mum, hi, Prof…, err, Mist…, err, Sev…?"

Severus gave him no help as he floundered. He was so rarely able to exercise power these days and he was enjoying even this minor opportunity, meaningless as he knew it to be. The collar had not been spelled to recognise Ron as one of his masters so he would not be punished.

The boy, _young man! _Severus reminded himself, eventually gave up and turned back to his mother. "The Majestic size, Deluxe Party Box is all ready. I'll get it for you."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a suspicious look, "I hope for your sake there are no surprises in there Ronald Weasley. I don't want a repeat of your Aunt Muriel's one hundred and fifteenth birthday party!"

"Oh no!" Ron reassured her, "There's nothing like that in this one!" He hurriedly collected the item and stood watching as Mrs. Weasley muttered _'Reducio'_ to shrink it so it would fit in the bag Severus was carrying. As they were about to leave he tried again. "We'll see you at the Party tonight then. I know Hermione is dying to talk to you about conditions in Azkaban."

Severus' felt himself go cold. He wasn't sure he wanted this party at all, but the thought of spending it being interrogated about Azkaban by the ever inquisitive Mrs. Ronald Weasley sent shivers through him. He was saved from saying anything by Mrs. Weasley wishing her son goodbye and leaving the shop. He nodded stiffly and hurried to follow her.

Visits to various food and drink retailers followed without incident and, even though Mrs. Weasley had shrunk everything for ease of carrying, Severus was beginning to find the bags heavy and cumbersome. He could see that she was aware of this but couldn't do anything to help since it would be suspicious for a mistress to carry anything when a servant was available to do it. Finally, she ticked off the last item on her list.

"That's it! Let's go and have something to drink at the Leaky Cauldron. We can floo home directly from there afterwards."

Severus nodded, "Yes, mistress." he replied clearly. The use of this term had embarrassed the Weasley's almost as much as it had humiliated him. After some, painful trial and error he had discovered that addressing them by their titles and surnames was sufficient to avoid punishment. When in public, however, they had all agreed that it would raise fewer questions if Severus used the form of address preferred by the Ministry. As it turned out, it was a good thing he had.

"Molly!" They turned to find Mrs. Diggory behind them, followed by a limping Lucius Malfoy.

"Celestina." Mrs. Weasley acknowledged the greeting.

Severus saw that Lucius was physically as well as magically tethered to his mistress. A leash hung down from his collar ending up in the firm grip of Mrs. Diggory. As the two women talked he studied the man. They had always had an ambiguous relationship, especially after he'd given his loyalty to Dumbledore, but over the last ten years they'd formed an alliance in a, not always successful, attempt to protect Draco from the worse excesses of Azkaban. He was shocked by what he saw. It had been a month since the auction but the other man was still dressed in the same prison rags he'd worn then. They, and his reddened and rough looking skin bore evidence of too many _Scourgify's _and not enough soap and water. He was even thinner than he'd been in prison and struggling to hold on to the heavy parcels with which he was weighed down. Severus noted that Mrs. Diggory hadn't bothered to shrink them. Lucius' eyes were fixed firmly on the cobbles at his feet as he stood listlessly, apparently uninterested in his surroundings.

Then, Severus heard his name mentioned and turned towards the two women.

"Snape is looking well. Put on some weight since the auction if I'm any judge." Mrs. Diggory was observing. Her tone made it clear she didn't necessarily consider this a good thing. She ran her eyes over his body, which had begun to fill out thanks to Mrs. Weasley's meals, and took in his frayed but clean and well laundered clothing.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley replied, "We find that a healthy servant is a more efficient servant."

"I see Arthur doesn't insist on additional precautions when you're out alone with him." She tugged on Lucius' leash to illustrate what she meant. "And you've removed the spell requiring him to keep his eyes lowered. Oh, but maybe you agree with Hermione and think he's a tame Death Eater?"

Severus damped down the anger that erupted within him.

Mrs. Weasley ignored the question. "According to the Ministry the spells placed on the collar provide all the protection we need from them, Celestina. Surely you don't question their judgement?"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Diggory said, "But my Amos feels you can never be too careful. He says you've got to be tough with them. They mistake kindness for weakness and take advantage."

Mrs. Weasley glanced towards Lucius and shrugged, "Well, at least being able to see where he's going has prevented Snape suffering the sorts of accidents that Malfoy seems to have had."

Severus turned back to Lucius, who had begun to raise his head but immediately dropped it again to avoid Mrs. Weasley's gaze. He was in time to see that his left eye was black with bruising and almost closed, while his lip bore evidence of being recently split.

Mrs. Diggory looked almost embarrassed. She consulted her watch, "Well, still plenty to do. Must be off now. Nice to see you again, Molly. Give our regards to Arthur, won't you." and hurried off.

Once they were out of earshot, Mrs. Weasley muttered, "The Diggory's have been deliberately mistreating Lucius. I can't believe it. I know Amos took Cedric's death hard but they were always decent people. I can't believe they would knowingly hurt another human being!"

Severus sneered at her, "Typical Gryffindor sentimentality! They want someone to suffer for what happened. It's only human nature!"

They continued silently to The Leaky Cauldron. Once they reached the pub, Mrs. Weasley sat down with a sigh and gestured for him to join her.

"Put the stuff down here," she instructed, "and I'll order. What do you want?"

Severus saw Tom, the barman hurrying towards them. He looked alarmed and a little apprehensive.

"Molly, I'm sorry but we don't serve his sort here, there's been complaints. You're welcome to order what you want but he can't eat or drink or use the seating."

This was the last straw, rage boiled up inside him but he was saved from making a fatal error because Mrs. Weasley spoke before he had the chance.

"These indentured servants are still human beings. He's as thirsty as I am. If you won't serve him then I'll take my custom elsewhere and I'll make sure no other member of my family uses this place until you change your policy. You've just lost a lot of customers, my lad!"

------------------------------------------------------

Much to his surprise Severus found he was quite enjoying the party. Mrs. Weasley had offered to buy him some new clothes but he'd refused. The idea of being bought clothes like a child was humiliating. Fortunately, Minerva had sent some of his old clothes over from Hogwarts the day after he arrived and he'd found a pair of trousers and a shirt that still fit reasonably well.

It was a warm June night which was fortunate because 'The Burrow' wasn't big enough to accommodate everyone who had turned up. The entire Weasley clan was there, with the exception of Charlie, who was still in Romania. Minerva, Hagrid and other members of the teaching staff, including, he was surprised to see, Neville Longbottom had all come from Hogwarts. Many members of the Order had also arrived.

George Weasley was talking to Ron and Lee Jordon – discussing business, he guessed from their manner. Hermione Weasley was chattering to Luna Lovegood - or Longbottom as she had apparently become. She hadn't approached him yet with questions about Azkaban and he hoped she wouldn't spoil his good mood by doing so. Everywhere he went he was greeted courteously and with respect. After his meeting with Mrs. Diggory and his treatment at 'The Leaky Cauldron', he found it very pleasant.

As he wandered through the crowd greeting people, he came face to face with Potter. It was a difficult moment; they had only seen each other twice since that moment in the Shrieking Shack; once when he had been in the hospital wing, weak and unable to speak properly and then again at his trial. Neither had been ideal opportunities for them to have a proper discussion. He waited to see what gesture of magnanimity towards him the Golden Boy would display for his fan club. Those closest stopped their own conversation and cast covert glances in their direction.

The boy surprised him, "Good evening, Sir." he said and then stood waiting for Severus to respond.

Potter's resemblance to his mother had grown stronger with the years, he thought, or perhaps, having finally recognised it, he could no longer ignore it. Severus found he didn't want to fight with Lily's son but didn't know how to make peace. He cast round for some neutral topic of conversation. "So, Mr. Potter, I hear you're a curse-breaker now. Do you work for Gringotts?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I freelance. I also occasionally do some investigative work for Hermione."

There was an awkward silence as each tried to think of something else to say. It was broken by a shout from Mr. Weasley.

"Tonks has just fire-called from the Ministry. We're getting a visit from the Convict Supervision Office. They'll be here within minutes!"

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed and/or added this to their alert list. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Luthien and Tari Oronar** – Well done for identifying Severus' next move!

**WARNING: One use of crude language and a very quick strip search.**

Hope you enjoy. Please continue to let me know what you think.

_**Previously**_

_There was an awkward silence as each tried to think of something else to say. It was broken by a shout from Mr. Weasley. _

"_Tonks has just fire-called from the Ministry. We're getting a visit from the Convict Supervision Office. They'll be here within minutes!"_

**Chapter 5**

The convivial mood of the party instantly evaporated as people glanced anxiously about them.

"Oh, Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley swore, waving her arms at the riot of silver and green streamers and the large "Welcome Back, Severus Snape" banner in the same colours hanging between two trees. "The Ministry doesn't let people buy their friends and relatives. They'll use this as an excuse to take Severus away. They'll send him back to Azkaban or sell him to someone like the Diggory's!"

Severus had to agree with Mrs. Weasley's assessment. When the Convict Supervision Office had staged their first visit, a couple of days after his arrival, they had been extremely unhappy to discover that he had been given his own bedroom and was eating his meals with his masters. They'd warned the Weasley's that such tenderness was inappropriate, especially for a Death Eater.

"_You can't treat__ creatures like him as if he were a free servant, Molly." one had said. "Familiarity breeds contempt, you know. Discipline can only be maintained by keeping a social distance from your convict. Even minor offenders need a firm hand and you have to be even tougher with vicious brutes like the Death Eaters. He should only be provided with enough to subsist on while performing the tasks you require of him. Anything above that should be a privilege he earns through exemplary conduct and diligent performance of duties."_

He'd handed her a leaflet entitled 'Hard Labour, Hard Bed, Hard Fare: the three Pillars of Good Convict Management'. On the back page there had been an extremely short list of suggested rewards for the well behaved. Mrs. Weasley had thrown it in the bin as soon as the Inspectors had left.

Their frustration at having their advice ignored had been evident when they returned two days later. Fortunately, he had been de-gnoming the garden and the sudden appearance of the Inspectors' had caused him to momentarily lose his concentration. Much to their amusement, therefore, the first thing they observed was his yelp of pain as the beast he'd been holding bit him painfully on the hand. During the rest of the visit, Mrs. Weasley had treated him with distant formality; while he, in return, had maintained a respectful and submissive demeanour towards her and the CSO team. When challenged about the family's failure to implement any of the leaflet's suggestions, she'd responded that they had found the current regime effective in managing their servant. Having no evidence to the contrary, the Inspectors' had had to accept her statement. The fact that they remained dissatisfied, however, was evident by the frequency of their visits, which continued to occur at least twice a week. Although, with a typical civil service mentality, the previous ones had all taken place inside of office hours. He could only think that someone, perhaps Mrs. Diggory or a patron of 'The Leaky Cauldron' had reported them.

Minerva voiced his thoughts, "This isn't a routine inspection. They think they know something."

"Can't we Banish everything…? Transfigure it…? Use a Protean Charm…?" Longbottom suggested.

Minerva shook her head, looking worried. "They'd only need to perform a Revealment Charm to see what we've done. We don't have time to perform the complex spells required to hide it from them."

Severus felt a wave of cynicism wash over him. He drained the goblet he was holding. Once again, it seemed, fate was playing games, offering him a chance to live with some vestiges of dignity and self respect, then dragging him back down again into degradation. He was bitterly debating whether to grab a bottle and try to finish as much as possible before the Inspectors arrived – this was likely to be the last time he would ever enjoy the pleasures of alcohol - when George Weasley strode forward and made a complicated motion with his wand, while muttering an incantation under his breath. As the party goers watched, the streamers changed colour until they were a black and white chequerboard pattern. The banner followed suit and now read, 'Society for the Care of Kneazles'.

George surveyed his handiwork and grinned. "A special feature of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Deluxe Party Pack, especially designed to discourage gate-crashers and satisfy nosy parents. Guaranteed undetectable, even by the most sophisticated counter-charms and available at the modest additional cost of one galleon."

Severus immediately grasped the idea. A tray was floating past, filled with drinks; he grabbed it and arranged his features into those of a dutiful and respectful servant. Most of the rest of the party were not far behind him; one of the advantages of everyone there being a veteran of the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army, he supposed. Potter nodded to him and hurried over to Hagrid, whose prodigious consumption of Firewhisky had blunted his already limited grasp of the arts of deception.

They were just in time as four members of the Convict Supervision Office apparated directly into the grounds in a gross breach of wizarding etiquette. There did not have their wands drawn but each had their hand in their pocket as if grasping something firmly there.

A short-haired wizard strode towards Mr. Weasley. Severus recognised him as Dawlish, the man who had arrested him and remembered that he'd left the Aurors Office to become head of the CSO. His presence confirmed that this was NOT a routine inspection.

Severus made his way slowly through the crowd until he was close enough to hear what was being said.

"Mr. Weasley." Dawlish greeted Severus' master formally. He looked round, "I see you're having a party. What's the occasion?"

"Dawlish." Mr. Weasley coldly acknowledged the man. "I don't think it's any of your business but, as you've asked, the reason should be obvious. We're having a fundraiser for S.O.C.K." His hand indicated the banner.

Dawlish looked round, his disbelief clear. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Strange that all the guests just happen to be former members of the Order of the Phoenix! …Let me get to the point. We have reason to believe that you purchased Snape under false pretences. Given the guest list, it seems likely this so-called fundraiser is a cover for some sort of celebration in his honour.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the banner, "Specialis Revelio!" he shouted.

Severus held his breath, but began to cautiously relax when the black and white pattern didn't even shimmer.

Dawlish had the look of a hunter whose prey had miraculously escaped. "Specialis Revelio!" he cried again, more forcefully this time, but the banner remained stubbornly unchanged.

"As you can see," Mr. Weasley said quietly, after a short pause, "this is exactly what it appears to be. Now; if there's nothing else …?"

"Snape, I want to see Snape. Convict, get your arse over here …now!"

Severus put the tray down on a convenient table and obeyed, standing respectfully before the Head of the Convict Supervision Office, eyes down and arms loosely folded across his chest.

"Sir?" he asked neutrally, striving to keep his hatred for the man out of his voice.

Dawlish looked him up and down, like a man inspecting a hippogriff he was considering purchasing.

"He's looking …quite respectable." he noted.

"You can hardly expect us to let him serve our guests dressed in rags!" Mrs. Weasley replied, tartly.

Dawlish nodded absent-mindedly, as if he wasn't really listening. His nose was twitching. He leaned in closer to Severus and sniffed deeply, his face breaking out in a triumphant smile.

"This prisoner's been drinking!" he announced.

The Weasley's looked at each other. This was a complication they hadn't expected.

'_Damn it!__'_ Severus swore mentally. There was only one thing to do now. It would be humiliating and painful, but, with luck, it might work.

He fell to his knees and grovelled before the couple. "Master, mistress, I'm sorry. Not everyone drained their goblet before getting a fresh drink. I only drank the dregs; I swear! I didn't take anything that wouldn't have been thrown away! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

"So you admit to stealing from your masters, do you, filth? …Take him!" Dawlish ordered.

Severus felt himself being roughly hauled to his feet. His hands were pulled behind his back and chained there.

"Excuse me," the Granger girl had strolled up to the group, "but that's a Level one infraction, analogous to stealing leftovers. The law says that his master has the power to punish him for that."

Dawlish sneered at her. "Ah, Advocate Weasley, ever the protector of wizarding rights, even for those who don't deserve them! Don't worry; I intend to search him and his quarters. We'll find evidence of other offences, you mark my words!"

Severus was frogmarched into "The Burrow" and forced to stand with his face to the wall as the Inspectors pulled his bedroom apart. His bedding and mattress were tossed aside; draws pulled out and closely examined, then discarded where they fell. His clothes were thrown from the closet and their seams ripped apart as the Inspectors left no stone unturned in their search. Fortunately, Mr. Weasley and Granger had followed them, and their presence prevented Severus' greatest fear at that point; that the Inspectors would plant evidence to justify taking him away.

Finally, a frustrated and empty handed Dawlish turned to him. "Strip!" he ordered.

Granger …Mrs. Weasley, he reminded himself, hastily beat a retreat but Mr. Weasley stayed. The chains binding his hands were removed and Severus began the familiar routine of removing his clothing in preparation for a full cavity search. He stood, moving only as directed, as rough hands prodded and poked him, pushing into his most private areas. It was no worse than he'd endured in Azkaban but Mr. Weasley's presence added to his sense of degradation. At last, the searcher finished.

"He's clean." he grunted to Dawlish.

Severus risked a glance at the man. His face was red with anger.

"May I dress now please?" he asked.

"Yes." It was Mr. Weasley who answered.

"All right! You want to punish him, you punish him!" Dawlish snarled.

Dawlish grabbed his upper arm and dragged him, only partially dressed, back out into the garden, which was still full of guests. He gave Severus a violent shove, sending him flying to the ground, and then turned to his master.

"So," he said, "you want to punish him? Go ahead!" He studied Mr. Weasley's white face, noticing the perspiration forming on his upper lip. "Come on!" he taunted, "If you don't; we'll take him away and do it. Then re-sell him to someone who **does** know how to discipline Death Eaters."

Severus watched as Mr. Weasley slowly drew his wand and pointed it at him with trembling hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mistress's horrified expression and Minerva and Master George's angry ones but they had the good sense not to try to intervene. A white-faced Potter was gripping Hagrid's arm, warning him against doing something stupid.

'_So,' _he thought _'At least some Gryffindors have learned to control their propensity towards meaningless gestures of heroism.'_

He dismissed them from his thoughts, concentrating instead on Mr. Weasley.

'_Do it!__'_ He urged him silently, _'Just do it!_

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and the very nice things you said in them. I really appreciate you taking the time to write them.

**Dutske** – I would be lying if I said I have copious notes on plot developments, character interaction and things but the direction of the story, how it will end and the major milestones within it are all very clear in my head. I don't like to over plot a story because I like to sometimes surprise myself! Hope that re-assures you.

Also, I wasn't entirely happy with Chapter 5 so I've amended it. Nothing's really changed, I've just, hopefully, improved and tightened the writing and made it easier to read.

And now -

_**Previously**_

_Severus watched as Mr. Weasley slowly drew his wand and pointed it at him with trembling hands. _

'_Do it!' He urged him silently, 'Just do it! _

**Chapter 6**

There was a long pause. Severus watched the complex interplay of emotions flitting across his master's face, first resistance, then hesitancy, followed by disgust and revulsion. At last, Mr. Weasley came to a decision. His face hardened and he took a deep breath, forcing his wand arm to remain steady.

'_He's going to do it!'_ Severus thought, with relief.

He steeled himself for what was to come. The rumour in Azkaban was that the control collars had somehow been enchanted with a Cruciatus curse, which could be activated by a simple one word spell uttered by anyone they recognised as the master of their wearer; thus allowing the 'reputable' wizard slave owner to inflict the ultimate in pain on their 'servant' without having to actually use an Unforgivable. It looked as if he would soon find out for himself.

"Poena!" Mr. Weasley shouted. His voice was firm and clear, but pitched slightly higher than normal.

Severus felt his collar tingle, then grow hot. Pain washed over him in a tsunami. It was far worse than he had endured during his sale. The very marrow of his bones was on fire and his blood burned like molten lava as it ran through his veins. He felt himself writhing on the ground as the agony continued.

'_It __**is**__ the Cruciatus!' the_ small part of his mind that was still capable of analytical thought confirmed. _'And cast by someone who really hates.'_

His vision blurred as everything was overlaid by a red haze. Then, slowly, the red began to turn to black. Just before he lost consciousness, somewhere, far off, he heard someone scream. He hoped it wasn't him. Then, he knew no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was gently wiping his face with a damp cloth. With an immense effort, he forced open his eyes. All he could see, in the dim light cast by a single candle, were two green eyes looking down at him.

"Lily?" he asked, then cursed himself for his stupidity.

"No, Sir. It's me, Harry."

_Of course it was!_ _Who else had her eyes?_

Embarrassed by such a display of weakness he forced Potter's hands away.

"That will be all, Mr. Potter. Your ministrations are no longer required."

The young man didn't protest at this lack of gratitude. He sat back on his haunches and waited quietly while Severus took in his surroundings. He was lying on a pile of sacks inside a small, dilapidated stone structure, so he'd obviously been moved. The door was wooden and badly fitting. Through the gaps in the boards he could see that it was dark outside. Twilight had only just begun to fall when his punishment had begun, so some time had passed since then.

"You're in the outhouse where the Weasley's keep their brooms." Potter said, quietly, his expression drawn and haunted. "After …, well after Mr. Weasley did what he did, he thought it wouldn't look right to simply put you to bed in your own room with Dawlish watching, so he told George to bring you here. Officially, this is where you'll sleep until the Weasley's are satisfied that you've learned your lesson. In reality, that will be as soon as they can get the Ministry off their backs. Not that you could sleep in your own room at the moment anyway," he added, "the place looks like it's been hit by a hurricane!"

Severus tried to speak but all he could produce was a dry croak.

Potter lifted a cup, hesitated for a moment and then held it out, allowing him the dignity of drinking for himself.

"Almost everyone's gone home except for Hermione." the young man continued. "She's in the house with the rest of the family. They're all arguing with Dawlish. Hermione's demanding the Ministry compensate the Weasley's for the damage they caused during their search and the guests for ruining their evening!"

Severus let out a harsh laugh and tried to sit up.

Potter looked anxious. "You mustn't exert yourself, Professor. Madame Pomfrey examined you before leaving. She said you'll be alright but you need to rest!"

"Mr. Potter, I have undergone the Cruciatus more times than I can count. I feel I am a better judge of my capabilities after it's infliction than a school nurse!"

The boy gave him a long look and then nodded. He re-arranged the sacks, allowing Severus to sit up in more comfort.

Severus held out the empty cup and Potter re-filled it using his wand.

"So, Mr. Potter," Severus asked, after taking a sip from the cup, "why are you here, playing the unglamorous role of nursemaid, when you could be adding the presence of the 'Chosen One' to the debate raging inside? Although your influence is diminished, I understand your name still carries some weight."

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. I felt I owed it to you. Besides, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"You owe me nothing!" Severus replied.

"Yes, I do. I know what you did wasn't for me. It was for …my mother. You were her friend and I owe you for her sake."

"Save the repayment of debts for someone who deserves them, Potter!" he winced as the collar warned him against insolence towards his betters and went on in a less aggressive tone, "Had the Dark Lord chosen Longbottom I would have remained loyal to him. I went to Dumbledore because of circumstances, not due to a moral awakening!"

Potter smiled, slightly, "At first perhaps, but by the end? Remember, I saw your memories!"

Severus fell silent.

After a long pause, Potter asked diffidently, "Sir, can I ask you something?" On receiving a curt nod, he went on, "Thanks to Sirius and Remus, I know a lot about my father but hardly anything about my mother. You knew her better than anyone. Will you talk to me about her?"

Severus' stomach churned. His memories of Lily were private, sacred even. He hated the thought of sharing them; but, as he'd recognised earlier, this was her son. If he was finally taking an interest in his mother instead of his arrogant lout of a father, could he deny him the opportunity to learn more about what a kind and gentle person she had been?

Finally, he nodded. "Not now though."

Potter smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus quickly changed the subject. "How is Mr. Weasley?" he asked and the haunted look returned to Potter's face.

"Not good. He seems, I don't know …withdrawn."

Severus studied the young man carefully. There was something here, something more than concern for a friend and father-in-law.

"And you?" he asked, carefully.

Potter's face became even more drawn. "Not too good either." he replied. His next words came out in a rush. "I don't know what to think. The look on Mr. Weasley's face …it reminded me of …you know, that night on the tower. His expression …it was like, well…"

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding. "Dumbledore wanted me to do it, just as I wanted Mr. Weasley to. As Dumbledore used to say, sometimes you have to make the choice between doing the right thing and the easy thing. The right thing can be difficult and you may hate yourself for doing it. You need to remember that self-hatred is still hatred. Although what Mr. Weasley did was necessary, he will still have to learn to live with it …just as I have. And others need to understand this."

Potter considered, then said, "Did you know that Ginny and I have two boys?"

"Mrs. Weasley **has** mentioned it, once or twice." Severus replied dryly.

"The oldest is named James Sirius – after my father and his best friend. The second one's called Albus - after the man I considered almost a grandfather, and Severus – after my mother's closest friend."

Severus was speechless. At last, he said, "Albus, Severus, Potter – A.S.P. If you're not careful, he'll end up in Slytherin!"

Potter grinned. "It's better than Severus, Albus. I didn't want him to be a S.A.P.!"

After that their silence was almost companionable. It was broken by the sound of a door slamming and footsteps storming in their direction. The door of the outhouse was flung open.

"Lumos!"

Both men narrowed their eyes against the bright light emanating from Dawlish's wand.

"As you can see, he's still here. Where else did you expect him to be?" George Weasley stood behind him.

"How very touching!" Dawlish sneered, after surveying the scene. He examined the door. "There's no lock. What's to prevent him from leaving here after you've gone to bed?"

George shrugged, "That's easily dealt with." He pushed past Dawlish. "Snape, I am ordering you to remain here until sunrise tomorrow morning when you may leave to perform your usual chores." His voice was coldly formal, but his expression was apologetic.

Severus bowed his head. "Yes, master." he replied submissively.

"There. Satisfied?" George asked, turning back to Dawlish. "If he tries to leave now, he'll be disobeying a direct order from his master and the collar will punish him. I doubt if he's willing to risk another taste of that so soon after the last one."

Dawlish nodded, grudgingly and stamped off. The three men waited until they heard the loud pop indicating he had disapparated.

George's expression was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Severus …about what Dad did, about you having to sleep here and about everything really. If we hadn't virtually insisted on having a party none of this would have happened."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't taken the Dark Mark, or if your father had been outbid at the auction. If it comes to that, none of this would have happened if Merope Gaunt hadn't fallen in love with the elder Tom Riddle. What none of us can know is what would have happened instead, and whether it would have been better or worse. We need to deal with life as it is; not how we would want it to be …Sir."

Master George nodded his reluctant understanding. "Is there anything you need?" he asked. "There's plenty of food left from the party. Mum can make you something else if you like, or can I get you some blankets?"

The mere mention of food was enough to make Severus' stomach revolt. "No …thank you, Sir."

He added quickly. "It's a warm night and Dawlish obviously remains suspicious. If he comes back later to check up on me, the presence of such things will only prove to him that he was right to be so. I'll be fine."

"Well …if you're sure? I'll say 'goodnight' then. What are you planning to do, Harry?" he asked his brother-in-law.

"I don't want to leave the Professor alone after what happened. I'll get my Invisibility Cloak so, if Dawlish does come back, he won't be able to see me."

Severus groaned inwardly. He valued his privacy and one of the smaller consolations of his involuntary servitude to the Weasley's was the fact he could sleep without the feeling of being watched.

"That is unnecessary, Mr. Potter." he said. "I assure you I am recovering from the effects of the curse and, although this place is not as salubrious as a bedroom in 'The Burrow', it is an improvement on my former quarters in Azkaban. I'm sure your wife and sons are waiting for you at home." Then, wondering if Potter had an ulterior motive for wanting to remain, he added, "Tomorrow is Sunday. The terms of my sale permit me the afternoon off. If you come round then, I will speak to you about your mother."

"You won't be free to talk to Harry tomorrow afternoon." Master George said. "Minerva McGonagall has called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix for then."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Just to respond to a couple of points:-

**Stocktonwood – **Yes. What the Ministry is doing is more insidious than anything Voldemort did and that makes them more dangerous because they are less obviously evil. In fact, Scrimgeour and Fudge probably don't think that what they're doing is evil at all!

**Excessivelyperky – **Glad you like the idea of an Order meeting because that's what 90 of this chapter is about. I'm a public sector worker myself so I recognized the old joke. Unfortunately all too often it's true, especially for politicians!

I'm sorry this chapter involves a lot of talk, talk. I hope most people don't think it's boring as a result.

_**Previously**_

"_You won't be free to talk to Harry tomorrow afternoon." Master George said. "Minerva McGonagall has called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix for then."_

**Chapter 7**

Severus was grateful to be away from 'The Burrow'. The atmosphere at breakfast and lunch had been thick enough to cut with a wand. Mrs. Weasley had almost smothered him with her concern while making her displeasure with her husband clear. It was fortunate; he thought with dark humour, that Mr. Weasley hadn't had much of an appetite because his wife had only grudgingly acknowledged his presence at her table. His master had looked tired and drawn, the dark circles under his eyes confirming that he had not slept well and he had studiously avoided looking at Severus during the meals. At least hadn't tried to apologise for doing what had to be done. Feeling even more short-tempered than usual, the after effects of the curse leaving him with trembling hands and a dull ache in his bones, he had taken his meals outside and eaten them there before he said or did something they would all regret.

Now he sat on a long sofa in the Drawing Room at number 12 Grimmauld Place, sandwiched between Mrs. Weasley and George, with Mr. Weasley on George's other side. He had been surprised to learn that the meeting was to take place at the old headquarters of the Order since he knew that the Potter's used it as their London residence, but, on reflection had realised it to be an excellent choice. There was nothing suspicious in the Weasley's visiting their daughter and son-in-law and, as the charms making it Unplottable were still in place, the Ministry would have no inkling of who else they had met there. There was a chance that they were staking out the Potter's but he considered that unlikely at this stage. An added bonus had been the opportunity for Mrs. Weasley to visit her grandsons, which had given him an excuse to satisfy his curiosity and see his namesake. He had been pleased to discover that Albus Severus had inherited **her** eyes.

"More tea, Sir?" an ancient but cheerful looking house-elf, barely recognisable as Kreacher came up to him.

After having his cup refilled, Severus looked round the room. The house-elf wasn't the only thing that had changed. It had been re-painted in a light cream colour and most of the hangings had disappeared, giving it a light, airy feel. Mrs. Potter's doing, he presumed.

Most of the others present had attended the party the previous night but there were some changes in personnel. Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Arabella Figg were not there. Presumably they had reached an age where they no longer felt able to actively participate in Order business. However, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had both been on duty the previous night, were in attendance. Also, in addition to Ron and Hermione Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom and the Potters themselves, there were several people he recognised as former members of Dumbledore's Army.

The room was filled with a low rumbling sound as everyone speculated with their neighbours as to the reason for the meeting being called.

Minerva McGonagall stood and the room immediately fell silent. She looked round and spoke.

"Thank you all for coming here this afternoon at such short notice. I don't intend to go into details of what happened at the party last night since most of you were there and those of you that weren't will already have heard the story from those that were, …Hermione?"

The Know-it-All rose, "What the C.S.O. did last night was illegal." she told the room. "The Involuntary Servitude Law gives responsibility for punishing minor disciplinary infractions to the convict's owners. I've researched the matter and they had no right to enter 'The Burrow' and search Professor Snape's room without either evidence of a more serious offence or Arthur and Molly's permission. Nor did Dawlish have the right to threaten to take the Professor away unless the punishment he wanted was inflicted. That, also, is a matter for the owner's discretion. I will be making a formal complaint to the Ministry first thing Monday morning. I will also be initiating a civil case against the Convict Supervision Office and Dawlish himself for damage to fixtures and fittings caused during the search. With your agreement I also want to go after them for causing mental anguish to those of us who were there."

Mr. Weasley took a sharp intake of breath, quickly followed by a muffled sob as he took in the implications of his daughter-in-law's words but Severus ignored him. What the law said and what Dawlish could get away with were two entirely different things. His lips began to curl in a sneer. The girl had always been a naïve idealist and age and experience, it appeared, hadn't changed her.

Her response to the sarcastic laughter that greeted her statement, however, made him re-consider.

"Yes, I know. Dawlish wouldn't have acted any differently even if the illegality of his actions had been pointed out to him at the time. And the civil cases probably won't go anywhere either," she acknowledged, coolly, "but an official complaint will create some publicity for what happened and, hopefully, get people thinking."

Severus spoke up. "How did Dawlish escape being arrested as a collaborator after the end of the war, much less end up as Head of the C.S.O.?"

"Fudge vouched for him; said that he'd been working undercover as part of a Ministry sponsored resistance movement." Shacklebolt responded. "Since then, his rise up the Ministry's ranks has been meteoric."

The laughter that followed this was even more derisive.

With the experience of over fifty years of teaching, Minerva effortlessly re-took control of the meeting.

"I'm sure we all agree that what happened last night was deplorable and offer our apologies to Severus. Our wish to see him and make up for past …misunderstandings contributed to what happened to him. I'm also sure we want to express our support to Arthur who was placed in a position where he had to make a difficult choice."

"Last night, however, was only a symptom of the Ministry's increasing disregard of ordinary wizards and witches legal rights. I was considering calling this meeting even before then. You will all have read Fudge's announcement in yesterday's Daily Prophet. Placing Dark Detectors in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley alone will put them in a strong position to control dissent. If they also locate them in Godric's Hollow, Ottery St. Catchpole and other wizarding communities, they will be able to stamp trouble out almost before it begins. You all know what happened to Mrs. Longbottom's father and he wasn't the only one. If we don't do something soon, it will be too late and we will have sleepwalked into a dictatorship without even realising it."

There was silence as everyone considered her words.

"The Ministry's planned to take total control for centuries," Luna Longbottom's dreamy voice could be heard throughout the room; "It's called the Wettowl Plan. My Dad was about to name the chief conspirators, that's why they kidnapped him."

"Dumbledore always said evil can never be entirely eradicated. All you can do is fight and keep on fighting to keep it at bay." Potter noted.

There were nods of agreement throughout the room. Severus hoped they were for Potter's comment, rather than Lovegood's.

"This is all very well," Tonks said. "But what can we actually do to stop it?" She made it sound as if it was a hopeless task.

This wasn't the response he'd been expecting from the ever optimistic Metamorphmagus. Then Severus remembered that Lupin had died in the final battle, leaving her to bring up their half-werewolf child alone.

Minerva replied to Tonks question. "We stand someone against Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic." she said calmly. "Money is tight for almost everyone and people are getting restless. That's why the Ministry's making such a big thing of the tenth anniversary celebrations. They want to take witches and wizards minds of their current problems. This is the best opportunity we've had in a long time."

She waited patently until the noise that greeted her statement died down.

"Who do we get to go up against him?" a young man who was just recognisable to Severus as Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. "Harry?"

"No, I was thinking of Kingsley. We need someone the Ministry will find it difficult to smear and who better than an Auror?" the Headmistress of Hogwarts replied.

"Shacklebolt may be a competent Auror but what does he know about economics?" Severus burst out. He fought back the pain as his collar punished him for his insolence. "At some point he's going to be asked what his plan is for getting the wizarding world out of recession. Will he have an answer? Not to mention that Scrimgeour can use the power of the Ministry to improve things long enough to win any election. If you think people are going to vote for Shacklebolt because he stands for 'freedom' or 'liberty' or 'individual rights', you're fools. The average witch or wizard will sacrifice such intangible concepts for the illusion of safety and security in a second!"

The room become still and there was a long silence.

"Do you have an alternative suggestion, Severus?" Minerva finally asked.

He allowed his lips to curl in a sneer, "Yes. You said others had disappeared in addition to Lovegood. If we found out what happened to them and proved Ministry involvement, Scrimgeour and Fudge could then be portrayed as the main threat to everyone's mundane little existence."

"Hermione and I have looked into the disappearances" Potter responded. "Kingsley and Tonks have helped as much as they could from within the Ministry. We've identified at least five others in addition to Luna's father. There could be more. The only thing they have in common is that they had all challenged the Ministry in some way and they all received a visit from Ministry officials a few days before they disappeared. All the leads we had turned into dead ends."

"I trust your handwriting has improved Mr. Potter because I want to read your files."

Potter nodded. "I'll get them for you before you leave." he promised.

"Very well." Minerva acknowledged the exchange. "Now, Kingsley, will you stand against Scrimgeour?" On receiving Shacklebolt's nod of assent, she went on. "Right, we can't expect any help from the Daily Prophet or the Wizarding Wireless Network so we need to find another way of publicising our message."

"After they took Dad, the Ministry confiscated 'The Quibbler's' printing press as payment for back taxes but, they didn't know he'd hidden an old one in a cave a few miles from our house. It's still enchanted enough to print posters and leaflets." Luna offered as if having access to a hidden printing press was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you, Luna." Minerva McGonagall responded. "Ginny, you have a way with words. Will you write the campaign material? Dean, can you help with the artwork?"

Ginny Potter and Dean Thomas both indicated their agreement.

"Good." Minerva said, then went on, "I take Severus' point about us needing some sort of plan for economic recovery. Does anyone have any expertise in that area?"

"I've always been interested in Arithmancy. It's not quite the same but I might be able to help." Hermione offered.

"My Mum took a Muggle degree in economics and Dad's the Chairman of a highly successful IT firm." Finch-Fletchley said. "I've picked up stuff from them. The principles should be transferable."

"Very well, Hermione and Justin can work together on that." Minerva said. "Now, to ensure maximum impact, I think we should defer making any sort of announcement until we have something substantial to attack Scrimgeour and Fudge with. In the meantime, we need to keep what we're doing secret from the Ministry, and with the Dark Detectors being installed…"

George looked round at his brother and Lee Jordan. "Sabotage." he announced cheerfully. "That is a job for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Leave it to us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening just over a week after the meeting and Severus sat at the Weasley's kitchen table poring over the files Potter had given him. The atmosphere at 'The Burrow' had improved after the meeting and things had returned to relative normality. Mr. Weasley was in the shed, tinkering with some Muggle device Justin Finch-Fletchley's father had given him. Mrs. Weasley was in the living room, knitting and listening to Celestina Warbeck on WWN. Master George had not yet returned. Based on what he'd said at breakfast, he and the Jordan boy had planned something to slow down work on the Dark Detectors for tonight.

Severus rubbed his eyes and fought back feelings of nostalgia. Reading Potter and Granger's handwriting once again and evaluating their work reminded him of his years as a teacher. He had to admit that they had done a reasonably good job in investigating the disappearances. All obvious leads had been followed up, but, as Gryffindors, they lacked subtlety. He had identified a number of additional ones that warranted looking into.

There was a loud crack and a dishevelled George Weasley suddenly appeared at his elbow. Mrs. Weasley let out a scream on seeing him.

"Merlin's pants!" the young man swore. His eyes anxiously scanned the room. Then he moved to the window, staring outside for a long moment before relaxing. "That was close!"

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, all, Chapter 8 is finally here. Thanks for everyone's continuing interest in my story.

Just a few replies to some reviewers,

**Excessivelyperky – **those are really good ideas.You obviously have atalent for operating in a politically hostile environment. Looked the V for Vendetta reference!

**Saetheas – **No, all the Slytherins aren't in Azkaban but the ones that aren't are keeping their heads down just in case! There will be more involved later. This chapter might give you an idea of who.

Now -

_**Previously**_

_There was a loud crack and a dishevelled George Weasley suddenly appeared at his elbow. Mrs. Weasley let out a scream on seeing him._

"_Merlin's pants!" the young man swore. His eyes anxiously scanned the room. Then he moved to the window, staring outside for a long moment before relaxing. "That was close!"_

**Chapter 8**

Seeing his mother's worried face, George tried to reassure her, "It's alright, Mum. Everything's fine really. It's just …"

The kitchen door crashed open and George whirled round, drawing his wand. For several seconds he and his father faced each other, wands in the classic duelling position. Then they relaxed, slowly replacing them in their robes.

"I heard Molly scream." Mr. Weasley said, smoothing down what remained of his hair and setting his glasses back firmly on his nose. "What happened?"

Severus watched the scene with concern. The younger man was very obviously on edge. Whatever it was must have been a very close call indeed.

George sat down heavily on the chair beside Severus and took a deep breath. His mother studied him carefully before going to a battered cabinet from which she withdrew a bottle of Firewhisky and four glasses. After pouring them all a stiff drink, she handed them round.

"For medicinal purposes." She said before sitting on George's other side, clearly restraining her urge to take him in a maternal embrace while Mr. Weasley sat down opposite their son and they all waited for George to tell his story in his own time.

He took a long gulp and leaned back. "Lee Jordan and I thought it would be fun to scatter a few little surprises for the Department of Magical Maintenance when they started work on installing the Dark Detectors in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Decoy Detonators, dungbombs, stink pellets timed to go off at intervals, that sort of thing. We also set an Atmospheric Charm to create a localised cloudburst as soon as anyone entered the site. Everything was going fine until we started casting some hexes and jinxes. We were halfway through a Revulsion jinx on the area when four Magical Law Enforcement squaddies came out of nowhere and rushed us. We were lucky to get away. If Lee hadn't looked round when he did, we'd be sitting in the Ministry's holding cells now. As it is, we were only just able to apparate away. I'm amazed I didn't splinch myself!"

George suddenly sat up straight. "Blimey …Lee!" he shouted, throwing himself out of his seat and rushing towards the fireplace. He had grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to cast it on the fire.

"Wait!"

The young man stopped and turned round, the floo powder slowly trickling out of his clenched fist onto the floor, to see Severus bent double over the table clutching his head. The older man slowly looked up, his face damp from perspiration. "Forgive me for my insolence, master," he said, relaxing as the pain disappeared. "But we need to understand more about the situation before you contact Mr. Jordan. Could you have been recognised?"

George looked mutinous. "If I had been, wouldn't they be here by now?" he asked impatiently. "Lee could be seriously splinched. I need to check he's all right!"

"And what about Mr. Jordan?" Severus pressed. "Could they have identified him?"

George glanced longingly at the fireplace, then sighed as he realised the implications of Severus' questions.

"I don't know." he admitted. "It's possible."

Severus nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, please could you contact Mr. Ronald and ask him to call Mr. Jordan. The Floo Network Board may be monitoring both this and Mr. Jordan's fireplace so be discreet."

It was phrased as a request but the Weasley's recognised an order when they heard one and Mrs. Weasley hurried to obey.

"Now…Mr. George, please go through what happened in detail. Leave nothing, no matter how small or apparently insignificant out…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked down Diagon Alley at his mistress' heels. As agreed earlier, Mrs. Weasley stopped opposite the Dark Detectors construction site and stared into the shop window facing it, apparently fascinated by a collection of magi-pans. He carefully set down the shopping bags he was carrying and studied the area, noting with amusement, that despite having their plans cut short, Mr. George and the Jordan boy had still managed to create a great deal of mayhem.

The workmen looked irritated and depressed as they stood outside the radius of the cloudburst that still poured down like a waterfall. They were all drenched to the skin, and the stench of un-cleaned lavatories wafting across the narrow alley was causing passers-by to wrinkle their noses in disgust and hurry on past. Inside the area, a frustrated looking wizard was waving his wand, obviously not having a lot of success in stopping the downpour. A squad of Magical Law Enforcement personnel stood guard, urging the few curiosity seekers prepared to ignore the stink to move on.

'_A good piece of magic' _Severus acknowledged, _'almost on a par with the Portable Swamp.'_ He still couldn't fathom out what had happened the previous night and that concerned him. The youngest Weasley boy had confirmed that Jordan had arrived home safely and had not received a visit from the Ministry, so, unless they were playing some deep game, it was unlikely either of them had been recognised. The appearance of so many Magical Law Enforcement personnel, however, remained unexplained. It was possible that they had simply come across the pair by accident, but they had never patrolled in more than two's prior to his imprisonment and Mr. Weasley had confirmed that this was still the case. On the other hand, if the Ministry had been aware of a plan to sabotage the Dark Detectors and set a trap, surely they would have sent hit-wizards or Aurors rather than ordinary squaddies? The only explanations he had come up with was that either the two of them had set off wards around the site, alerting the Ministry who had sent a squad to investigate, or that the Ministry had simply increased security generally in the area. There was nothing around the site to assist him further so he picked up the bags again. Reacting to the pre-arranged signal, Mrs. Weasley turned from the window and led him in the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The shop was quieter than on their previous visit, perhaps because it was midweek or possibly due to the presence of two Aurors who were speaking to the three proprietors. As he and his mistress entered, they turned and regarded the newcomers. They nodded an acknowledgement to Mrs. Weasley and stared at him with a mixture of loathing and contempt. Severus recognised the older one from a period he'd been stationed in Hogsmeade - Savage if his memory was correct. The younger one, who wore the insignia of a trainee, also looked familiar. It was the very light scarring on her face that finally allowed him to identify her - Marietta Edgecombe.

'_So, the Ministry is employing even Aurors on the basis of their loyalty rather than their competence' _he thought dryly.

Although the collar restrained his magic, Occlumency had always been ninety-five percent willpower and focus to five percent magic. Severus made the necessary mental adjustments and met and held Savage's gaze, his eyes opaque mirrors.

Finally, Savage looked away, turning to Mrs. Weasley. "I see you're still indulging your convict." he said viciously. "If there weren't children present, I'd punish him for dumb insolence right here and now!"

"Then it's fortunate for you they are here." his mistress replied, glaring at the man. "I'm sure the Ministry doesn't want another lawsuit. Snape was fit for nothing the entire day after you people forced Arthur to punish him the last time."

Severus had to admire her. Neither her words nor her body language gave any inkling of the anxiety she must be experiencing on finding Aurors questioning her sons. He hadn't realised she had such a talent for dissimulation.

Master George came forward and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Hi, Mum." he said. "Did you see the kafuffle down the street? Auror Savage and Trainee Auror Edgecombe were just asking if we'd seen anyone acting suspiciously over the last couple of days."

"Purely routine." Savage put in smoothly, "We're making enquiries of all the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley. The attempt to sabotage the installation of the Dark Detectors is obviously the work of Dark Wizards or Witches intent on preventing the Ministry unmasking them."

He gave Severus another contemptuous look but this time tinged with suspicion. Severus raised his eyes and tugged meaningfully at his iron collar.

"Well, plenty of other people to see." Savage finally observed, "Best be off." He looked towards the two Weasley's and Lee Jordan, "If you think of anything later you'll let us know?"

On receiving their nods of agreement he stalked out. After giving the Weasley Wizard Wheezes proprietors an arrogant glance, Marietta Edgecombe followed him. Ten pairs of eyes followed them until they disappeared into the shop opposite.

Severus turned to Lee Jordan. After his experience the night before he didn't want to risk giving anything that could be interpreted as an order to Master George and, in his opinion Ronald Weasley lacked the deviousness required for this mission.

"Mr. Jordan, please visit a cross-section of your fellow shopkeepers and find out whether or not they have indeed received similar visits. Be careful not to raise any suspicions when you do so."

Lee Jordan grinned and gave a thumbs-up before heading towards the back door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Floo Network?" Hermione Weasley frowned at the information.

Severus nodded. "All the missing people were going to meet someone before they disappeared. Lovegood was going to 'The Three Broomsticks' to meet up with his daughter and Longbottom while, according to his diary, Spinchley was due to meet with his publisher, Rigby…"

Potter pawed through the files, "But what about Mary Topping?" he objected. "There's no evidence she was planning to meet anyone and she didn't exactly have a reputation for socialising."

Severus glared at the young man. The fact that he now accepted this boy as Lily's son didn't mean that he had to accept being interrupted by him. "Mrs. Topping's daughter had just been involved in a serious accident. I would imagine the normal reaction of any mother, no matter how much of a recluse they are, would be to rush to their daughter's side. The fact that an overnight bag and some items of clothing were apparently missing from her house supports that." he snapped.

His mistress, who was listening to the conversation as she and her daughter were supervising the washing up nodded vigorously.

It was evening and the Potter's and the younger Mrs. Weasley had come round to have supper with their in-laws at 'The Burrow'. His masters and Ronald Weasley were all still at work, although the older Mr. Weasley was expected home shortly and a plate was being kept warm for him.

"Even if that's true, how do we know they took the Floo?" Hermione asked, "They could have apparated or used broomsticks."

"How often do you apparate or fly when your destination is connected to the Floo?" Severus tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He was already treading on dangerous ground with the collar after the way he had spoken to Potter. "Flooing is safer than apparating and faster than a broomstick."

Potter and the Granger girl looked at each other, then nodded, accepting the point.

"So the Ministry **is** involved. This is going to create a major scandal when people find out!" Potter said excitedly.

Granger, he could never get used to thinking of her as Weasley, looked worried. "I don't think we can use it yet, Harry." she said. "It makes sense but it's all circumstantial at the moment."

It was Severus' turn to nod. "Yes, we need more evidence but we have people in the Ministry and now we know where to look…"

The fireplace burst into flames and Mr. Weasley strode out. "Have you heard?" he asked excitedly, "Lucius Malfoy has been returned to Azkaban. Apparently he attacked Amos Diggory. I passed Amos at the Ministry when he was on his way to give a statement to the C.S.O. He's going to have a massive shiner!"

His wife wiped her hands on her apron and put his dinner on the table. "Well, that's a surprise. When Severus and I saw Lucius he looked like he didn't have enough fight left in him to say boo to a bowtruckle!"

"I think you'll find the explanation in today's Daily Prophet, Ma'am." Severus said. He picked up the copy of the paper and opened it to an inside page. Everyone craned over to see the full page advert he was indicating. He read the headline and first paragraph aloud,

**CONVICT AUCTION**** – 2****nd**** JULY**

**The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce the sale of 23 convicted criminals. Among those available for purchase as indentured servants will be six notorious Death Eaters, including Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and Moreham Murderer Antonio DeLuca.**

His listeners stared at him.

"You think he did it deliberately?" Mr. Weasley finally asked. "Why? I never thought of Lucius as being particularly fond of Narcissa and what can he do to help them anyway?"

"They both seem to love Draco, based on their behaviour during the Final Battle anyway." Potter replied.

Severus nodded. "Indeed. Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was never a love match but Draco's birth brought them closer together and they became quite fond of each other. And you should be grateful you have never been asked to do what Lucius did in Azkaban in an attempt to protect his son. Lucius is a Slytherin. He will have a plan."

The room was quiet as everyone tried to imagine what Severus was referring to. He hoped, for their sake, they would never be able to.

The fireplace flared again and Ron Weasley strolled out of it.

"Hi, everyone!" he greeted them all cheerfully before going over to kiss his wife.

He looked round. "Where's George?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked worried and Severus tried to control a rising sense of unease.

"Isn't he at the shop?" his master asked.

Ronald shook his head, "No. He went to see a supplier after lunch. He said he'd Floo straight back here afterwards." He looked at his watch, "That was over six hours ago."

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:**** Nudity and bad language and some unpleasant mental images.**

Thank you once again for everyone's support and reviews. Just a few responses,

**Silverthreads –** Thank you. I know what you mean. I like to read several chapters at once myself.

**Rosebud811 – **Hopefully this chapter will keep the surprises coming!

**Excessivelyperky – **I like the way your mind works and you're right in your guess about George but I can't say which one because that would give away a bit of plot!

**Zafaran – **The Malfoy family will play an important part in the plot from now on and you're very close as to how.

Sorry this Chapter is shorter than usual but the last one was longer so it evens out. On with the story -

_**Previously**_

_He looked round. "Where's George?" he asked._

_Mrs. Weasley looked worried and Severus tried to control a rising sense of unease._

"_Isn't he at the shop?" his master asked._

_Ronald shook his head, "No. He went to see a supplier after lunch. He said he'd Floo straight back here afterwards." He looked at his watch, "That was over six hours ago."_

**Chapter 9**

The Artic wind knifed through the thin cloth of Severus' prison uniform. It was mid-June, the beginning of summer in Britain, but, in Azkaban, it was always winter. The small, magically controlled boat bumped up against the pier and two warders appeared. One pointed his wand and released him from the Full Body-Bind the guard on Sentinel Island had cast after placing him in the boat. The man then muttered a spell and the chain securing him to his seat fell away with a clatter.

"Out!"

Severus rose. It was difficult to obey the order with his wrists and ankles shackled and the boat rocking. The guards offered no help, keeping him covered with their wands throughout, despite the presence of the chains and control collar. Finally he lay sprawled on the pier.

"Get up!"

If disembarking from the boat had been difficult, following this instruction, fettered as he was, proved to be impossible. At last, one of the guards grew impatient with his struggles and roughly hauled him upright, giving him a push towards the shore.

"Move!"

'_A man of __few words and one, apparently, of none at all." _Severus thought, resignedly. He recognised neither of the men so he assumed there had been a guard rotation in the weeks he had been the Weasley's servant._ 'At least they are maintaining the intellectual standard of Azkaban guards."_

As he shuffled towards the barren rock that housed his destination his eyes rose to take in the grim outline of the prison, visible now he was inside its protective wards, as it stood menacingly at the very top of the island.

'_The old place hasn't changed since I've been away!'_

He stepped off the wooden planks of the pier and stopped outside the guard post. He'd been through this before and knew the admissions procedure. One of the guards took out a secrecy sensor and ran it over Severus' body. Apparently the result was satisfactory because his shackles fell to the ground.

"Strip."

It didn't take him long to obey this order since all he was wearing was the tattered shirt and trousers he had originally been sold in. His nakedness added nothing to his physical distress; the protection against the elements offered by those rags had been minimal at best.

"Raise your arms…turn…bend…spread…open your mouth…"

As he had done so often before, he silently complied with each instruction as it was given. Only when the degrading exercise was finished did the guard with the vocabulary take a clipboard from inside the guard hut and consult it.

"7085, Snape, convicted Death Eater. Returned for attitude re-adjustment." He grinned unpleasantly at his new prisoner. "You're the second Death Eater scumbag we've had returned in as many weeks. Double the entertainment!"

'_So you can do simple __mathematics too,"_ was Severus' silent response, _"Definitely an intellectual giant among your peers."_

"All right, swine, time to start your re-training. Assume the position and move out."

Still stark naked, Severus placed his hands behind his head and began to trudge up the steep hill towards the prison proper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Insolence, disobedience, insubordination, laziness and you stole from your masters!" the grossly fat man looked up from the parchment he was reading and regarded his new inmate.

Severus stood before a large desk separated from the Deputy Governor by a Repelling spell. He had still not been issued with any clothing and his shoulders and arms were aching from keeping them raised behind his head. His demeanour, however, remained stoic, displaying nothing of his discomfort.

"Mr. Weasley says he originally tried to treat you with kindness and you threw it back in his face, taking advantage of him and his family. Then his son was kidnapped by Dark Wizards and his patience ran out." the man continued. "We don't make that mistake here, 7085. Our job is to tame animals like you and my men love their work. By the time we're finished, if Mr. Turnbull here ordered you to lick his arse clean, you'll do it and be grateful for the opportunity. You probably think that if Azkaban didn't break you the first time round, it won't now. You're wrong. Our penal programme was designed to discipline the worst of the worst. It makes the rest of the prison look like a holiday resort. We pride ourselves that we've never yet failed to install a proper appreciation of their station and respect for their masters in the convicts sent to us."

The Deputy Governor gestured to one of the guards who stepped forward and tapped his wand against Severus' collar.

"Mr. Turnbull has just removed all the spells on the collar except those binding your magic." the Deputy Governor explained, "We prefer a more hands on approach to punishment here."

He studied Severus, taking in his well nourished body. "Your former masters have been over-feeding you. Always leads to laziness and impertinence. That's something we'll correct immediately."

He turned to the guard he'd identified as Mr. Turnbull. "Take him to the Dark Cells. No food. Let's see what effect starvation has on his spirit."

'_That doesn't sound promising, time to live up to my publicity.' _Severus thought.

He sneered at the man, allowing his eyes to drift down towards his generous paunch.

"Have you thought about testing the effectiveness of that treatment on yourself…Sir?"

A guard's truncheon hit him hard across his back, forcing him to his knees and blows began to rain down on him.

The fat man watched the beating dispassionately. Finally, when Severus was almost unconscious, he waved his hand and the guards stepped back. The Deputy walked to the edge of the Repelling spell and looked down coldly at the prostrate man.

"No doubt you thought that was funny." he said. "Here insolence is punished swiftly and harshly. Understand this convict 7085, you are nothing. You are not a person; you are a number. You have no rights and no protections. Nobody here gives a damn whether you live or die. Nobody outside, except a few soft-hearted idiots without any influence whatsoever, care whether you live or die. You are completely in our power, to do with as we wish."

Severus forced a sneer onto his lips. "Nice speech." he said. "Did you have it written for you by a professional speechwriter?"

The Deputy shook his head in mock sadness. "I can see you're going to be a challenging case."

He turned to the guards, "Forget the Dark Cell," he ordered, "Put him in the Birdcage."

The two guards grabbed Severus by his arms and half-dragged, half carried him out of the room and along a short corridor until they reached a courtyard. They stopped and Severus raised his head to see a small cage. Had he been standing upright it would have been no more than waist height. Turnbull raised his hand and swung open the side facing them, then with the speed and efficiency born of long practice, Severus found himself manoeuvred inside the cramped space. The gate swung shut. Turnbull pointed his wand and the lock clicked.

"You, 6993, come here!" the other guard shouted.

'_So he can speak!' _Severus thought. He looked up through the metal bars to see the ragged and filthy figure of Lucius Malfoy stumbling towards them.

The guard pointed at a thick chain. "Your Death Eater pal here has earned himself a swinging time. Take that and start hauling until I tell you to stop." he instructed.

Malfoy glanced towards the cage and their eyes met for a moment in mutual recognition. Then he bent down and began to obey.

Severus felt the cage rising slowly. He looked across to where the guards were urging Lucius on with blows as he struggled to obey the command in his emaciated state. Finally, when the cage was fifteen feet or so off the ground, it stopped and the chain was connected to a ring.

"Enjoy the view!" Turnbull shouted. He and his sidekick laughed, then walked off after giving Malfoy a final blow, propelling him back in the direction he'd come from.

Crouched in the rocking cage, open to the elements on five sides, Severus considered his position. On the downside, he was confined in a space too small to either stand upright or sit down for an unknown length of time. He was cold and naked, with the temperature certain to plummet even further when night fell and it seemed certain that thirst had been added to his punishment as well as hunger.

On a more positive note, however, he couldn't be beaten unless they wanted to go to the trouble of hauling him back down again. More importantly, he had succeeded in making contact with Lucius - after a fashion, and Turnbull's parting words had been accurate. He had an excellent view of most of the prison. The courtyard below him was one of four, separated by walls running at right angles. The area nearest the gate appeared to be the administrative block. Judging by the 20 – 30 shivering inmates' listlessly walking round in a circle under the watchful eyes of warmly clad guards, the yard opposite that housed the main prison. He couldn't see Draco, but he and the others had been exercised separately in the week before their sale so that might not be significant. The remaining courtyard appeared deserted, the buildings falling into disrepair, but the odd flash of light at the barred windows showed that someone was still using it.

'_The Women's section?' _he wondered. A thought struck him. _'If I do see Narcissa, would I recognise her? Would Lucius even? Its been ten years since either of us has set eyes on her and Merlin knows what she's been through during them.'_

At that thought, his eyes turned downward to where Malfoy and three other convicts were labouring to turn a giant crank while a guard stood over them with a whip.

So far, all told, he would have to describe the success of his mission as being mixed.

'_I __only hope the other members of the Order are having more luck.' _He thought as he huddled up even more than the cage required to try to retain as much body heat as possible. He guessed it was going to be a wasted effort.

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

It's nice to know that the plot twist in the last chapter surprised people. I like to do that! I hinted in the last chapter that things were not necessarily how they seemed but it becomes clearer, a little anyway, in this one.

**Dutske** – I don't know what to say. Thanks for the compliment! I've never had anyone tell me they look forward to Monday's just so they can read my latest update before.

**excessivelyperky **– you're probably right about Narcissa. I don't see how she could have survived without protectiors of some kind. As for Bella, however, I'm going with what's implied in canon and assuming she's dead.

To **dancegirl01mom, Rosebud811** and** Silverthreads **hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**WARNING – **One use of crude imagery.

_**Previously**_

'_I only hope the other members of the Order are having more luck.' He thought as he huddled up even more than the cage required to try to retain as much body heat as possible. He guessed it was going to be a wasted effort._

**Chapter 10**

Severus' squatted in the narrow confines of the Birdcage, his knees drawn up against his chest and his shoulders hunched. This had proved to be the least uncomfortable of the limited number of positions available to him. Nevertheless, his muscles screamed with cramp, his hands and feet were numb and he couldn't stop himself from shivering. Fortunately, his worse fears had not been realised. The temperature had remained above freezing, mainly due to a shower just after nightfall. He had been able to take the edge off his raging thirst by catching some of the water in his mouth but had been, literally, soaked to the skin. The rain had been followed by a bitterly strong north wind, reducing his body temperature even further and causing his cage to swing violently on its chain, the links clanking and groaning under the assault.

The prison below had been dark and silent for what seemed an age. The last sign of life had been sounds of revelry carried on the wind from the administration building. Then a number of drunken guards had stumbled out of a doorway and disappeared into their quarters and the last lighted window had gone dark. He felt abandoned and alone, even though he knew that to be an illusion. Inside the prison, guards still prowled the cell blocks venting their anger and frustrations on the prisoners while their superiors turned a blind eye.

He wondered how long it would be before dawn. Probably some hours yet, he surmised, days were short this far north and the horizon was as inky black as the rest of the night sky.

'_How long are they going to keep me here?__' _

The day had been bad but the night was worse and every hour increased the agony in his muscles and the icy chill in his bones. He doubted he would last another night like this. He remembered seeing others suffer the cage during his previous period of incarceration and tried to remember how long they had swung for. He couldn't. Existence in Azkaban was too harsh to spare a thought for the sufferings of strangers.

'_Pull yourself together Snape,' _he told himself viciously, fighting against the urge to self-pity. _'You've undergone pain and hardship before. Your father abused you, the Dark Lord Crucio-ed you and Azkaban the first time round wasn't exactly a picnic, but you never broke. What doesn't kill you makes you strong. You're a survivor. Dumbledore knew that. That was what made you such a useful tool to him. This is not the time to give in to weakness. This is your idea and when it succeeds you will gain not only your freedom but the status and respect you've always wanted!'_

A rectangle of light suddenly appeared in the courtyard housing the dilapidated buildings that he had originally thought housed the Women's Section and Severus' attention was drawn back down to the prison as he realised that someone had opened a door there. The break in the darkness diminished. Whoever had opened the door had left it slightly ajar, presumably to facilitate his return. As he watched, a strong gust of wind caused the cage to rock even harder and the chain holding it creaked loudly, the noise reverberating through the silent prison courtyard.

A white ball appeared, growing brighter and brighter until it lit up the night. The wizard who had cast the spell studied the cage and the man within it indifferently for a moment, then obviously accustomed to seeing prisoners being punished in that manner, ended it and night returned.

"Is everything all right, Professor Mallinovich?" someone called from within the building.

"Yes, fine." The man responded in thickly accented English. "I came out to smoke my pipe and heard a noise but it's only a convict in the Birdcage."

Excitement coursed through Severus and, for a brief moment, he forgot the pain and the cold. He'd been wrong in some of his deductions but this man's presence here, in Azkaban, proved that he had been on the right track and opened up all sorts of new possibilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jolting of the cage being hauled down roused Severus from the semi-conscious state that had, ironically, overcome him just as the first signs of dawn had appeared. Whoever was on the end of the chain let go when it was a few feet from the ground and the cage fell, hitting the flagstones in the courtyard with a crash. He heard the gate being unlocked and felt rough hands drag him out. He lay on the ground and tried to stretch but found that his joints had locked in position.

A voice swore and a burning sensation spread through his body. He wondered what they were doing to him now, but found, to his surprise, that he could now move his arms and legs although it was painful to do so.

"An Auror's coming to interview him." a worried voice said. "He's got to be fit enough to be interrogated."

"You worry too much!" another voice replied. "She won't be here until the afternoon. Give him a hose down, cover him up, get some food down him and let him rest until she arrives and he'll be good enough for her purposes. They don't expect us to treat these animals with dragon-hide gloves. As long as he can answer questions she won't care what state he's in otherwise."

A jet of cold water pummelled Severus, jerking him back to full consciousness. He raised his arms to protect himself against the battering.

"See, he'll be fine!" the second voice, who Severus now recognised as belonging to Officer Turnbull, grunted.

Once the hose down was complete, the two guards grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet, leading him away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell was cold and the stench of body waste and damp straw filled the air. The steady drip, drip of water could be heard coming from a corner, but to Severus, laying on the thin coating of straw that covered the floor, it was a blessed relief. He was out of the wind and rain, he had been given a bowl of thin gruel and a stale piece of bread and he had finally been given something to cover his nakedness. The shirt and trousers were filthy, torn and ragged, they smelt as if they had just been removed from a corpse and might well have been for all he knew, but, at least he was now clothed.

He wondered how long it would be before the Auror arrived. The guards had said she was due in the afternoon but there was no window in the cell so he couldn't guess the time. He made himself relax as he waited.

Outside, in the corridor, the sound of footsteps followed by doors being unlocked and then slammed shut again could be heard. Finally, they stopped outside his cell and Severus heard the sound of something heavy being put down. A key clanked in the lock, the door opened and a beaten and defeated looking Lucius Malfoy entered the cell. Based on his previous experience of Azkaban, Severus knew what he had come for.

"Ah, Lucius, here to empty my soil bucket? What a come down for you. Or, considering how much time you've spent metaphorically shovelling shit for the Dark Lord, do you think you've found your natural level?" he greeted his former friend, nodding towards a corner of the cell, "It's over there."

Malfoy slowly shuffled towards the bucket. Severus thought how different he looked with his once long white hair cropped close to his skull and wondered if his own appearance had changed as much now his own hair was a similar stubble.

"You're not in a position to talk, Snape." Malfoy retorted, "Betrayed and abandoned by your precious friends in the Order of the Phoenix as soon as one of their own was attacked by Dark Wizards!"

Severus sneered and Malfoy's grey eyes were suddenly alert as he studied him. Malfoy turned towards the door where Officer Turnbull's partner stood watching.

"Leave us alone for a few moments please, Mr. Gregory." Lucius phrased it as a request but Severus recognised it as an order, as apparently did the guard because he nodded.

"Five minutes, no more, Malfoy." He said as he disappeared from sight.

Severus levered himself into a sitting position and raised his eyebrows. "Ah!" he said. "That explains a lot. How are you paying him off? I thought the Ministry confiscated all your assets?"

Lucius shrugged. "In this country, yes; but I had money invested with the Swiss and Cayman Island Goblins that they knew nothing about. The Diggory's may have used me as a punching bag but I was able to use their floo connection to firecall the Goblins and gain access to those assets. Now, why are you really here?"

Severus ignored the question. "You read about Narcissa and Daraco's forthcoming sale and you assaulted Diggory to get sent back here to rescue them. I guessed that, but what I didn't know was how you planned to do it. A bribed guard is a tremendous advantage to an escape plan. Although he won't be able to help you get past the security wards surrounding the island."

"I have that covered, and my primary objective is Draco, but if I can rescue Narcissa as well, I will." Malfoy replied. "Now, answer my question."

Severus quickly considered his options but he had always intended to use Malfoy's escape as his way off the island.

"I'm here on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix and I want your help." He said.

Lucius allowed a sarcastic smile to cross his face. "Sorry but I have other priorities."

Severus carried on as if he hadn't heard; a trick he'd learned from Dumbledore. "Narcissa and Draco will be auctioned. They will be bought by members of the Order of the Phoenix who will treat them well. You will remain here and assist me to complete my mission. Then we will use whatever means you have arranged to escape."

Malfoy stared at him. "I don't see anything in there for me." he said. "I think I'll stick with my original plan."

"Once we have succeeded, the Order will be in control of the Ministry and all three of you will receive a full pardon. Think about it, Lucius. Assuming you get both Draco and Narcissa out they could die during the escape or be re-captured, punished and then sold anyway. Even if it succeeds, the three of you will be fugitives, spending the rest of your lives looking over your shoulders for hit wizards or Aurors, while the Goblins bleed you dry of every Knut you still have. If you agree to assist me, however, both Draco and Narcissa will be safe and, when it's over, you will all be able to lead normal lives again. The benefits far outweigh any additional risks."

"And how exactly does the return of a convicted Death Eater to Azkaban for attitude re-adjustment lead to a successful coup against Scrimgeour? Malfoy asked sceptically.

Severus smiled inwardly. Lucius was curious, he had almost won. "I'll explain once I know you're with us." he replied confidently.

Malfoy frowned, deep in thought. "What about the assets the Ministry seized after my arrest?" he finally asked. "If I agree, I want the contents of my Gringotts vault and my estate returned to me."

Severus knew this was the time to be tough. If he gave in to all Lucius' demands the man would think him weak and lose all respect for him.

He shook his head. "That won't happen. You chose the losing side and must accept that there will be some consequences for that. From the sound of it, however, you won't experience any significant reduction to your accustomed standard of living. Now what's your answer?"

Lucius laughed. "All right, I had to ask! I agree your terms!"

Severus nodded and the two Slytherins solemnly shook hands on the deal. Severus was about to ask for details of the escape plan when the sound of footsteps indicated Officer Gregory was returning. Malfoy quickly tipped the contents of the cell's soil bucket into the large pail outside and replaced it in the corner. Then, without a backward look, he left the cell and Gregory slammed the door shut and re-locked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fetters on Severus' feet made a clanking sound as he hobbled into the interview room, bracketed by guards. He found himself forced into a heavy wooden chair which was bolted to the floor and, despite the fact he was bound hand and foot, chains erupted from the arms and legs to hold him securely within it.

The Auror looked at him impassively, then turned to the guards.

"That will be all. You may leave now. I'll call when I'm finished with the prisoner."

The guards looked at each other but, indoctrinated as they were to respect Aurors', they obediently left the room.

As the door closed behind them, Tonks cast a _Muffliato_ and turned back towards him.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. "You look like hell!"

"It's been an event packed forty-eight hours." He replied, dryly. He stared at her hair, noting that it was the same mousy grey colour it always seemed to be these days. "I could pass comment on your appearance too but let's not waste time. I need a report on how the preparations are progressing and I have some important information for you to pass back to the Order. Molly Weasley, for instance, will want to know that I now believe there is every chance George and the other kidnap victims are alive."

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for reading and **dancegirl01mom**, **Silverthreads** and **,00, ()**

especially for reviewing.

This will be the last update before Christmas. I hope you all enjoy it and will want to read more in 2008.

Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

_**Previously**_

_As the door closed behind them, Tonks cast a Muffliato and turned back towards him._

"_Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. "You look like hell!"_

"_It's been an event packed forty-eight hours." He replied, dryly. He stared at her hair, noting that it was the same mousy grey colour it always seemed to be these days. "I could pass comment on your appearance too but let's not waste time. I need a report on how the preparations are progressing and I have some important information for you to pass back to the Order. Molly Weasley, for instance, will want to know that I now believe there is every chance George and the other kidnap victims are alive."_

**Chapter 11**

Tonks stared at him, her face a mixture of emotions. "Can you be sure?" she asked finally, "I don't want to raise Molly's hopes only to have them dashed again. It would kill her!"

"Progress report, Tonks." Severus rapped. He felt at a disadvantage, chained as he was, and channelled all the power and authority he had into his voice.

Reacting to seven years with him as her teacher, the Auror brought her mind back to business with an effort.

"We're continuing to successfully sabotage the installation of Dark Detectors in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Neville Longbottom's taken charge of the Hogsmeade team and Ernie Macmillan's leading on Diagon Alley. Lee Jordan and Ron Weasley are doing a good job of diverting the squaddies watching them away from our target for the night. Kingsley and I are adding to the confusion by finding all sorts of false leads. As far as we can tell, Scrimgeour and Fudge's people don't seem to suspect anyone in the Order apart from Lee and Ron …and George, of course. We've done our best to keep it that way. Minerva even wrote to the 'Hogsmeade Chronicle' welcoming the Dark Detectors on behalf of the school. Hermione and Justin have drawn up some sort of economic recovery plan, but don't ask me about the details because I don't even pretend to understand it!"

Severus sneered at that, more out of habit than anything else. "What about the leaflets? I assume they are within your level of intellectual comprehension?"

Tonks ignored the insult. "We have a couple of thousand flyers announcing Kingsley's candidature all ready to go. Ginny's kept the message simple and non-committal, 'Vote for Change, Vote for Shackebolt.' Dean's done a drawing of two Ministry officials turning a wizard upside down and shaking his money out of him. We think it subtly implies the Ministry is misusing its power. We didn't want to be any more specific until we knew how you were getting on. Kingsley's making the announcement tomorrow."

"Good." Severus responded. "Now, to my report. I have successfully contacted Malfoy. He has agreed to assist us in return for a full pardon for himself and his family…"

"Can we trust him?" Tonks interrupted.

Severus shrugged. "He has every reason to hate Scrimgeour and his faction and, once Narcissa and Draco are sold to members of the Order, they will act as hostages for his continued loyalty."

Tonks looked troubled. "I don't like the idea of punishing someone for another person's actions. It doesn't seem right."

'_Silly Gryffindor honour!'_he thought. Out loud, however, he said,"It is unlikely to be necessary. Lucius is a Slytherin and will assume the Order will act in that manner. This assumption will prevent you having to actually do so." His tone was that used to explain some simple concept to a child.

Tonks looked unconvinced and unhappy. "What about George and the other victims?" she finally asked. "What made you change your mind and think they may still be alive?"

"Professor Mallinovich is here."

Tonks gave him a blank look and he sighed at her ignorance.

"The Professor used to be a teacher at Durmstrang. He was sacked when even that notoriously broad-minded institution decided they could no longer countenance some of his experiments. That was shortly before the Dark Lord's return. I don't know what he's been doing since, but his presence here leads me to believe he's continuing his work under Ministry protection."

"What did his experiments involve?" Tonks imagination must have been working overtime because she looked sick as she asked the question.

"Mind control." Severus said simply. "What the Muggles call brain-washing."

"Like the _Imperius C_urse?"

Severus shook his head. "No. The _Imperius_ simply forces someone to obey another. It can be overcome by willpower and, like all spells; it ends if the person who cast's it dies. What Mallinovich was working on was a way of destroying an individual's own beliefs and ideals and replacing them with a new set. The methods he believed necessary to achieve this objective were extremely harsh."

Tonks considered this. "You think George and the others are his latest test subjects? If his methods are as bad as you say, they could be dead anyway."

He shook his head again. "No. I think they are being kept safe and comparatively well. Think how advantageous it would be to Scrimgeour and Fudge if their most vocal critics suddenly became their strongest supporters. Without leadership, any opposition movement is bound to fail. I don't believe the Ministry would waste the potential of so many former opponents suddenly seeing the light when they have a stock of experimental subjects here in Azkaban whose deaths would pass un-noticed and uncared for by the majority of people. I have made enquiries of a guard, whom Lucius has bribed, and a number of convicts with life sentences and no close living relatives have died in mysterious circumstances. I wasn't previously aware of this because the individuals concerned were never placed in the general population."

Tonks' face screwed up in concentration as she tried to work this through. "They clearly haven't been successful so far," she said slowly, "or the victims would have re-appeared already. The first victim we know about was Xeno. Lovegood. He disappeared about three years ago. What sort of explanation could the Ministry give for why people who've been missing for so long suddenly came back?"

Severus shrugged. "Amnesia or having been kidnapped and held by Dark Wizards come to mind as options. There will certainly be others."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tonks.

"Get inside the building that houses Mallinovich's work and confirm my deductions are correct." Severus replied. "You are Shacklebolt's partner. Once he declares he's going to stand against Scrimgeour, you'll be under suspicion too, so you had better not come here again. It would be suspicious if you came too often anyway. I'll send out what I've learned through Narcissa or Draco."

Tonks looked worried. "They're due to be auctioned the day after tomorrow. That doesn't give you a lot of time to plan."

Severus stared at her, his eyebrows raised, until she nodded.

"Be careful." Tonks finally said, ending the _Muffliato _and calling for the guards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus bent his back to put the full weight of his body behind the bar of the heavy wheel he, Lucius and the other penal division convicts were turning. It was hard, useless labour, serving absolutely no purpose other than to push their starved bodies to the absolute limits of their remaining physical strength. It did, however, give him an opportunity to speak to his former friend and fellow conspirator without needing Mr. Gregory's assistance, at least when they were out of the earshot of the guard who stood by, driving them on with his whip when the effort involved caused their weakened bodies to flag.

"So," Lucius muttered just loudly enough for Severus to hear as he summed up the information he had received earlier, "some Order members staged a diversion in the Floo Network Authority office allowing others to examine their logs. They discovered that there had been floo activity in the relevant addresses just prior to each disappearance and that each journey had been diverted to Azkaban; and you volunteered to come back here to investigate. Very Gryffindor of you!" he sneered.

"I want my freedom." Severus replied in the same low voice. "As a Slytherin, I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve my end. I expect you to do the same."

"And exactly what dangerous scheme does that entail now?"

Severus was surprised that, for the first time in years, the man's arrogant drawl had returned. Clearly the fact that he had a guard under his thumb was doing wonders for his ego.

"We infiltrate Mallinovich's laboratory." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"I can't speak for you..."

Conversation stopped as they, once again, passed the guard, then Malfoy picked up the conversation from where he had left off.

"…but, if you're right, I don't fancy becoming one of this man's, what do the Muggles call them? Oh yes, guinea pigs."

"That wasn't what I had in mind. Mallinovich's experiments cause fatalities and disposing of corpses is a nasty, disgusting business. Why dirty your own hands when there are plenty of convicts available to do it for you? There is certain to be some sort of labour unit assigned to that part of the prison. Your man, Gregory, will be able to smuggle us in as part of that detail."

"No talking there!"

Engrossed in their discussion, they hadn't seen the guard move. He strode towards them, raising his whip, which cracked as it fell on their backs in a flurry of blows, causing them to cry out in pain. Afterwards, they remained silent until the whistle blew to signal the end of the exercise period and they were marched back to their cells.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keys jangled in the lock and Severus knelt, bowing his head as he held out his bowl to receive his evening slop.

The cell door opened and Mr. Gregory stood, holding a pail. Instead of ladling some of its contents into the bowl, however, he glanced round carefully and entered the cell.

"Malfoy's told me what you want." he said rapidly, "But it's impossible. There are only two convicts assigned to that part of the prison and they've both been Kissed!"

Severus raised his head to look at the corrupt guard. "The Dementors have been gone for over ten years. I thought people didn't live long after receiving the Kiss?"

Gregory gave another anxious glance towards the passageway.

"I don't know, I'm not an expert, but these two have been here for years. Numbers, 988 and 1127, no-one knows their real names or what crimes they committed to earn the Kiss."

'_It makes sense.'_ Severus thought. _'The Kissed don't talk, don't think and mindlessly follow every order they are given.'_

It was a further complication but time was of the essence. They had to get into Mallinovich's laboratory tomorrow.

He came to a decision. "Listen carefully, there's a potion - it's easy to make out of commonly available ingredients. Give it to them and they'll be too sick to work. Then arrange for Malfoy and I take their places but, whatever you do, don't mention our given names, especially in Mallinovich's hearing."

"I didn't bleedin' well sign up for any of this." Gregory complained. "Helping someone to escape is dangerous enough, but smuggling spies into the most heavily protected part of the prison; that's something else!"

"I'm sure Malfoy is paying you well." Severus told him coldly, "And you must need the money. Why take his bribe otherwise?"

Gregory looked at him, his expression undecided.

"Come back later. Tell whoever's on duty that you want to ...amuse yourself with me." Severus' lips curled, sardonically. "That's common enough not to arouse any suspicions and will give me the time to talk you through how to make the potion."

A shout came from the passageway outside.

"Hey, Phil, what's keeping you? We've got to give all these animals their swill before we can knock off!"

"Coming!" Gregory shouted back. "Just showing 7085 who's boss."

His fist flew out, the strength of the blow sending Severus flying. By the time he had recovered, the cell door was closed. He looked over at his food bowl to see that Gregory had filled it before he had left. The contents were grey, foul smelling and completely unrecognisable but the bowl had been filled to the brim and he was content.

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, thanks for all the reviews I received for the last chapter, 8 in total, the highest number I've ever had! I couldn't have had a nicer Christmas present! Welcome also to Naiini and Robyn Hawkes who have put this story down in their favourites/alerts.

Responding to some of the comments received –

**Excessivelyperky – **Thanks for the compliment about Mallinovich. Sorry, but I don't plan on him eating anyone, even with fava beans and nice Chianti! Sorry about the sudden change of scene and the delay in explaining but I wanted to surprise everybody and keep the story fresh.

**Whitehound – **Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to imply that the Order would actually use Draco and Narcissa as hostages, just that Lucius would judge them by his own standards and expect them to if he put a foot wrong.

**Luthien and Tari () – **Dumbledore did say they sorted too soon with all the implications that carries. Do you think Severus is acting out of character? Please let me know.

**Rosebud811 – **Thanks for the compliment about Severus' and Lucius' interaction. I really enjoyed writing that section and was pleased with the result. Also I'm not sure whether to congratulate you on your insight or hate you for it! I was always planning on bringing You Know Who into it at this point - honestly! I didn't nick your suggestion and run with it, please believe me!

**Robyn Hawkes –** Thank you, especially, for the review. It's not often you get someone saying they hate the story but feel compelled to read it anyway! What is it that keeps you coming back for more, the plot, the characterizations, the cliffhangers or just the attraction of repulsion? Please can you tell me? I'm genuinely interested to know!

**Skeptic – **Yes, Severus was saved by the skin of his teeth. I realized I'd come close to killing him off in the cage but I remembered reading somewhere that of all the soldiers captured by the Japanese during W.W.2, it was the scrawny, working class lads who'd been brought up in circumstances of extreme want and deprivation during the Depression who were best able to survive. Severus comes from the same sort of background and I see him having the same wiry strength and resilience. In real life, I accept that, after an experience like that, even if he survived, he wouldn't have recovered as fast as I made him here.

Now here's Chapter 12.

**WARNING – **Contains some strong language and imagery.

_**Previously**_

_The cell door opened and Mr. Gregory stood, holding a pail. Instead of ladling some of its contents into the bowl, however, he glanced round carefully and entered the cell._

"_Malfoy's told me what you want." he said rapidly, "But it's impossible. There are only two convicts assigned to that part of the prison and they've both been Kissed!"_

_It was a further complication but time was of the essence. They had to get into Mallinovich's laboratory tomorrow._

_Severus came to a decision. "Listen carefully, there's a potion - it's easy to make out of commonly available ingredients. Give it to them and they'll be too sick to work. Then arrange for Malfoy and I to take their places but, whatever you do, don't mention our given names, especially in Mallinovich's hearing."_

**Chapter 12**

Severus and Lucius stood quietly with their eyes lowered and their arms folded loosely across their chests as they waited for the door leading to the Restricted Section to open. The door was secured by both physical and magical means and the time it was taking testified to the level of security the Ministry had invested to keep whatever was going on in there away from prying eyes.

The previous evening had not been pleasant for Severus. After being sold to the Weasley's he had hoped that he would never again be used in that way. It had been necessary, however, in case the guard on duty had decided to check up on them during the time Gregory had been in the cell with him, and, as their presence here testified, the ordeal had been worth it.

Finally, the last magical ward came down. There was a clatter of keys and the door opened. A man peered out at them.

"These replacements for 988 and 1127 then?" he asked.

"No, they're V.I.P's from the U.S. Ministry. Can't you tell by looking at them?" Mr. Gregory replied, sarcastically. "Convicts 6993 and 7085, both lifers and both undergoing re-training after being returned as incorrigible by their masters."

"Alright, alright. No need to get shirty." the man replied. He looked towards Severus and Lucius. "Get your arses in here." He ordered them. "There's a pile of work that needs doing."

They hurried to obey.

"Not you, sorry. Authorised personnel only."

Mr. Gregory had tried to follow them but had been barred from entering.

"Come back at five o'clock to pick them up again. If 988 and 1127 are still incapable, the bosses will probably want them back tomorrow. If not, we'll '_Obliviate' _them before returning them."

The door slammed in Mr. Gregory's face, but not before Severus had exchanged a meaningful look with the guard.

"Alright, listen and listen well. I'm only going to say this once." Their escort glared at his new convict labourers. "I'm Mr. Withershin, the Cleaning Supervisor. You will address me by that name or as 'Sir'. Do what you're told, don't ask questions and keep your mind and your eyes on your work. Disobey these rules and you'll live to regret it. Understand?"

They both indicated that they did.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy added.

"Right, left turn, move out!"

Severus and Lucius were marched deeper into the Restricted Section. Initially, the corridors appeared deserted, the area run down and decaying, but, as they progressed the décor improved and they found themselves walking down a passageway with cells on both sides, their open doors showing that they had been converted into work areas where people were busily engaged in watching bubbling cauldrons, examining specimens on workbenches or just pouring over parchments.

To Severus, it was a nostalgic scene and he had to restrain himself from displaying the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

'_One day, I shall be free __to perform research again' _hepromised himself.

At one point they came across a knot of people standing in a doorway, talking excitedly. As they marched by, their conversation could be overheard.

"_An Auror too, can you believe it!"_

Severus felt a warm glow of satisfaction. It sounded like Shacklebolt's announcement had made the Daily Prophet. He wondered what spin they had put on the story. He found out when they passed a small cell that had been converted into an office. Its occupant was clearly more interested in Quidditch than current affairs and was reading the back page, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the headline and the lead first sentence, which was in larger type.

**MINISTER CHALLENGED!**

'_In a last ditch attempt to prevent his dismissal for incompetence, junior Ministry official, Kingsley Shacklebolt last night announced his intention to stand against popular Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.'_

Mr. Withershin stopped outside another cell door and opened it to reveal a utility room.

"Fill a bucket each, grab a mop and start swabbing down the corridor." He ordered. "If you're not finished by the time I return I'll have the skin off your backs, but not before you've both had a taste of _'Crucio'_."

He turned to leave but then hesitated. "Oh yes, I almost forgot!" He tapped their iron collars with his wand and Severus and Lucius both staggered slightly as they felt the powerful magic contained within them re-activate. "You will do as I have instructed and under no circumstances are you to enter any of the work areas." he ordered before walking out.

Lucius turned towards his fellow inmate and raised his eyebrows. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

Severus shrugged. "We give the floor outside the best clean it's ever had and keep our ears wide open." he said.

Mr. Withershin kept them busy for the rest of the morning. After finishing with the corridor they had cleaned the toilets and the remaining common areas. They had also been allowed into some of the offices to empty the waste paper bins, but Mr. Withershin had remained with them, preventing them from taking advantage of the opportunity.

Nothing they had seen so far justified the levels of secrecy and security the Ministry maintained around the research taking place within the establishment, nor did they see anything indicating experiments were being carried out on live subjects, much less any trace of the missing people. Severus overheard snatches of conversations but couldn't stay close enough to the speakers for long enough to put what was being discussed into context.

They had passed, but not been allowed to enter, a large, well appointed office, its walls painted pink. Chintz-covered easy chairs had been dotted around an occasional table covered by a lacy cloth on which rested a vase of dried flowers. On the far wall there had been a display of ornamental plates depicting animals of saccharine cuteness. On observing these decorative features, Severus had experienced a sense of déjà vu but, try as he might, he couldn't put his finger on why they were so familiar to him, leaving him both frustrated and irritated. If this was all they were going to see, everything he had done and gone through had been for nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Lucius sat on a pile of sacks in the utility room, eating the food Mr. Withershin had brought for them. Although it comprised leftovers from the meals provided for the free workers, the quality and amount was far better than that normally provided to prisoners and Lucius, who had not had a decent meal for over ten years, was stuffing it into his mouth in a way he would have sneered at prior to his imprisonment.

Severus, on the other hand, couldn't help comparing what he was eating to Mrs. Weasley's cooking and he realised, with shock, how much he missed the warmth and acceptance he had received from the Weasley family.

He tried to hide his weakness by turning on Malfoy, who was mopping up the last of the gravy with a hunk of bread.

"You're displaying the table manners of a peasant!" he snarled.

Lucius opened his mouth and was about to reply when Severus held up his hand in warning. From the sound of the footsteps and voices, two people, one male and one female were approaching their cubbyhole.

"Really Professor, after nearly four years and an almost unlimited budget, the Ministry expected the process to have been perfected by now." The female voice was almost cooing.

"Madame Director, genius cannot be held to a timetable and our most recent experiment was a complete success!" replied the man in a thick foreign accent.

_Mallinovich_, Severus realised.

"Yes, except the subject died!" the female voice trilled.

"The stimulus was too high. All that is required is to find the appropriate level to break down the subject's resistance without the unfortunate side effects. We are almost there. I assure you."

"I hope you are right, Professor. Dear Rufus and Cornelius are going through a difficult time and the poor, misguided wizarding public may be tempted to listen to trouble-makers and malcontents like…"

The footsteps and voices faded into the distance and suddenly Severus was able to put a name to the owner of the large office he had glimpsed earlier. He looked over at Lucius and saw that he had recognised the female speaker's voice also.

'_Of course he did, he had always been going in and out of the Ministry in the old days!'_

"Dolores Umbridge. I would have thought she would have been among the first to be arrested as a collaborator!"

Severus remembered a conversation with Minerva while he was recuperating from Nagini's bite.

"She was." He replied. "That's why I didn't connect her to that office earlier."

"How did she not only avoid punishment but end up apparently in charge here?" Malfoy sounded aggrieved.

With some justification, Severus realised. Umbridge had probably done more to actively support the Dark Lord's agenda during his takeover of the wizarding world than Lucius had during the same period.

"She was Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy added.

Further conversation was cut short when the door to the utility room was opened and Mr. Withershin stood framed in the doorway. Severus noted that his face had lost its colour and his features looked drawn and haggard.

"Bring a sack, buckets, mops and cleaning cloths - lots of cleaning cloths and come with me." He ordered.

They did as instructed and ended up in front of a steel door. The Cleaning Supervisor touched the centre with the palm of his hand, then pointed his wand at the lock. The door swung open to reveal a flight of steps leading downwards. Mr. Withershin began to descend. Lucius and Severus followed, the door swinging closed behind them. On reaching the bottom they found themselves in a basement area lit entirely by torches, their flickering flames creating eerie shadows. To their left was a barred gate leading to a passageway with doors set into the walls at regular intervals.

In front of them was a large observation window with a door to its side. They looked in at a small room. It was brightly lit, in stark contrast to where they stood. At its centre was a rectangular stone slab, marbled with streaks and blotches of a dull brown. The floor and walls were liberally splattered with a bright red substance Severus had no difficulty in recognising as fresh blood. He realised, suddenly, that the brown marble effect on the slab was old blood which had been left to oxidise.

What drew his and Lucius' eyes, however, was the contorted body of a man dressed in a short surgical gown which was lying, face downwards, against the right wall.

Mr. Withershin pointed at the corpse.

"Get in there, put …_that_ in the sack and get rid of it! Then come back and clean up the mess." He ordered them.

Severus and Lucius approached the door. As Malfoy reached out to turn the handle, Withershin, obviously used to what was to come, retreated as far as he could and placed a handkerchief over his nose and mouth.

The heavy, iron smell of blood hit them as they entered the room, along with an overwhelming stench of urine and excrement and something else, something pungent and unfamiliar.

Trying to breath through his mouth as much as possible, Severus approached the body, schooling his features not to display any emotion. What if he had been wrong? What if they _were_ experimenting on the kidnap victims? Would he turn over this lifeless, tortured carcass to see it wore George Weasley's face?

He and Lucius knelt down on the soiled floor and together, they stretched out their hands to turn the body on its back.

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here, hopefully NOT unlucky for anyone!

Thanks everyone for all the continuing support and welcome to **warmt**. Thanks for adding me to your favorites.

Good to know that I did manage to surprise people with dear Dolores' introduction. For all those who asked, yes, I will be explaining how she got away with it but not just yet!

**Skeptic – **Someof those working in the Restricted Section are true believers, the others are jobs-worths. They talk with each other so freely because that's the only place they can! Everywhere else they have to think very carefully about what they say. And, as for the research, the Ministry doesn't want anything to get out but, if it does, they have a cover story to explain everything except what's going on in the basement.

_**Previously**_

_Trying to breath through his mouth as much as possible, Severus approached the body, schooling his features not to display any emotion. What if he had been wrong? What if they were experimenting on the kidnap victims? Would he turn over this lifeless, tortured carcass to see it wore George Weasley's face?_

_He and Lucius knelt down on the soiled floor and together, they stretched out their hands to turn the body on its back._

**Chapter 1****3**

As the corpse's face came into view Severus turned his head to hide his profound relief. The dead man was a stranger to him! Whoever he was, however, his face confirmed the story told by his contorted body – he had not died quickly or cleanly. The pungent aroma he had noticed earlier was stronger now. He bent closer and realised it was coming from the corpse's open, grimacing mouth.

He and Malfoy straightened the body and pulled the sack over it. Once this procedure was complete, Severus tied the ends together, hiding the grisly contents. They took hold of an end each and carried it out of the room. As they entered the passageway outside, they began to manoeuvre their burden towards the stairs.

"Not that way, idiots!" Mr. Withershin screamed. He pointed his wand at the barred gate they had noticed earlier. It swung open at his command. "Take it down there. There's a door at the far end. It leads directly to the convict's graveyard. Bury that _thing_ as fast as you can, then come back and start cleaning up this mess. The guard on duty is expecting you."

"Yes, Sir." Severus said, forcing himself to sound as respectful as he could. The Cleaning Supervisor was clearly on edge and required careful handling.

They shifted direction and entered the badly lit passageway behind the gate. The longer they carried the body, the more they appreciated what was meant by the phrase 'dead weight'. It grew heavier and heavier with each step and the material of the sack made it impossible to maintain a good grip. Severus' weeks with the Weasley's had not been enough to make up for ten years of malnutrition and ill-treatment and Lucius was in even worse shape. Without the presence of whips and curses to drive them on, their progress slowed to a crawl. About halfway down the passageway, they stopped to rest their aching arms and backs.

"What do you think they did to him?" Lucius gasped, between his pants for breath.

"I don't know. Did you notice that smell?"

"Yes. It seemed stronger nearer the corpse. A potion?"

"Possibly. If so, it's one I'm unfamiliar with."

"_Severus?"_

The hiss came from behind one of the solid metal doors leading off the passageway. As Severus' eyes studied it, he made out a small slot near its bottom.

"_Severus!"_

The tone of the voice was more urgent now …and familiar.

Bending down, Severus stared at the slot. He could just about see two eyes looking back at him.

"George?" it wasn't really a question, more a request for confirmation of an already known fact. "George Weasley."

"What are you doing here …come to that, where _is_ here?" his former master asked.

'_Of course,__' _Severus thought, remembering an article Mallinovich had published_, 'the less they know; the more disorientated and reliant on their keepers they become. It's all part of the process of breaking down their sense of self._

Aloud, he said. "You're in Azkaban."

"Bloody hell!" came the response. "I was trying to floo home. Then I felt like I was being pulled apart. I found myself in a strange fireplace and the next thing I knew, I was being hit by a stunner. When I came round, I was in here. Poor Mum, I bet she's worried sick! Who's that with you? Are you the rescue party? The other missing people are here too and some we didn't even know about."

"What do you two think you're doing?" a roar came from down the passageway. "Get you're arses into gear. You won't like it if I have to come down there, believe me!"

Severus and Lucius once again picked up their burden.

Severus used the movement to whisper to George. "I want a full report when I return, Mr. Weasley. Everything you've seen, heard and deduced. Make it succinct. We won't have a lot of time."

He and Malfoy resumed their painful march down the passageway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and they were being marched back to the door leading out of the Restricted Section. Severus knew he ought to be concentrating on his mission but his thoughts kept straying to the convict's graveyard. It had been a forlorn and depressing place; a small strip of land dominated by unmarked graves so shallow that the elements had disturbed the top soil to reveal their decomposing contents. Set to one side had been a pile of human bones. The dead of Azkaban had long since exceeded the space available to house their mortal remains so, when a body had been reduced to a skeleton they were dug up and thrown into the sea.

'_Did Dumbledore __ever try to find his Father's body after he rose to prominence?_ Severus wondered. _'Or, had he been content to let the memory of his crime be forgotten?' _

Even if the man had wanted to find the body, he realised, it would have been an impossible task. More than ever now, he was certain that, whatever happened, he would not allow himself to die here and suffer the same fate.

He pulled himself together. The best way of stopping himself being buried in Azkaban was for this mission to be a success. He considered the information he had received from George Weasley. Despite being locked up, the man had managed to gather a lot of good intelligence. Not that that was surprising. Both Weasley twins had been among the brightest and most resourceful pupils he had ever taught and George hadn't changed in that regard.

They came to a halt as they reached the door and Mr. Withershin gave the two convicts a considering look. Severus knew that Gregory had ensured that the regular crew were still incapable of working, but realised that the Cleaning Supervisor was wondering whether to '_Obliviate' _them anyway. He and Malfoy had discussed this possibility when they were digging the grave and decided to act obedient but stupid in the hope of avoiding this.

"_We're Crabbe and Goyle in the presence of the Dark Lord." _had been Lucius' way of summing up the outcome.

"Please sir, permission to speak?" Lucius asked in a dull voice.

Severus held his breath, wondering what was to come.

As Mr. Withershin nodded, Lucius went on, "If we come back tomorrow, will we be fed like we were today?"

Mr. Withershin relaxed on hearing the question. After all they'd seen and done, if this was the only thing that interested his new labourers, they didn't pose much of a security threat…and it would be so much easier if he didn't have to start teaching them their duties from scratch again. He came to a decision.

He glared commandingly at the convicts before him. "Your collars now recognise me as your master and I command you both not to speak a word about what you have seen and done here to anyone. Do you understand?"

Severus and Lucius both nodded. "Yes, Master." They chorused.

'_Well, we've successfully avoided the cauldron but we've still got to deal with the fire!' _Severus thought, resignedly

"You know what will happen if you disobey?"

"Yes, Master!" they responded again.

"We will be punished." Severus added to make it clear they _did_ know. He counterfeited a shudder to emphasise his statement and the fact he didn't want to suffer such a fate.

His mind was racing, _'Will we be able to brief Narcissa or Draco properly if we can't speak without the collar inflicting pain? Write it down? No, that would take too long!' _

"Good. You will be required tomorrow and, if you work as well as you did today, I'll make sure you get fed well."

With that, Mr. Withershin began the complex work of unlocking the door. Once completed, it opened and Mr. Gregory stood waiting to receive them.

"Have them back here same time tomorrow." The Cleaning Supervisor instructed the guard before slamming the door closed.

Instead of being returned to the Punishment Block, Severus and Lucius found themselves being marched through an unfamiliar part of the prison.

'_Where is he taking us__?' _Severus wondered as they looked around them with interest. When Lucius tried to ask the question, Gregory gestured for him to be quiet. Finally, the guard unlocked another door and ushered them through.

They looked around the room. It was clean but bare except for a handful of camp beds lined up against one wall. Two of the beds were occupied by men with thick, straggly hair and beards. They lay stiffly on their backs, their dull eyes fixed, unmoving on the ceiling directly above their heads. That, and the animalistic grunts emanating from their slack, drooling mouths betrayed them as the Kissed convicts they had replaced.

'_We're in the Infirmary.' _Severus realised.

The Infirmary had been a comparatively recent innovation forced on the Ministry by Hermione Weasley and her fellow do-gooders when they had discovered that no medical treatment was given sick or injured prisoners. In fact, the Infirmary was no more than a PR exercise since no Healers or other services had been provided. Convicts brought here either recovered naturally or died.

At the far end, of the room two people, a man and a woman both dressed in the ragged uniform of a convict stood staring at them.

"Dad, Severus!" Draco Malfoy's voice was full of conflicting emotions. Shock at seeing them mixed with pleasure and relief but, above all, fear that they were both, once again, back in Azkaban.

In a gesture that Severus had once believed him incapable of, Lucius strode forward to embrace his son.

Although his hair and beard had been clipped close in readiness for his sale, Severus had no difficulty in recognising the unnaturally thin body of the young man he'd seen on an almost daily basis for so many years. His frame, prevented from filling out into full adulthood by the rigours of his imprisonment was as familiar to him as his own. The woman, however, was another story. Her grey hair, threaded through with an occasional streak of black, while not cropped as closely as his own or Draco's, was still cut off well above her shoulders. Her face was haggard and drawn with the skin stretched tightly over bone, giving it a skull like appearance. The bone structure, however, indicated this woman had once possessed great beauty. He knew who this woman must be but didn't want to believe it, so changed was she, a parody of her former self.

The woman remained still staring at the two convicts before her. Finally she spoke.

"Lucius?"

Malfoy responded, confirming Severus' shocked conclusion.

"Narcissa."

Husband and wife stood staring at each other, each at a loss for words. Severus felt the raw emotion swirling around the family group and found himself unable to speak or move.

Mr. Gregory broke the tableaux. "You said you wanted to see these two before they were sold. Be quick. We don't have a lot of time. If we're discovered they'll be hell to pay. I'll keep watch outside."

Lucius went over and awkwardly hugged his wife, who suddenly let loose a torrent of questions.

Severus coughed. "I'm sorry to interfere with the family reunion but, as the man said, time is limited. Draco, you and Narcissa will go to the block tomorrow." He ignored their fearful intakes of breath. "You will both be bought by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Once you are safe in their homes you will pass on the following information." He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Please concentrate because I definitely don't want to have to repeat anything…"

T.B.C.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is below. Once again, thanks everyone for your continuing interest and reviews. Welcome to **Analorien**. Thank you for adding me to your story alerts.

**Rosebud811**** – **I've taken notice of your complaint and this chapter is longer!

**Whitehound**** – **Thanks for your correction. I've amended the previous chapter and re-posted it. I don't know how that happened. I think I got confused between Narcissa and Bella.

**Skeptic** – Interesting question. I think an audit would show up a lot of very questionable activities/expenditure and not just on this! As for gossiping, I suppose the researchers would be like people who work in hush-hush government departments today – e.g. "I work for the government but can't say a lot, national security, counter terrorism you know!"

**Naginisss**** – **I think this chapter answers your question!

**Robyn Hawkes**** – **Thanks for your reply. Obviously I can't comment on whether or not your hopes will be fulfilled!

_**Previously**_

_Severus coughed. "I'm sorry to interfere with the family reunion but, as the man said, time is limited. Draco, you and Narcissa will go to the block tomorrow." He ignored their fearful intakes of breath. "You will both be bought by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Once you are safe in their homes you will pass on the following information." He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Please concentrate because I definitely don't want to have to repeat anything…"_

**Chapter 14**

The harsh, discordant clang of the prison bell peeled its magically enhanced sound through the prison. Severus jerked awake and looked around, momentarily shocked to find himself back in his cell. Then he remembered the white hot agony that had coursed through his body as he had tried to brief Narcissa and Draco on what to tell the Order.

"_Not much time. Mallinovich's process is almost perfected... requires a potion …Acromantula venom…__tetra hydrochloride…__Tell them to find out who's supplying the Ministry…Muggle businesses? Also…Floo network." _

His entire body had been on fire and the red mist, once again, blinding him, but he had not dared to stop in case he couldn't go on. _"There's a secret connection here…in Azkaban…find the records!" _He remembered gasping out to them at the end. He only hoped he had been coherent enough for them to understand what he was saying. Then he'd collapsed. His next memory was dreamlike - being supported down a corridor by Lucius before slipping back into total unconsciousness.

The jangling of keys and the crashing of doors along the corridor outside indicated that breakfast was being served and he hurriedly grabbed his bowl and chipped enamel mug before kneeling in the required subservient posture. He was just in time. The door crashed open and a guard, not Mr. Gregory, stood framed in the doorway. The man barely glanced at him, quickly ladling something that was probably officially described as porridge into the bowl and pointing his wand at the cup to fill it with water.

It took only moments for Severus to gulp down the thin substance. He lingered over the water, savouring the soothing feel on his throat as it trickled down. Shortly after, the cell door crashed open again and Mr. Gregory motioned for him to leave. They walked a little way down the corridor outside, stopping outside another cell door. The guard opened it and Lucius stepped out to join them but not before giving Severus a piercing glance.

As they were marched back towards the Restricted Section, Malfoy was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know if you remember, but I had to almost carry you all the way back here from the Infirmary." he said, conversationally. "I'm getting a little tired of having to move dead and unconscious bodies around."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you were placed in that position." He replied, dryly. "Believe me; I took no pleasure in the experience either!"

Lucius smiled, "That sounds like you. You're obviously well on the way to recovery."

Severus frowned, "Towards the end, the pain was …quite distracting. Did Draco and Narcissa understand what they had to tell the Order?"

"I took the liberty of confirming they did before I brought you back." Malfoy responded.

"I was going to suggest some possible suppliers for the venom but I passed out before I had time." Severus sounded disgusted with himself.

"I gave them the names of some people who used to deal in dark and near dark materials." Lucius responded. Seeing his fellow Slytherin's look of surprise, he went on. "My knowledge of the …err seamier side of the wizarding business world was at least as good as your own and it's something I didn't learn in the Restricted Section. I could pass the information to Cissy and Draco quite safely. Of course, some of the people I suggested might be retired by now but, even if they are, they'll know others who aren't. I also informed them of our agreement that they would be well treated provided I co-operated with your insane plans. They will relay the information providing your …_friends," _he sneered as he said the word, "keep their part of our bargain."

Severus caught the concern and uncertainty hidden behind the threat. "Draco and Narcissa will probably be sleeping on feather beds tonight after having enjoyed a three course meal." He told Malfoy, his voice filled with confidence. "Don't forget, the Order is full of Gryffindors!"

Lucius expression hardened. "You had better be right! I want to get out of here as soon as possible so I can see with my own eyes. Now we've done what you wanted, I say it's time to leave. Today's not a good day, the prison's always in a state of high alert when there's an auction and it will take a few days for Gregory here to make the necessary arrangements anyway. I say we should make our break in two night's time."

"I agree." Severus replied and watched as Gregory, who had been listening to their conversation, nodded his understanding. Then he continued. "While we're waiting, we might as well use the time productively by gaining more information that might be of use to the Order."

"Fine, just as long as we don't subject ourselves to any additional danger!" Lucius said.

Severus chose his words carefully. "We may have to take …preventative measures."

Lucius caught on immediately. "You really are insane! I'm doing this solely to protect my family. Under no circumstances will I risk by life for others!" Malfoy's voice was harsh with anger.

"Surreptitiously of course." Severus went on unperturbed. "We _are_ Slytherins, after all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, the day had been like a re-run of the previous day. They had spent the morning cleaning the ground floor and Mr. Withershin had kept his promise, bringing them a decent meal at lunchtime, which they had, once again, eaten in the utility room. Afterwards, he had taken them down to the basement. This time, however, he had been quite calm and business-like, from which they inferred, correctly as it turned out, there were no bodies for them to dispose of. Instead, they had busied themselves with the normal cleaning duties of mopping, dusting and emptying bins.

Mr. Wthershin's supervision was more lax that previously. Severus hoped this didn't indicate a belief that his usual convict servants would be sufficiently recovered to take up their duties again the following day. If Withershin believed he and Malfoy would no longer be required, they would be _Obliviated_ and any intelligence they gathered from this point on would be lost.Gregory had been instructed to ensure the Kissed convicts remained sick until their escape, for just that reason.

One practical result of the Cleaning Supervisor's new attitude was that he and Lucius had been left alone in a Potions Workroom and he had been able to read the labels on the various jars and bottles set out there. Most of them were the standard ingredients he'd have expected every Potions Master to have at hand but there had also been stocks of the Muggle substance, tetra hydrochloride, a steady supply of which was, according to what George Weasley had picked up from overheard conversations, quite important to his captors. Severus gave thanks to whatever Gods there were for the Muggle practice of labeling. The magical ingredients were identified with hand-written labels simply describing the contents of each container, the tetra hydrochloride, however, had the manufacturer's name, a list of its component items and a large warning notice on it. He had memorised the details. Once they had escaped and were safety back with the Order, the information could prove useful.

Now, he was busy disinfecting the floor and work surfaces of the small room where the body had lain the previous day. Malfoy was outside, cleaning the observation window. Severus wondered if Lucius found this obsession with hygiene in a place where death was considered as no more than a regrettable side effect of progress as obscene as he himself did. Suddenly the door crashed open and Severus looked up expecting to see his former friend. Instead he found himself staring into Mallinovich's eyes. He quickly lowered his own, for once thankful that the curse on his collar gave him an excuse to avoid the other man's gaze. He had met Mallinovich once before, at an International Potions Conference. It had been well over fifteen years previously and no more than a casual acquaintance, lasting at most, a few minutes but there was always a faint chance the man might recognise him.

"You there!" Mallinovich barked. "Why have you not finished?"

Severus opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, the other man's hand shot out, slapping him so hard he was sent flying.

"Useless animal!"

"Ahem, Professor, is everything all right?" the well remembered high-pitched voice of Dolores Umbridge asked.

He lowered his head still further. He knew his cropped hair and the privations of the last ten years had changed his appearance but this woman had seen him on an almost daily basis for nearly a year and they had met occasionally afterwards when she had been Head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission and he had been masquerading as Voldemort's most loyal servant. If there was a chance of Mallinovich recognising him, there was a much better one that Umbridge would.

"Nothing's the matter, Director, except the laziness of these convicts. I come here to work and they have not finished the cleaning!" Mallinovich turned towards Severus, who was still lying on the floor. "Pick up your things and get out!" he ordered.

Still keeping his head averted Severus hurried to obey. He collected his bucket and cleaning rags and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" the instruction came from Umbridge. "Come here!"

Swallowing his feeling of panic, he slowly obeyed until he stood before her. He felt Umbridge's hand grasp his chin, turning his head so she could study his face. He was thankful for the blow Gregory had given him two days previously. The bruise was large and purple, making him even more unrecognisable. Umbridge turned his head backwards and forwards so she could also see him in profile. Finally she stood looking directly at his face for a long moment before releasing him.

"That will be all." She said, dismissively. "Return to your duties."

As he left the room, however, he could feel Umbridge's eyes boring into his back.

He looked round for Lucius and found him on his hands and knees cleaning the floor in the darkest corner of the corridor outside.

"I assume she didn't recognise you, otherwise she'd still be interrogating you." The other man murmured as Severus bent down and pretended to help him. "I got as far away from her as I could as soon as I saw her come down the steps."

Severus nodded his understanding and agreement to Malfoy's actions. A Gryffindor would probably have done something immensely brave but very stupid in an effort to warn him and he knew his colleagues in the Order would not approve of Lucius leaving him to his fate, but he was grateful that his colleague was a Slytherin like himself. Umbridge must know he had been loyal to Dumbledore and the Order and his imprisonment a parody of justice but his conviction, sale and subsequent return to Azkaban were matters of public record. While she would be suspicious and would certainly ask searching questions as to how he, of all the convicts available, had ended up covering for the Kissed, it could be passed off as a coincidence. Of course, if she dug, she might discover that the illness afflicting the Kissed was not natural in origin and, remembering his knowledge of potions she might start putting two and two together. That was why he had been so desperate she not recognise him.

If she had also recognised Malfoy, however, the potential for disaster was so much greater. One convict with whom she had a history was one thing, two practically shouted conspiracy. It was ironic that, up to yesterday, they had had no indication she was free, let alone in charge of this house of horrors.

"Keep moving towards the observation window." Severus instructed. "We need to listen to what Umbridge is discussing with Mallinovich."

"_The situation is getting out of hand, Professor." _They heard Umbridge saying as they came within earshot, keeping on their hands and knees to remain out of sight. _"The deliberate sabotaging of the Dark Detectors is continuing and these appeared all over Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade last night! There is definitely a conspiracy to overthrow dear Rufus and make that traitor, Shacklebolt, Minister"_

Severus heard the rustling of parchment and wondered what document they were consulting. Just as he was about to give in to his curiosity and peek through the window, Mallinovich spoke.

"'_Vote for Change; Vote for Shacklebolt!'" _he read out. _"I can see how this could be difficult for the Minister, Madame but he has successfully beaten other challengers. Why is this one so different?"_

"_They were plastered everywhere; in their hundreds!" _Umbridge voice rose to a squeak in outrage. _"Patrons of 'The Leaky Cauldron found their beer mats transforming into them when they put their drinks down. They even appeared in the Ministry of Magic itself! Shacklebolt's supporters are clearly well organised and have even infiltrated the Ministry!"_

"_Why not smear this man, as you have others?" _Mallinovich asked.

"_He's an Auror. They are heroes in the eyes of many poor, ignorant people and the foreign press have started taking an interest. Cornelius told me that Wizarding USA Today has carried an article about his challenge. We daren't move against him without evidence."_

Severus felt a warm glow, the Lovegood woman's press connections were, surprisingly, as good as she'd claimed. He tensed at Umbridge's next words.

"_The Ministry has lost patience, Professor. We can no longer wait. We need one of our detainees to denounce Shacklebolt as the tool of dark wizards we know him to be. At the very least, this will create confusion and uncertainty. We must take the risk. If a few die, their sacrifice will have been for a good cause! "_

"_Madame, I have already warned you of the dangers. Even if they survive there is a chance they could overcome the conditioning. If you will allow me just a few more experiments?" _Malinovich pleaded.

"_Impossible. There are no more suitable convicts available and we don't have time to wait for more."_

"_What about the ones who were here earlier? Their heads were cropped and they wore collars so their masters have clearly returned them as incorrigible. Who would care about them? Who would even notice they were missing?"_

Mallinovich's words sent a chill through Severus. He glanced towards Malfoy and saw the anxious expression on his face as they waited for Umbridge's response.

T.B.C.


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome everyone to Chapter 15. I'm sorry for the delay in posting and the fact it's short but I've had this awful cold that's been going round work so I haven't really felt like doing a lot of writing. Apologies also for any fall off in quality. It's for the same reason. Hopefully I'll be fully recovered for the next chapter.

Thanks, once again for the reviews. I love them!

**gowvan**** () – **definitely tempting to make Umbridge the test subject! But is it ethical?

**Excessivelyperky – **Sorry my mistake about Narcissa's hair colour, hopefully corrected now.

**Skeptic**** – **All true, yet, somehow, some things manage to stay secret. In this case, there are only a few people who know what's really happening, all loyalists - or afraid. Everyone else has been given a cover story that should satisfy the small number of people they might be tempted to tell.

**WARNING – **Some strong language.

_**Previously**_

"_Madame, I have already warned you of the dangers. Even if they survive there is a chance they could overcome the conditioning. If you will allow me just a few more experiments?" Malinovich pleaded._

"_Impossible. There are no more suitable convicts available and we don't have time to wait for more."_

"_What about the ones who were here earlier? Their heads were cropped and they wore collars so their masters have clearly returned them as incorrigible. Who would care about them? Who would even notice they were missing?"_

_Mallinovich's words sent a chill through Severus. He glanced towards Malfoy and saw the anxious expression on his face as they waited for Umbridge's response._

**Chapter 15**

There was a long pause during which Severus and Lucius' tension built to fever pitch. Finally, Umbridge replied slowly, as if thinking aloud.

"Y-ees. They are obviously vicious and unrepentant criminals. Using them as test subjects would really be a service to society. If the process works they can be made to accept their lowly status and become hard-working and obedient servants to some decent, law-abiding witch or wizard. On the other hand, if it doesn't, their deaths will not only save the Ministry the cost of their keep but prevent them from causing further trouble. Convict deaths aren't that uncommon; a couple more are unlikely to raise questions from the wizard in the street."

Severus was disgusted but not surprised. If his experience with Dolores Umbridge had taught him anything, it was that she could rationalise almost anything. And, when you came down to it, he and Malfoy were really no different from any of the previous test subjects she'd calmly watched die. There was only one thing that might set them apart.

His suspicion was confirmed as Umbridge continued, more briskly. "I shall have to make some enquiries into their backgrounds. In my experience, even some of the worse criminals have someone who continues to care about them. If they have powerful or influential families, I don't think Rufus or Cornelius will want to risk upsetting them at this delicate time. Also, the one who was in here earlier, he seemed familiar but I can't quite place him… I'm sure it will come back to me once I see his file."

Severus and Lucius crawled back to the darkened corner.

"You're meant to be the great spy. What do we do now? As soon as she knows who we are it's all over for us, even if she doesn't throw us to Mallinovich." In the half light of the passageway, Severus could see Malfoy's face was thunderous.

Severus thought fast, ruthlessly forcing down the panic that was threatening to overcome him.

"Change of plans." He said crisply. "We can't afford to wait for Gregory to arrange for the boat any longer. We need to get out of here fast and, if possible, take the kidnap victims with us…The Floo connection! We have to find it before Umbridge has the chance to see our records."

Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Umbridge leave the room, accompanied by Mallinovich who stalked off up the stairs without even glancing at them. Umbridge, on the other hand, paused to study them. They ignored her, continuing to work as if nothing had happened.

"Where is your supervisor, Mr Withershin?" she asked.

Lucius replied without lifting his eyes from the spot on the floor he'd been scrubbing for what seemed like ages.

"Don't know, mistress." He replied, deliberately roughening his voice and pitching it lower than its normal level.

"Mr. Withershin!" she shouted, in her high pitched voice and the Cleaning Supervisor hurriedly appeared from behind the barred gate leading to the cells, trying to hide a copy of 'Beating the Odds – How to Bet on Quidditch and Win!' inside the pocket of his robes.

"Yes, Madame?" he asked.

Umbridge's voice was saccharine, "988 and 1127 are not improving so I think it's best if we keep these two here until be know for certain when they will be able to return. I'll rely on you to make appropriate arrangements. Oh, and remember, they are not Kissed so I'm sure we'll all feel a lot safer if they were kept safely locked up when they're not working."

"Yes, Madame Director. Leave it with me."

"Good." Umbridge gave him a smile, making her look more like a toad than ever. Then her voice changed subtly, a threatening note coming through its faux girlish tones. "The cleaning wasn't completed when the dear Professor wanted to work. I can only put that down to a lack of supervision on your part and the book you are trying s_ooo_ unsuccessfully to hide confirms that. Please pursue your vices on your own time and not that of the Ministry. I'm sure you won't want me to report you."

She nodded to him, her face, once again, full of false friendliness before walking away.

Once she had disappeared and the door at the top of the stairs has closed, Mr. Withershin turned on his two unexpected guests. He pointed his wand at them.

"_Poena!"_ he shouted and watched as they writhed in agony.

Severus tried to ignore the pain as he studied the man. He was trembling.

'_He's afraid of Umbridge and he's taking it out on us'_ he realised. Well, that was hardly surprising; she could have that effect on some people.

The pain stopped and Withershin spoke. "That's for being lazy bastards and getting me into trouble with Madame. If one of the bosses ever asks where I am and we're down here, you're to tell them I'm cleaning Room 23 and shout it as loud as you can to warn me. Got it? Now, get off your arses and go mop the corridor!" He pointed his wand towards the passageway behind the barred gate. Still weak from the punishment curse, he and Lucius stumbled to their feet and forced their bodies to follow the order.

As they passed George's cell Severus could see his eyes, once again looking out from the slot at the bottom. He put his finger to his lips, making it look like he was simply wiping his face with his hand, hoping George would see and understand the gesture. Fortunately he must have done so because he didn't try to speak, simply watched them as they went past.

Still feeling Mr. Withershin's eyes on them, he and Lucius reached the door leading out to the Convicts Graveyard, where a guard was sitting idly. He watched them incuriously as they dipped their mops in their buckets and began swabbing before disappearing back behind his copy of the '_Daily Prophet'_.

Severus glanced at the headline.

**EXCLUSIVE!**

**DEATH EATER LOVER WEASLEY SUPPORTS SHACKLEBOLT!**

'_They may not be smearing Shacklebolt directly' he_ thought with dark humour. _'But they are certainly trying to do so by association!'_

He and Lucius worked in silence for a while until they had moved away from the guard and Mr. Withershin had become bored and disappeared again.

"Where could the Floo connection be?" hissed Severus as soon as he dared. "Think!"

Lucius shrugged painfully. "Umbridge's office?" he suggested. "We haven't been permitted to enter it."

Severus frowned as he viciously squeezed the excess water from his mop. "Perhaps." He admitted. "That might explain how she got the poster so quickly. Owls can't get past the wards around Azkaban so all mail has to be sent via Sentinel Island. But if the kidnap victims were floo-ed to her office, they would have to be transported here through the rest of the facility. Most top secret projects are run on a need to know basis and, judging from what I've seen today, most people upstairs think they're working on a way to cure criminal tendencies, so I don't think they'd want to risk that. If one of the victims were recognised it might start the workers asking questions… Besides, someone might put up a fight before they can be _Stunned_ and make a mess of the office. I can't see Umbridge risking anything as unpleasant as that happening."

"Where then? Your turn to guess!" Malfoy muttered back.

"I don't know!" Severus snarled in frustration. Then inspiration struck. "Where was Withershin when Umbridge called him? He came from in here but he'd been reading a book. You usually make yourself comfortable when you're reading and apart from the chair where the guard is sitting there's nowhere else to sit down. He mentioned a Room 23." He looked round. "We've been assuming all these doors lead to cells." He pointed out. "What if they don't? What if one has a Floo connection behind it? Cell 23, for instance?"

Lucius glanced at the door nearest him. "Cell 5." he murmured. "23 must be close to the gate."

Moving with purpose now, the two of them quickly made their way along the corridor, the sweeps of their mops more for show than anything else. The guard continued to ignore them.

"Cell 23!" Lucius finally said. They looked at the door. Like the others in this section, there was no keyhole. After a quick check on the guard, he held out his hand and touched the door, "Ouch!" he muttered, quickly removing it.

Severus followed suit and felt the harsh tingle of strong magic pass through his fingers and down his arm. He fell to his knees, took the brush out of the bucket and pretended to scrub the floor.

"Anyone there?" he called, quietly towards the door slot. There was no reply and no sound or sign of movement.

Lucius moved to hide him from the guard and glanced towards the barred gateway. Satisfied that no-one was looking, he nodded to Severus, who peered in through the slot. After a long moment, Severus put the brush back into the bucket and climbed to his feet.

"I can't see anything, but its light in there."

Picking up his mop again, Severus led the way back to George Weasley's cell and the two of them repeated the procedure.

"I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore!" George Weasley's voice greeted them from the darkness.

"Your facetiousness is wasting valuable time!" Severus warned him. "Is there a light source in your cell?"

"Yeah! I just prefer the dark. It's more romantic! Of course there isn't, you berk!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Malfoy warned. "Cell 23 could just be Withershin's hidey-hole."

"Time is running out." Severus reminded him. "We need to take risks if we are to have any hope of getting out of this." Weasley, are the cells ever unlocked? What were the circumstances?"

There was silence for a moment as George thought. "They don't routinely, we're fed through the slots and we don't get exercised or anything. Even our waste buckets are charmed so they don't have to emptied by hand. But a couple of days after I came here I think someone tried to commit suicide because the guard started cursing and I'm sure I heard the sound of a cell door opening before he shouted for help."

Severus paused, quickly considering the options. "Weasley," he finally said. "Are you collared or have any curses been placed on you that you're aware off?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Good." Severus continued. "We're going to try to make a break. No time to tell you the entire plan. Count to one hundred slowly. Then I want you to appear to harm yourself. Make it loud and if you can manage to shed some blood, so much the better. When the guard opens the door, Malfoy will distract him so you can grab his wand."

George's reply came slowly. "Ok-ey." He said. "Malfoy, you'd better not let me down here!"

"Lucius." Severus continued, ignoring George's statement and his fellow Slytherin's half startled, half insulted expression. "Stay within reach of this cell. As soon as Weasley begins, shout for the guard. I'll get Mr. Withershin in here. We don't want him sounding the alarm and we might need him to open Cell 23."

"This is madness!" Malfoy hissed.

"Nothing ventured …" Severus replied. "Or would you prefer we submit ourselves to Umbridge or Mallinovich's tender mercies?"

Lucius' expression was anguished but he finally nodded.

"Start counting, Weasley." Severus ordered, before resuming his mopping in the direction of the barred gate.

T.B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

Once again, thanks for continuing to read this story. Welcome to **sequin, holymolymacadoo **and **Not-Willing-to-Admit**. Thanks foe putting me on your Favourite Story/Story Alert list.

Thanks for your well wishes **risi. **I'm still not fully recovered but I am feeling better.

Nice idea for an ending for Umbridge, **skeptic. **Hope you won't hold it against me if I can't incorporate it into the story!

**WARNING: **Some strong language.

Now, on with the plot!

_**Previously**_

"_Good." Severus continued. "We're going to try to make a break. No time to tell you the entire plan. Count to one hundred slowly. Then I want you to appear to harm yourself. Make it loud and if you can manage to shed some blood, so much the better. When the guard opens the door, Malfoy will distract him so you can grab his wand."_

_George's reply came slowly. "Ok-ey." He said. "Malfoy, you'd better not let me down here!"_

**Chapter 16**

The loud crash thundered through the stone passageway, followed by a succession of equally noisy thuds and Severus wondered what Weasley had used to create such an explosion of sound. He worried that the din would draw more attention than they wanted and cursed himself for failing to remember the twins enthusiasm for creating mayhem. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought, however. Acting in accordance with the plan, Malfoy had begun yelling for the guard.

"Sir! Sir. Down here, Sir! I think he's gone mad. He's trying to kill himself!"

"I'll get Mr. Withershin!" Severus shouted at the guard before disappearing. He didn't have to go far, the noise had already alerted the Cleaning Supervisor and he was hurrying towards the passageway.

"What the devil's going on?" he asked urgently.

"The noise came from one of the cells in the passageway, master. I think someone's tried to kill themselves." Severus replied.

"Sod it! More blood and guts to clear up!"

'_I don't know why you're so upset!' _Severus thought, _'It's not as if you actually have to do the work!'_

Back in the cell block passageway, the guard was cursing loudly in between giving orders to Lucius.

"Get out of my way, convict! The boss will have my guts made into fucking wands if I let anything happen to these prisoners."

There was a surge of magic, followed by the grinding sound of rusty hinges being forced into action.

Severus glimpsed the guard entering the cell, Lucius at his heels. Almost immediately, the clattering sound of metal hitting stone added to the noise and confusion. Lucius had dropped his bucket to create the required distraction. Severus stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Mr. Withershin to bump into him. He had to delay the man's arrival for long enough to allow George to deal with the guard.

Unfortunately, the plan didn't go as smoothly as he'd hoped. There was the sound of a scuffle and the guard let out a startled yell.

"What the …!" Mr. Withershin exclaimed, pushing Severus roughly out of the way and striding towards the cell.

He stopped at the doorway and stared in shock. Severus came up behind and looked over his shoulder to see George and the guard lying in a pool of dirty water as they struggled for possession of the wand, Lucius hovering close by, the magic in his collar preventing him from assisting. George was holding the wand by its handle but the guard had grabbed it about half way down and they were engaged in a vicious tug-of-war. Both George and guard were covered in blood. Severus hoped that it was the guard's, or the result of the self-inflicted injury he'd recommended to George earlier. One end of the wooden board that served as a bed was lying crookedly on the floor and Severus realised that that was what had caused the noise earlier.

Mr. Withershin went for his wand and Severus felt his stomach lurch. There was no way he could prevent the man using it to stun the Weasley boy or send for help. Directly attacking a free person, particularly one his collar recognised as his Master was unthinkable, the consequences could be fatal. He was as helpless as Lucius. George had, at most, a few seconds left to over-power the guard. If he didn't, it was all over before it had even begun. He only wondered why the guard had not continued shouting for help after that first attempt.

George must have realised the danger because, he bent down and sank his teeth into the guard's hand. The man released his grip on the wand. Severus noticed his mouth open but no sound emanated from it. Fending him off with one arm, George used his other to aim the captured wand at Mr. Withershin. Severus ducked back from the cell doorway just in time.

"_Stupefy!" _Weasley yelled, and a bolt of red light lit up the doorway. The Cleaning Supervisor fell like a rag doll.

Severus dodged back to the doorway in time to see George use the wand as a cane, whipping it across the side of the guard's face. Although he didn't have much leverage, it was sufficient to force him back.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _George shouted and the man became as stiff as a board before his body succumbed to the force of gravity and crashed to the floor.

"Sorry about that." George said. He wiped his nose, which was bleeding profusely. "Hit it to make it bleed." he explained. "You have no idea how hard that was!" He slowly stood up and began dusting himself off. "After Malfoy dropped the bucket I grabbed the wand but the bloke just kept on coming. He was right on top of me. When he started yelling I didn't dare try anything too radical in case I was caught in the magical field so I cast a Silencing Charm to stop him from calling for assistance and you saw the rest."

He glared at Malfoy. "Where were you in my hour of need?" he asked angrily. "Keeping your options open in case the escape failed?"

Lucius glared back at the young man and opened his mouth but Severus intervened before he could get out the cutting words he was, no doubt, about to say. This was not the time for dissension in their ranks.

"Lucius couldn't attack the guard any more than I could. If he'd tried, the curses set on his collar would have activated and he'd have died in agony before being able to help you."

George looked embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot!" he muttered.

Severus bent to pick up Mr. Withershin's wand before dragging his unconscious form into the cell.

He looked towards George, prodding the prone body with his foot. "I doubt that either of these two are high ranking enough to actually be able to take our collars off but Mr. Withershin here re-activated the spells on our collars and they recognise him as our master. Rennervate him and get him to remove them. We still won't be able to perform magic but at least we'll be free of most of the spells constraining our behaviour. We'll need him anyway to get into Cell 23. Here, take this." He handed the wand to George. "Malfoy and I won't be able to use it."

George pointed the guard's wand and said the spell. As the Cleaning Supervisor's eyes flickered open, he grabbed the man by the front of his robes and dragged him upright.

"See this?" he asked, aiming the wand right between Mr. Withershin's eyes. "Remove the spells you placed on these people." He turned the man round so he was facing Severus and thrust his own wand back into his hands. "Don't forget, I'll be covering you all the time. Try anything funny and, well …I've never cast an Unforgivable, but there's always a first time for everything. Understand?"

Withershin looked into George Weasley's resolute face and nodded. He was trembling so much he almost dropped the wand.

'_Not his day!' _Severus thought with dark humour. _'I only hope he's in control enough to do the spell properly."_

The man touched the wand to Severus collar, _"Relashio Servus!"_ he stuttered and Severus felt the tingle of magic pass through the collar.

He raised his hand and experimentally slapped Mr Withershin across the face with his open palm. He man let out a yelp of pain and cowered away.

Severus noted that the action had not resulted in any pain to himself. "It seems to have worked." he remarked. He glared at the Cleaning Supervisor and pointed towards Malfoy. "Now, release him." he ordered.

Still cowering, the man hurried to obey, George's wand constantly keeping him covered. Once Malfoy had been released from the 'Servitude' spell, George grabbed back the wand.

Severus gave the fearful man a long, contemptuous look. "Lucius, stay here and make sure our former _Master_ doesn't try to be a hero. Also, keep an eye out for unwanted company. Weasley, release the guard from the 'Full Body Bind'. You and I will accompany him as he releases the other kidnap victims."

Malfoy grabbed his mop and brandished it at Withershin as he forced him into the corner of the cell. "Please be seated, _Master_." he sneered. "I strongly suggest you don't move. I remember the Pain Curse you cast on us earlier and I'm waiting for any excuse to repay the compliment."

Withershin sank into the corner, drawing his knees up against his chest and hugging them tightly, his scared eyes never leaving Malfoy's face.

While this was taking place, George had released the guard and was pointing his own wand at him.

"Nice wand." He said, conversationally. "Not as good as my own, but it seems to do what I want without any trouble."

"Enough talk!" Severus growled, taking a firm grip of the guard's elbow. "Let's get going."

George handed Withershin's wand to the guard. "You'll forgive me if I don't let you have your own back." he said in mock apology. "But, as I was saying, I've grown quite fond of it."

'_It's probably not the guard's wand anymore.' _Severusmused, remembering something Potter had said to him, as they hustled the guard out of the cell._ "Weasley won it. It probably recognises him as its master now.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group stood before the door of Cell 23. Exercising the better part of valour, the guard had co-operated in opening the cells but things had not gone as planned. Severus had wondered why, of all the kidnap victims, only George Weasley had attempted to contact them but had put it down to the fact that he had recognised a fellow member of the Order. When the cells were opened, however, he saw the truth was very different.

Left alone in the dark, without the stimulus of human contact, the other prisoners were at best, disorientated; at worse they were completely unresponsive. Xeno Lovegood had been in the third cell they'd opened. He'd been sitting on the floor holding a conversation with some unseen person about the mating habits of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Others, such as the celebrated historian, Celeborn Spinchley simply lay still and silent on their bed boards, their eyes open but unfocussed. Severus and George had tried to get through to them but they'd been completely ignored or simply incorporated into their fantasies. They had managed to persuade only two of the other prisoners to follow them. They'd told Lovegood that they were taking him to see a Heliopath and Mary Topping that they were going to see her daughter, who she still believed was lying seriously ill in St. Mungo's.

"Open the door." Severus instructed the Cleaning Supervisor.

To emphasise the order, George aimed his captured wand at the man while Lucius raised the wooden handle of his mop.

Mr. Withershin let out a cry of alarm and brought up his arm to cover his face where, Severus noticed, a bruise was beginning to form. It hadn't been there before and he wondered what Lucius had done to the wizard when he'd been alone with him.

"Is the Heliopath in there then?" asked Lovegood, excitedly. He turned and addressed the air beside him. "See Artemis, I told you they existed!"

"No, Mr. Lovegood," George explained patiently to him. "I told you, we have to take the Floo to see them, remember?"

Withershin placed his palm in the centre of the door and it slowly opened but this time without the creaking and clanking that had characterised the opening of the other doors along the passageway. The room behind was spartan by most wizarding tastes but, to Severus and the others, accustomed to the squalid conditions of Azkaban, it was luxurious. It was comparatively well lit with candles set on sconces around the walls. Although there was no carpet, the flagstones were clean and covered with rugs. A few easy chairs were scattered around, set back from but facing a large fireplace.

George looked around. "I recognise this place!" he said. He pointed to a purple rug, decorated with yellow dragons. "I remember that. This is where I arrived!"

Lucius walked up to the fireplace and picked up an earthenware pot. He took off the lid and looked inside. "Floo powder." He said, in the same, reverent tones he had once used to talk about gold or precious jewels.

"Great!" George said, enthusiastically. "I say we go to The Burrow. Mum and Dad can contact the rest of the Order from there!"

Severus considered. They needed somewhere safe and there was a danger that the fireplaces of all known Order members were being monitored. He didn't know what day of the week it was, so there was a possibility that wherever they went, they'd find no-one at home. Hogwarts was a possibility but it was the summer holidays and he couldn't be sure who would be there, if anyone. He came to a decision.

"That sounds as good as anywhere." He said, then paused as he saw a small self-satisfied smile appear on Mr. Withershin's lips. He grabbed the man and shook him.

"What's so funny?" he barked. "Tell me or I'll let Lucius here beat you to a pulp!"

"I want to see my daughter, she's gravely ill. Hurry!" Mrs. Topping said, reaching for the floo powder.

George gave Severus a questioning look. "Hold on a minute." he said, gently intercepting her hand.

"Talk!" Severus said, once again concentrating on his prey.

"The Floo's fixed to a set location." Withershin gasped out. "You can tell it to take you to Timbuktu if you want, but all it'll do is transport you to the Floo Network Authority office, right in the middle of the Ministry. You'll be re-captured before you even step out of the fireplace. You've done all this for nothing!"

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the new chapter. Only a few more to go. I hope you enjoy this and stay with the story to the end.

Thanks for all the reviews and nice things you've said. I'm not going to reply to many of the reviews this time round because if I do, I might give away too much about the plot twists still to come!

**Robyn Hawkes** – Hopefully this chapter goes some way towards explaining how Umbridge came to be in charge. As for Malfoy working with George and Severus – it's not so much they are working together, more them having parallel agenda's.

**WARNING – **References to rape and body functions. Nothing explicit.

_**Previously**_

"_Talk!" Severus said, once again concentrating on his prey._

"_The Floo's fixed to a set location." Withershin gasped out. "You can tell it to take you to Timbuktu if you want, but all it'll do is transport you to the Floo Network Authority office, right in the middle of the Ministry. You'll be re-captured before you even step out of the fireplace. You've done all this for nothing!"_

**Chapter 17**

Severus pushed the man away violently; he stumbled to the floor, where he remained, smirking triumphantly up at the frustrated Potions Master.

"What's happening? Why can't I see my daughter?" demanded Mrs. Topping, angrily.

Severus ignored her, his eyes darting round the room in search of inspiration.

"You, strip…now!"

He turned to see George Weasley pointing a wand at the guard who was staring at the young man, aghast at the order.

"Don't worry." George added impatiently. "I haven't been here long enough to find you attractive. That would probably take several lifetimes. I just want your uniform."

'_Of course!' _

The appearance of an Azkaban guard, apparently holding several prisoners at wand point might be enough to confuse the occupants of the Floo Network Authority Office long enough for them to have a chance of overpowering them. It was a long shot, it all depended on how many people were there and how fast they reacted, but it was the only chance they had.

Lucius moved over to reinforce Weasley's order with his mop handle and, after a terrified look at his two former prisoners, the guard slowly began to comply. Although he was heavier than George, the Weasley twin used his captured wand to transfigure the garments until they fit well enough. He was buttoning up the guard's jacket when all hell let loose.

The prison bell clanged urgently, it's harsh, ugly chimes echoing throughout the stone fortress. Simultaneously, the thud of heavy, booted feet marching in unison along the corridor outside could be heard, the ominous sound growing louder and louder. A magically enhanced voice spoke over the noise.

"_Attention, attention. There is an emergency. All prisoners are to be locked down and counted. All non-custodial staff to report to their assigned place of safety. This is not a drill…repeat, this is NOT a drill."_

Severus cursed, causing Mrs. Topping to cover her ears. He darted forward and slipped his mop though the door handle. It was a flimsy barricade but the best he could manage physically. Once he had finished, George pointed his wand at the door.

"Colloportus!" he yelled and began adding further spells to strengthen the seal.

The thought that help was approaching seemed to give the guard courage and he began laughing hysterically.

"You stupid fools!" he taunted them. "This is a super maximum security area. Did you really think no-one would notice something was wrong? I have to report in regularly and when I missed my last one, the emergency procedures kicked in just like they should." He sneered at them. "Once you scum are all safely back in your cages, I'm really going to have some fun with you. I'll have the skin off your backs and that's just for starters! By the time I'm finished you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery. As for you, ducky," he leered at Mrs. Topping, "it's been months since I've had a woman, I'm really looking forward to making up for lost time!"

To everyone's surprise, Mr. Lovegood strode forward. His arm lashed out as he hit the man with an almost textbook right hook.

"You don't speak to a lady like that!" he stated.

The squad, or whatever it was, had reached the door now. Someone rattled the handle. There was a scream, followed by the sound of something heavy falling.

"_Merlin, they've jinxed the door. That means they've got at least one wand!" _

Severus glanced towards the fireplace. "We don't have much time!" he shouted. "All of you get in – now!"

As they hurried to obey, George handed Mr. Lovegood the spare wand.

"We're going to the Ministry." He explained. "As soon as we arrive use this against everybody in the room; otherwise they'll try to stop us showing you the Heliopath."

Lovegood gripped the wand firmly as he nodded his understanding. "Of course", he stated, confidently. "they'll be part of the Wettowl conspiracy."

George, Lucius, Mrs. Topping and Mr. Lovegood jammed themselves into the fireplace. It was only then that George noticed there was no space left for Severus. He was about to step out again when Severus pushed him back.

The incantations were coming thick and fast against the door and the shimmer of magical power around it was growing stronger and stronger.

"We don't have time to argue. Get help. I'll try to distract them. Hurry!"

George looked into Severus' eyes and the former Potions Master flushed with embarrassment as he read the admiration and respect with which the younger man was regarding him. The travellers all took some floo powder. Then Weasley pointed his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_ he shouted twice and the guard and Mr. Withershin sank to the floor. In the same fluid movement, he threw the floo powder down at his feet, the others following suit only seconds later. The fireplace erupted into brilliant green flames and then was empty.

They were just in time. As Severus turned, there was a flare of strong magic and the door was blasted off its hinges, flying into the room. He glimpsed a group of guards dressed in black, dragon-hide armour and helmets. Then the room was lit with a blinding scarlet light as he was hit by three Stunners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus jerked back into consciousness with an abruptness that could only be magical in origin. His mouth tasted foul and, when he licked his lips, they were sticky with the same substance. He realised he'd been given a reviving potion. Being on the receiving end of three Stupefying Charms was not a pleasant experience and victims usually required treatment at St. Mungo's. His captors obviously didn't want to waste any time before interrogating him. He looked round; he was still in the Floo Room but was now lying on the floor surrounded by a circle of grim faced, dragon-hide suited guards, each with their wand pointed directly at him.

Seeing he was awake, two of them, bent down and roughly dragged him to his feet before pushing him into one of the chairs. They twisted his arms behind the chair back and manacled them there. Not content with this arrangement, chains snaked out from the seat, encircling his body until it seemed he was encased in a metal cocoon. Once they were satisfied he was securely tethered, the guards stepped back, still keeping their wands trained on him. Severus stared through the gap they had created to see a familiar figure sitting opposite him.

"_Mister _Snape, who would have thought we'd meet again under these circumstances?" Dolores Umbridge gave him a simpering smile.

Severus remained silent.

A guard strode forward and slapped him hard across the face.

"Speak up when the Director addresses you, animal!"

"Oh, that's all right, Mr. Arbuckle." Umbridge said in her high-pitched, little girlish voice. "Mr. Snape probably thinks silence will help his friends. He doesn't know that they were re-captured almost as soon as they arrived at the Ministry."

Severus' eyes darted towards the fireplace.

Umbridge caught the movement. "That's right. Ms. Edgecombe …you remember her? Such a charming girl, and very helpful in putting down that rabble calling itself 'Dumbledore's Army'. She's an Auror now. She put her head through the Floo a few minutes ago to give us the news." Umbridge's voice became harsher, losing its breathy tones. "I really am most aggravated with you and those other troublemakers. Ms. Edgecombe said the Minister is concerned about security here so they're going to keep them at the Ministry until a full review has been conducted. The work we are doing here is of the utmost importance for the future of the wizarding world and I was honoured when the Minister and dear, dear Cornelius entrusted the task to me. Now, you have embarrassed me in front of them."

It was over. Barring a miracle, Weasley and the others would be returned here and, if they survived the process, they would become unquestioning drones, mindlessly parroting whatever line Scrimgeour and Fudge told them to. As for he and Malfoy, the best they could hope for was to be tortured to death! Severus took refuge in taunting the smug, self-satisfied woman before him.

"I'm surprised that even dunderheads like Scrimgeour and Fudge would trust such a notorious collaborator as yourself with anything. You were, after all, the head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission! Their opposition to the Dark Arts and those that use them can't be as strong as they like to make out."

There was stirring among some of the guards who exchanged uneasy glances and Severus realised there were Muggle-borns or half-bloods among them. For the first time since he came round, he felt some hope.

He raised his voice, "You sent scores of Muggle-borns to the Dementors. Some received the 'Kiss'." he accused her.

Umbridge's girlish attitude had completely deserted her. She looked angry.

"I was loyal to the Ministry. I did was my duty, I enforced the laws and directives that were in place at the time. Order must be maintained, otherwise anarchy prevails! And, after He Who Must Not Be Named was destroyed, they threw me into Azkaban like a common criminal!" She seemed to regain control and the façade returned. "Fortunately dear, dear, Rufus understood. He knew he could rely on me to achieve results, no matter how demanding and unpleasant the task. Oh, he didn't dare have me exonerated publicly. The world is full of small minded people who can't see the big picture, but he eventually arranged for me to be sold to a friend of his and I've been quietly working here for him ever since."

"So, you were just obeying orders!" Severus sneered. "That defence has been tried in the Muggle world – it failed! Also, I don't remember you as being that concerned with laws and Directives. I seem to remember you were willing to use the 'Cruciatus' Curse on a fifteen year old Harry Potter."

Umbridge looked around and caught the unrest among the guards. "Pull up his left sleeve and tell the others what you see there!" she ordered one of those closest to him.

The man obeyed. He let out a shocked gasp. "The Dark Mark! He has the Dark Mark!" he shouted and Severus knew he'd lost them.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I'm not going to be lectured at by a Death Eater and these fine witches and wizards aren't going to let the lies and deceit of someone like you distract them from their duty to the Ministry and wizardkind."

"You know," she went on, reflectively. "I am really looking forward to finally installing some discipline and sense of propriety in that disrespectful lout of a Weasley boy, but, that pleasure will have to be deferred for the time being. We need one final test subject for our work here and no-one of any consequence will care about the fate of a Death Eater, especially when they see the benefits our process brings to wizarding society, so I think you will make an excellent candidate." She smiled and her resemblance to a toad became stronger. "Please be assured, it's for the greater good!"

'_The greater good! How easy it was for people to excuse every questionable act with those three simple words!' _Severus thought. _'Even the great Albus Dumbledore had fallen into the trap!'_

Umbridge was speaking again and he turned his attention back to her.

"Search him thoroughly and lock him in a cell." She ordered. "I'll inform Professor Mallinovich that a test subject is available."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had felt fear before. It had been his constant companion in the years he had spied on the Dark Lord. Nothing, however, compared with the gut churning sensation he now experienced.

The spells on his collar had been re-activated; he had been subjected to a full body cavity search after which he'd been dumped in this cell. Shortly after, a man and a woman had entered. They had studied him impassively, no empathy or recognition of any shared humanity apparent in their features. Then the man had activated the pain curse. The agony had lasted much longer than he had ever before experienced. The man was obviously an expert as he always stopped just before Severus was about to lose consciousness. Then the woman would perform diagnostic spells and, after she had studied the results, she would mutter something to the man and the torture would resume. Eventually they must have got whatever reaction it was they were looking for because the woman had nodded and they had left the cell without a backward glance at the shivering wreck of a man he had become as he lay helplessly on the cold stone floor.

That had been hours ago and his body still shook with uncontrollable tremors. Unable to move, he continued to lay in the same position they had left him, his uniform soiled with vomit and the products of his bowels and bladder, which he had been unable to control during the ordeal.

The door clanged open and Mallinovich himself stood framed in the doorway at the head of a small group of assistants. The Professor looked down at him, and then turned to his assistants.

"Log this one as Test Subject 102." His face twisted in a grimace of disgust. "He stinks. Get rid of those rags, clean him up and then get him into a gown. We begin the experiment in half an hour."

'_It's over!' _Severus thought; beginning to give into the despair he'd been fighting since his re-capture.

T.B.C.


	18. Chapter 18

OK, here is the new chapter, fortunately I was A/L all last week so I was able to update quickly as several people have asked. Welcome **Margarite Isabelle** and **Katharina-B. **Thank you for adding me to your Alert List.

I can see from the reviews that I didn't really fool anyone when I apparently left Severus at Umbridge's mercy last time but then if I had, it would have been a really yucky ending!

**Dutske**** – **True, but then as soon as Severus learned the Floo could only go to the Floo Network Authority office he knew a successful escape was a long-shot so he had no reason to disbelieve the Toad.

**Theowyn**** – **Yes,their history does mean that Umbridge probably trustsMarietta more than most. Her motivation is explained in this chapter.

_**Previously**_

_The door clanged open and Mallinovich himself stood framed in the doorway at the head of a small group of assistants. The Professor looked down at him, and then turned to his assistants._

"_Log this one as Test Subject 102." His face twisted in a grimace of disgust. "He stinks. Get rid of those rags, clean him up and then get him into a gown. We begin the experiment in half an hour."_

'_It's over!' Severus thought; beginning to give into the despair he'd been fighting since his re-capture._

**Chapter 18**

Hosed down and dressed in a short, white gown he lay on the stone slab in the brightly lit room. Everywhere was abuzz with activity, lab. assistants rushing round putting the final touches to the preparations. They had given him another reviving potion and the tremors had finally stopped, not that that helped him, held down by a strong Immobilising Charm as he was and with the spells on his collar still active. A complex web of spells had been spun over his body the purpose of which he could only guess at. He presumed that at least some were diagnostic since he had recognised their caster as his torturer's companion from earlier in the day. A technician came over, grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open, deftly ramming a funnel down his throat before strapping it firmly in place. She then pointed her wand at him and he found he could no longer breathe through his nose.

'_They're arranging it so I have option but to drink whatever that potion is!' _Severus realised.

He was faced with two possible outcomes, to die painfully and unpleasantly like the unfortunate man he and Lucius had buried only the day before, or to live as a mindless puppet. He prayed for death, the second option was unthinkable to him.

A door opened and the atmosphere changed, leading Severus to the conclusion that Mallinovich had arrived. This meant the start of the procedure must be only moments away. He steeled himself, whatever happened he was not going to give Umbridge and this man the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Instead of immediately proceeding, however, Mallinovich began what appeared to be a prepared speech.

"Witches and wizards, it has been a difficult road but our hard work and dedication have finally borne fruit. All variables have been accounted for, all problems overcome. Today, we shall see the first completely successful test of our process." He paused, and then asked. "Madame Director, would you like to say a few words?"

Umbridge's hatefully familiar tones replied. "Yes, thank you Professor for those really stirring words. On behalf of the Ministry I would like to thank you and your fine team for the work you have been doing here. We know how much you have all sacrificed to bring us to this point. We stand now at the dawn of a bright, new age. A time when simple people will no longer be led astray by troublemakers and malcontents and peace and order will reign supreme. You will have noticed that we have guests with us today. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome these honoured representatives from the Ministry who have come here to witness the process at first hand. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Dawlish of the Convict Supervision Office and Mr. Savage and Ms. Edgecombe, who are here on behalf of the Auror's Office.

Umbridge began to clap and the others present followed suit.

'_Amazing,' _thought Severus, _'who was it who talked about the banality of evil? These people are about to destroy the whole concept of free will and they are politely applauding a deputation from the Ministry!'_

The clapping finally died away and Umbridge spoke again.

"Whenever you're ready Professor."

"Now," Mallinovich exclaimed. "We begin!"

The Professor strode forward into Severus' line of sight. He was holding a small bottle; slowly he pulled out the stopper and began tipping it towards the funnel sticking out of Severus' mouth. Severus could smell the unfamiliar, pungent aroma that he had identified on the corpse and he tried to turn his head away. It was useless; he was as firmly fixed as an insect mounted in an entomologist's display case. He felt his heart hammering inside his ribcage and, despite himself, his breathing increased, the short, sharp gasps rattling through his throat.

Severus watched the thick, viscous mixture slowly creep down the sides of the bottle and, for the first time since his voice broke, he prayed and his prayer was for death to come to him as it had come to the previous test subject.

The first globule had reached the lip of the bottle; the reek of the potion filling his nostrils. Unable to tear his eyes away, he saw it elongate, ready to drop into the gaping funnel jammed between his teeth.

Then, in the distance, there was a loud bang followed by a scream and the sound of running feet. The prison bell began to toll its alarm.

Mallinovich withdrew the bottle and looked up, anger and frustration disfiguring his features.

"What in Circe's name is happening?" he yelled. "What incompetence is this?"

He said no more as a jet of light hit him. He screamed and dropped the bottle, disappearing from Severus' vision. .

There were cries of shock, then the sounds of panic-stricken people scrambling for safety.

"Are you alright?" Marietta Edgecombe's anxious face looked down at Severus as she pointed her wand towards him and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." The spells upon him disappeared and he found he could move. He stared at her in astonishment, then he noticed that her features were beginning to blur and change. In seconds he found himself looking at a very familiar face.

"It's me, Hermione Weasley, Professor." She saw his look and mistook it for incomprehension, "Err…Miss Granger?"

'_Polyjuice Potion, of course!'_

He sat up with an effort and removed the funnel from his mouth. "I remember who you are Mrs. Weasley. I am still in full possession of my faculties."

"Good." Arthur Weasley's familiar face bustled into view. Like the Granger girl he was wearing Auror robes. "George told us what was happening and the Order decided to take action now rather than wait for the outcome of the election."

"George? But Umbridge said he'd been captured with the others!" Severus looked round, the room was now unoccupied except for themselves and what looked like Dawlish, who was lying sprawled on the floor.

The sound of fighting was continuing. Arthur checked the corridor outside, it was empty. "We were keeping watch on the Floo Network Authority office. It was Percy's turn. He heard the commotion and rushed in. He was just in time. He and George realised they had to prevent Umbridge raising the alarm. Fortunately, Marietta had been visiting her mother, who works there, so they Rennervated her and forced her to tell Umbridge everything was under control. Then it turns out Mrs. Topping was at Hogwarts with Madam Edgecombe, Marietta's mother. They'd been in the Gobstones Club together. At first, she didn't want to believe that she'd helped kidnap and imprison people like her old school friend but, after Mrs. Topping confirmed everything, she and Marietta became very co-operative. Madam Edgecombe has ensured the FNA office appeared to be operating normally and its thanks to them we've been able to infiltrate other Order members into Azkaban through the Floo."

"But we still couldn't trust Marietta to carry through with this part of the plan, hence the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione said, adding. "She did get us a hair from Savage though!"

Severus glanced towards Dawlish's body and raised an eyebrow. "I see you managed to incapacitate this one" he noted. "Why did you let the others get away?"

"We need him. As for the others, our job was to stop you undergoing the process. We were seriously outnumbered but if you give people an escape route, they'll usually take it." Arthur pointed out. "Especially when they're shocked and not thinking straight."

"I see Umbridge and Mallinovich also displayed the better part of valour!"

Hermione grinned. "They ran like rabbits, but we'll pick them up later. Now, to the next stage of the plan!"

She and Arthur went over to Dawlish.

"Rennervate!"

As soon as he was conscious, Arthur grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him upright, dragging him towards Severus while Hermione kept her wand pointed towards him.

Using more force than necessary, Arthur pushed the Director of the Convict Supervision Office against the edge of the stone slab on which Severus sat. Then pointed his own wand at him. He nodded towards the white-gowned man.

"Take it off." He ordered. "Take the collar off."

Dawlish stared at him. "You're insane! Have you any idea of the penalty for what you've already done?"

"Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb then." Arthur replied, his normally cheerful face grim. "Oh, and don't try any funny business or we'll see how well I can cast a Cruciatus."

Dawlish looked at the man before him, trying to gauge whether or not he was bluffing. Finally, he made his decision. He took out his wand and Hermione's and Arthur's jerked as they tightened their hold on their own. He turned towards Severus and held his wand to the collar, murmuring something under his breath. The collar sprang open with a click.

Scarcely believing what had just happened, Severus reached up and took the heavy metal object, symbol of his servitude and powerlessness off his neck. Although the thing weighed less than a pound, he felt as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from him. He looked at the dull metal object, engraved with magical runes, for a few moments and then threw it with all his might into the corner of the room. He tried to get up but found that his legs wouldn't bear his weight. Suddenly the room was hot, very hot and he found he was trembling again. Then, he was on the floor, his arms and legs jerking uncontrollably. Every part of his body seemed to be on fire and he let out a scream. Far, far away he could hear Weasley and the Granger girl shouting.

"What have you done to him?"

"You'll pay for this!"

Dawlish's panicked voice seemed to echo from a vast distance.

"It's all right. It's all right. Please believe me. His body is just reacting to the removal of the spells and the release of his magic. It's normal. They all react like this when the collar is removed!"

"So, the Ministry not only enslaves people, it tortures them when it frees them as well!" Hermione said, disgustedly.

The fire receded to be replaced with a warm, comforting glow that filled his body and mind and Severus had never felt so alive, so vital. The fit passed and he lay on the floor quietly, taking deep, calming breaths.

Arthur Weasley bent down to help him up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"That question is becoming a habit." Severus noted, dryly.

Dawlish was still holding his wand, Severus reached out and took it. "Walnut." He noted. "Eleven and a half inches?" He looked at Dawlish. "It's core?"

"Dragon heartstring." The Convict Supervision Office Director muttered mutinously.

Severus examined it more closely. He could feel its power but it felt slightly odd in his hand, as if it didn't quite fit there. Hoping that the wand would consider itself to have been won, he pointed it at its former master.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

He found he had to concentrate harder than he would have done with his own wand but it bent to his will and a red light shot out of the tip. Dawlish fell to the floor, once again unconscious.

"Quite rigid." he noted as he brought it back down to his side. "What now?" he asked his two companions.

Both of them were glancing anxiously towards the observation window. The noise of the fighting was continuing and booted feet could be heard coming down the steps.

"We were supposed to remain here until the main party arrived but its taking longer than we expected."

"Giving them time to bring up reinforcements." Severus made up his mind, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "We can't stay here. The three of us should be able to cover the stairs and prevent the reinforcements being able to enter the battle. Hopefully that will buy the Order enough time to dispose of those they are currently fighting and get through to us."

Arthur and Hermione nodded. They knew that if they failed it was all over. They left the room, Severus following. As he passed Dawlish's prostrate body, however, he couldn't resist sneering contemptuously at it.

T.B.C.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 18. Sorry for the delay in posting this one but it's been hectic at work recently and I haven't felt like doing anything when I get home except putting my feet up!

Welcome to **grace-mia, ocgirl2000 and****brahmsviolin,** who have added my story to their story alerts.

**Rosebud811** – sorry, the wand business was just a side note and a nod to the wand discussions in Deathly Hallows. Thanks for your comment about being able to work people in, it's a very fannish thing to do, I'm glad you think I do it well. I did actually think about having Snape kick Dawlish but I eventually decided against it!

Anyway, although it's been long delayed – here is the next chapter.

_**Previously**_

"_Severus made up his mind, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "We can't stay here. The three of us should be able to cover the stairs and prevent the reinforcements being able to enter the battle. Hopefully that will buy the Order enough time to dispose of those they are currently fighting and get through to us."_

_Arthur and Hermione nodded. They knew that if they failed it was all over. They left the room, Severus following. As he passed Dawlish's prostrate body, however, he couldn't resist sneering contemptuously at it._

**Chapter 19**

Hermione sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx flying up the stairs and then darted back into cover. The crash of a falling body and the oaths of the victim's companions showed it had hit its mark.

'_Silly, immature Gryffindors!'_ Severus thought, irritably. _'Here we are, engaged in a battle for our lives and the freedom of the entire wizarding world and they persist in using spells more suited to childish pranks than a life or death struggle._'

He remained silent, however, following up Hermione's spell with an Impediment Curse. He was pressed against the wall at the bottom of the stairs again before a jet of magic streamed back down and flames erupted where he had stood. Arthur Weasley pointed his wand and water poured from its tip extinguishing the fire.

As he had thought, the foot of the stairs had been an excellent place to hold up the reinforcements. They were steep and narrow, preventing the Azkaban guards from benefiting from their superior numbers and allowing the Granger girl, Arthur Weasley and he to pick them off one by one. The noise of the fighting in the distance was diminishing so it was a reasonable supposition that one side or the other had gained the advantage. He could only hope it was the Order. If Umbridge's people had won, they were all finished. 

There was a patter of running feet along the corridor where the cells were. Severus tensed and pointed his captured wand towards the barred gate. The lean, bespectacled figure of Potter and the taller, more rangy frame of Ron Weasley came into view and he relaxed, lowering his wand slightly. The two young men surveyed the scene before them, then young Weasley acknowledged him with a small grin and went to help his wife and father hold the stairs. 

"Glad to see you're all right, Sir." Potter said, lowering his own wand. "The fighting in the cell block is almost over. Judging from their clothing, they were mostly members of Mallinovich's research team but they fought like cornered animals and we were limited in the number of people we could bring in through the Floo. We're mopping up the remnants now and Professor McGonagall has sent a group under Bill Weasley through the Convicts' Graveyard with orders to enter the Restricted Section by the door connecting it to the rest of the prison. Once we've got people behind them, everyone up there will be like the meat in a sandwich."

Severus gave the young man an ironic glance."That is a very childish metaphor for what is more accurately described as a pincer movement, Mr. Potter!"he said.

Potter shrugged. "If you say so, Professor, I don't have much formal military training. I learned strategy and tactics on the job, so to speak. Anyway, Bill's a curse breaker so he should be able to break the protective wards on the Restricted Section door and he's got Hagrid with him. The physical barriers won't hold him up for long! Once the guards and the rest of Umbridge's and Mallinovich's people see they can't get away, they'll surrender. Then, when the others arrive in the boat we'll be able to take complete control of the prison."

As they spoke, other members of the Order were filing into the basement area. Tonks and Longbottom went to relieve Arthur and Hermione Weasley. 

"What others, what boat?" Severus asked, tiredly.

"Malfoy's escape plan." Hermione said, brightly as she joined them. "He told us about it and it seemed a shame to waste it, especially as it was all ready to go, so we made a few minor changes and, instead of taking people off the island, it's bringing people in!"

The mention of Malfoy reminded him. "Lucius, where is he? Is he all right? What about Narcissa and Draco?" he asked.

The imposing figure of Minerva McGonagall strode through the barred gate, looking only slightly dishevelled. "They're fine, Severus. They're at Grimmauld Place with Xeno. Lovegood, Mrs. Topping, Miss Edgecombe and her mother. Kreacher is keeping an eye on them." Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. "Malfoy wanted to come back with us, but I refused, I still don't trust him. I can't forget he was a Death Eater!"

Severus nodded. There would always be a level of distrust towards the Malfoy's and Lucius and his family would have to learn to live with that, but at least they'd be free. "He couldn't have helped anyway." He said quietly, "Not while he's still wearing the collar."

Professor McGonagall looked him up and down.

"You look exhausted." She noted. "You need to rest. And you may want to see if you can find a change of clothes from somewhere."

"Don't fuss, woman! I have forty years on you, remember!" Severus looked around and saw several of the female members of the Order were eyeing him with interest. He looked down and saw, with a shock, that he was still wearing the skimpy white medical gown he'd been dressed in for the demonstration. It barely protected his modesty. He tried to pull it down but all that did was reveal more at the rear. "On the other hand, a change of apparel is appropriate." he agreed, his face beginning to flush with embarrassment.

McGonagall pointed towards the cell passageway. "Poppy has set up a first aid station in one of the cells down there. Report to her, immediately." Seeing Severus about to protest, she went on more gently, "You've done enough. Let the rest of us do our bit. I'll call you if you're needed."

The adrenaline rush had ended with the appearance of the reinforcements and Severus had to admit he was dead on his feet so he finally nodded and made his way to the cell corridor. He'd find something suitable to wear, get Poppy to give him an Invigoration Draught and return. As he entered the cell area he saw that Potter had been right, there had been a vicious struggle there. At least twenty bodies lay in the corridor or just inside cell doors. Most, judging by their dress were part of Mallinovich's research team but there were a couple belonging to Order members. One, Sturgis Podmore, if he remembered correctly, had been subjected to an Entrail-Expelling Curse. He lay groaning on the stone paving slabs, clutching his intestines in his hands. 

Poppy Pomfrey and a young man he didn't recognise knelt beside him, their wands playing over his body as they muttered healing spells. Poppy glanced up.

"Go into the third cell on the right and wait for me, Severus." She instructed. "I'll be there as soon as we've got poor Sturgis' intestines back inside his body. She turned away and went back to her work.

Too tired to argue, Severus obeyed and sat down on the hard sleeping plank. His eyes grew heavy, he blinked several times but it did no good, everything that he had gone through was finally catching up with him. His eyes closed and he fell into the deep sleep of exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of footsteps on the stone floor finally awoke him and he jerked upright. A slight figure halted in the doorway of the cell.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to wake you. Madame Pomfrey said to let you rest."

Severus frowned at the individual. His build and manner were familiar, Colin Creevey? No, he had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. This must be the younger brother, Dennis.

He saw that the young man was carrying a camera in his right hand and remembered the Creevey brothers' hobby, his frown turned to a glare.

"Have you been taking photographs of me in my sleep, Mr. Creevey?" he hissed.

"Oh, no Sir. I wouldn't do that!" Dennis was quick to reassure him. "I'm here to make a record of what's been going on so we can show people."

"Humf! How long have I been asleep? What's been going on?"

"A couple of hours, Professor. The boat's arrived and we've got complete control of the prison. Professor McGonagall has freed up the Floo connection down the corridor so we can use it to go anywhere now. Madame Pomfrey has taken the most seriously wounded back to Grimmauld Place and Hermione and Mr. Weasley have gone to bring back representatives from the International Confederation of Wizards and the press so they can see for themselves what the Ministry of Magic was doing here."

"And Professor Mallinovich and Madame Umbridge?" Severus asked.

Creevey's expression turned to disappointment. "We're still looking for them." He said. "The last anyone saw of Mallinovich was when Hermione and Mr. Weasley freed you. As for Umbridge, she was seen urging on a few guards who were trying to stop Bill Weasley from entering the Restricted Section. Once they broke through she turned and ran. No-one's seen her since." His voice began to take on a more upbeat tone. "But Harry and George Weasley have organised search parties for them. They're going through the prison systematically. It won't be long before they're caught!"

Severus tried to maintain his dignity although he knew his appearance did not help.

"Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"She's upstairs."

Severus nodded. "Very well, continue with your work, Mr. Creevey. I will go and find her." He eased himself up, pleased that his sleep seemed to have replenished his strength and energy. As he did so, he noticed that someone had left a neatly folded pile of clothing beside the plank bed. The clothing was all black so he assumed it was intended for him. He glared at Dennis Creevey, who seemed disposed to linger. "That will be all." He said, dismissively. The younger man got the message and disappeared. Then, quickly changing into the black trousers, polo neck shirt and robe, he marched out.

He found Minerva McGonagall in one of the converted cells on the ground floor. She was staring at a map of the prison, a frustrated expression on her face. On hearing him enter, she looked up.

"Oh, you're still meant to be resting. Did Mr. Creevey disturb you? Poppy will be very upset." She greeted him. 

Severus ignored the words, moving over to look at the map. "Please update me on the situation, Minerva." He requested.

Professor McGonagall gestured towards the map. The coloured areas show where we've already searched. The places where Umbridge and Mallinovich could be hiding are getting fewer and fewer. We're bound to find them soon."

Severus studied the search pattern. He had to, grudgingly, admit that Potter and George Weasley had designed it well. "There's no chance they were able to get away prior to the search starting?" he asked.

"No," McGonagall replied. "As you know, there are anti-apparition wards around this island, so the only ways off are by boat or the Floo in the Restricted Section. All boats are accounted for and the Floo connection is under guard in case the Ministry tries to use it to re-take the prison."

"So, they are now aware the Order has taken Azkaban?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes. They tried to send Aurors' through the Floo earlier but we were able to stun them before they could do any damage." She frowned again. "I don't know what their next move will be. They must be getting desperate. Once the International Confederation of Wizards find out what the Ministry was planning, they must know it's all over. Tonks has gone back to Grimmauld Place in case they try to break in. It's Unplottable, but desperate people do desperate things. All children of Order members have been moved there for safe-keeping as well as our wounded. They would make excellent hostages if Scrimgeour and Fudge could get hold of them."

"Shacklebolt?" Severus asked.

"He's here, preparing to meet with the ICW representatives." 

"Well, you seem to have everything under control." Severus found himself unwillingly admitting.

Professor McGonagall gave him an ironic glance. "We may be Gryffindors, Severus but we're not totally incompetent." She paused. "Would you be prepared to meet with the ICW along with Kingsley? A first hand account of what you've seen and been through would be really helpful in bringing home to them the reality of Scrimgeour and Fudge's crimes."

Severus' head jerked. He was a private man who didn't like talking about his feelings. "Finally, he grated out. "Very well, if you think it would help."

McGonagall smiled at him. "Kingsley's waiting in Umbridge's old office. I'm sure he'd like you to join him and discuss what you're going to say to the ICW."

As he was leaving the cell, Severus turned, "You'll let me know when Umbridge and Mallinovich are captured? "he asked.

Minerva nodded, grimly. "Of course. I am really looking forward to meeting up with Dolores once again!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked towards Umbridge's office, trying to get his thoughts in order. It was important that the report he gave to the International Confederation of Wizards was as comprehensive and well presented as possible. 

_Crash!_

He looked around, trying to identify the cause of the noise. He could see nothing but it sounded quite a way off. He followed the direction the disturbance appeared to have come from and found himself back at the top of the steps leading down to Mallinovich's laboratory. 

"Mr. Creevey." He called down. There was no answer so he called again. "Mr. Creevey?"

Still no answer.

He paused, considering whether to call for assistance but decided against it. Everyone who could be spared was taking part in the search and, if it turned out that it was only the Creevey boy being clumsy, he would look like a fool. He drew his wand and carefully began to go down the stairs.

At their foot, he looked around. The area appeared to be deserted. Where was the boy?

Then he heard another sound, a rapidly muffled cry coming from the Floo Room. 

He realised that whatever was going on, it was something more than simple clumsiness, but, if we went back for reinforcements, it might be too late. He carefully crept forward and, peeked into the room. He stared in shocked disbelief at what he saw. Mallinovich was towering over the body of Justin Finch-Fletchley while Umbridge stood facing the door, holding Dennis Creevey in a headlock with her hand covering his mouth. Both fugitives looked considerably the worse for wear.

"Come on out Severus." She called, her little girlish tones now hoarse with effort. She pointed her wand at Creevey's head. "Or would you like Mr. Creevey to suffer the consequences of your disobedience?"

T.B.C. 


	20. Chapter 20

Previously

Chapter 20 is here folks. Continuing thanks to everyone who's read and especially to those who have taken the time to review. Welcome to **wynnleaf, lucy62 and Branackus.**

In terms of reviews I've had some comments about cliffhangers and, yes, I do try to end each chapter on one. It's designed to keep people on tenterhooks so they read the next chapter.

**Silverthreads**– Severus is saying he has forty years on Minerva. In this case he means he is forty years younger. Perhaps it's an incorrect usage because it's usually said by an older to a younger person but I have heard it used the other way round!

**Wynnleaf**Thanks also for the kind words about my standard of writing.

Just to say that there is some minor strong language in this chapter. So without further ado…

_**Previously**_

_Severus realised that whatever was going on, it was something more than simple clumsiness, but, if we went back for reinforcements, it might be too late. He carefully crept forward and, peeked into the room. He stared in shocked disbelief at what he saw. Mallinovich was towering over the body of Justin Finch-Fletchley while Umbridge stood facing the door, holding Dennis Creevey in a headlock with her hand covering his mouth. Both fugitives looked considerably the worse for wear._

"_Come on out Severus." She called; her little girlish tones now hoarse with effort. She pointed her wand at Creevey's head. "Or would you like Mr. Creevey to suffer the consequences of your disobedience?"_

**Chapter 20**

"Move, now!"

Umbridge took her hand away from Creevey's mouth and jabbed the tip of her wand into his Adam's apple to emphasise her command. His grunt of pain could be heard from behind the door where Severus lurked. In the meanwhile, Mallinovich had hauled up the unresponsive body of Finch-Fletchley and was using it as a shield. Severus noted the young man's chest rising and falling and realised, with relief, that he was still alive.

He studied the scene, his mind whirling. They had been fools, all of them, including himself! They should have remembered that Umbridge and Mallinovich knew about the Floo connection and warned whoever was on guard to be alert for people trying to get out through it as well as enter. How they had got here, whether they had sneaked back ahead of the search or hidden somewhere close by and emerged when the coast was comparatively clear didn't matter. They were there and they had hostages. He had to warn Minerva and get reinforcements.

He pointed his wand and concentrated as hard as he could. _'Expecto Patronum'_. A thin, silvery mist drifted from its tip. _'Damn!' _He'd have been able to cast the spell non-verbally with his own wand!

Umbridge was getting impatient. Creevey yelped with pain. "Throw your wand in here and then come in yourself with your hands up." She called. "Or it won't just be a Stinging Hex next time!"

"Don't do it, Sir!" Creevey called.

Severus sighed - more silly Gryffindor heroics. He slipped his hand in through the half-open door and gently tossed the captured wand into the room before following it with his hands at shoulder height, palms outward.

He gave Dennis Creevey an ironic glance. "Please save your Gryffindor propensity for heroic gestures for a more appropriate occasion, Mr. Creevey."

Severus turned towards Umbridge and Mallinovich. "I suggest you give yourselves up." he said. He looked at their torn and dirty clothing and their grimy faces, noting the black velvet bow that had come undone and was straggling down in front of Umbridge's face.

'_It looks like she's been crawling through a sewer'_ he thought before continuing,

"The Order of the Phoenix is full of the sort of naïve idealists who will not only ensure you have a fair trial; but will give you the opportunity to bathe and change your clothes."

Umbridge regarded him, contrasting his neat, clean appearance with her own filthy one. The wild look of a cornered and frightened animal appeared on her face.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "This is all your fault. We were so close to finally having _order _and_ discipline_ in the wizarding world and you and these other fools have ruined it!" She shook Creevey, so hard; his teeth rattled, then pointed her wand at Severus. "At least I can make sure you pay for your interference with your life!"

"Wait!" Mallinovich called out harshly. "He and these others can be useful. It will take time for the International Confederation of Wizards to meet, even longer for them to agree on who to send here. We overheard that nurse say they that the wounded were to join the children at Grimmauld Place where they would be safe because it is Unplottable and still has some protection from the Fidelius Charm placed upon it by Dumbledore. If, as you say, this man was a member of the Order at that time, he would have become a Secret Keeper in his own right. If he can be …persuaded to give us the address we can take the building and hold all within as hostages. These people are the sort of sentimental fools who will surrender if their children and injured are threatened. Once they are dealt with, Minister Scrimgeour and Chief Warlock Fudge will be able to handle any enquiries from the Confederation."

Sanity returned to Umbridge's eyes. "Of course, Professor." She cooed. "I should have thought of that myself, but the Floo will only take four of us." She indicated Creevey and Finch-Fletchley with her head. "Which one of these do you want to leave behind?"

Mallinovich let Finch-Fletchley go and he dropped back down to the ground with a thud. He pointed his wand at the prone body, "Adav…" he began, then stopped, pointing his wand instead at Severus. "No, he knows nothing that would assist these people and if we kill him they may not believe we will spare the hostages, even if they co-operate."

Chains flew from his wand and Severus found himself, once again, pinioned. Mallinovich repeated the spell with Creevey.

Umbridge pushed the slight young man violently towards the Floo and, with both Mallinovich's and Umbridge's wands on him, Severus followed. Umbridge took the Floo powder out of its pot and held on to him tightly. Mallinovich followed suit with Creevey.

"The Ministry of Magic!" they called, throwing the powder down at their feet and Severus felt himself spinning, the roar of green flames loud in his ears. The last thing he saw before the room disappeared was Justin Finch-Fletchley's body on the floor. His eyes were open and they were staring directly at him.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Dennis Creevey lay huddled up against the wall of the bare cell in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. "You're not going to give them the location of Grimmauld Place are you?" he asked, nervously.

Severus had been silent and brooding. On arrival at the Ministry rough hands had pulled them from the fireplace and hustled them along suspiciously empty corridors before throwing them into this cell. It appeared that Scrimgeour and Fudge had used some pretext to empty the Ministry of all except those they trusted. He couldn't be sure how long they had been there, Creevey's watch had been confiscated along with their wands and other personal items but he didn't think it could be as long as it seemed. Time was of the essence for the Minister and those closest to him now. He guessed that they had been left alone in the hope that their fears about what awaited them would grow and begin the process of breaking them.

As far as he was concerned it was a waste of time. His years as a spy for the Order and then as a convict meant there was nothing they could do to him that he hadn't already experienced. Creevey, however, was another matter. He could only hope the boy's Gryffindor courage would be sufficient to get him through what he guessed would be coming. He wondered if Minerva and the rest of the Order knew where they were or about Mallinovich and Umbridge's intentions. He was sure that Finch-Fletchley had been conscious when they had left but when he had come round was uncertain, as was whether he had been sufficiently alert to take in what was happening.

Severus roused himself to gave the young man a piercing glance. "No." he said shortly in response to the earlier question. Realising that he needed to forewarn the younger man he went on, trying to choose his words carefully. "Mr. Creevey, you remember what I said earlier about there being appropriate times for displays of heroism?"

On receiving Creevey's nod, he went on, "This may be one of them."

Creevey looked at him for a long time before gulping and saying, "I think I understand, Professor."

Both remained silent, busy with their own thoughts after that.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and Severus closed his eyes briefly, using all his Occlumency training to remain calm and focussed. It was about to begin.

The door crashed open and the imposing, lion-maned figure of Rufus Scrimgeour, his hair now totally white, whether with age or from what he had undergone in Azkaban during the Dark Lord's rule, stood framed in the doorway, the smaller, diffident figure of Cornelius Fudge hovering at his shoulder.

Scrimgeour glared at the two prisoners.

"Do you realise what you have done?" he hissed. It was obviously a rhetorical question because he went on without waiting for an answer. "With Mallinovich's process, we could have prevented the rise of anymore Dark Wizards – ever! Now, you and your Order have put our work back years."

Severus realised with shock that Scrimgeour really believed what he said. He had, somehow, persuaded himself that the loss of freedom was an acceptable price to pay for safety and security.

Scrimgeour took a deep breath and went on more calmly. "Isn't the peace and security of the wizarding world, something we can all support? Why should the Order fight us over this? Surely we can come to some accommodation. Is this about your imprisonment? I realise I may have been wrong in rejecting Mr. Potter's request to review your case. If the Order agrees to call off its occupation of Azkaban and Shacklebolt withdraws his candidacy for Minister of Magic I guarantee you will receive a full pardon. You can't say fairer than that! I'll let you speak to Professor McGonagall, tell her about my offer and ask her to make some excuse to delay the ICW visit to Azkaban until we've had a chance to negotiate."

Severus considered the offer. There was no way the Order would accept the terms but pretending to open negotiations might buy Creevey and himself some time. On the other hand, the delay also benefited Scrimgeour and his people, allowing them to gather support within the International Confederation of Wizards or put together a big enough force to re-take the island prison. Regretfully, he decided against it.

He shook his head. "You don't understand do you? It's not about me. It's about you. The Order wants peace and security as much as you but they believe the price you want the wizarding world to pay for them is much too high. Not everyone who disagrees with you is a Dark Wizard. Peace should not be purchased by turning those who disagree with you into puppets; true security cannot be achieved by kidnapping those who oppose you."

Scrimgeour's face hardened. "Very well, you had your chance." He turned to someone just out of sight and raised his voice. "They're all yours. Do whatever you need to."

He and Fudge turned and walked away, leaving a familiar figure in Auror's robes to stalk into the cell. Savage, Marietta Edgecombe's trainer and the man who Arthur Weasley had impersonated.

He stood and sneered down at the prisoners. "The Minister has authorised the use of special interrogation methods in your case, Snape. You and your Order made a fool out of me so I'm going to enjoy this."

Severus briefly considered a physical attack but decided against it. The man had his wand at the ready and there were probably other Aurors' just outside. Instead, he shrugged.

"Get on with it then, or are you going to waste time gloating, like some storybook villain?" he sneered back.

"Oh, I'm not going to interrogate you." Savage returned. "I think you'll take quite a while to break. I suspect you're much more likely to respond if you watch someone else undergoing it."

He turned his wand towards the small form of Dennis Creevey.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

Creevey screamed once before his body began writhing.

T.B.C.


	21. Chapter 21

Previously

Finally, the next Chapter – sorry for the delay. Real life is such a bore!

Welcome to **Autumn-371**, **clammydaspikeclam**, **Mother of Tears**, **jechma, Aridnarie** and **heaven shadow**. Thank you for adding this to your Story Alert/Favorite story selection. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Whitehound**** – **Normally, the only person (or thing) that gets to hurt Snape's students is Snape himself. It's in his contract!

**Duj****–**Mallinovich isn't incompetent. I am - for misspelling Adava Kedavra.

**Robyn** **Hawkes – **The answer to your question is below, but Snape doesn't have to like himself for it.

**Silverthreads**** - **He knows Snape better than appeared in the last chapter but still not well enough! Read on to find out why.

Now – on to the story.

_**Previously**_

_Severus briefly considered a physical attack but decided against it. The man had his wand at the ready and there were probably other Aurors' just outside. Instead, he shrugged._

"_Get on with it then, or are you going to waste time gloating, like some storybook villain?" he sneered back._

"_Oh, I'm not going to interrogate you." Savage returned. "I think you'll take quite a while to break. I suspect you're much more likely to respond if you watch someone else undergoing it."_

_He turned his wand towards the small form of Dennis Creevey. _

"_Crucio!" he shouted._

_Creevey screamed once before his body began writhing._

**Chapter 21**

Severus held the trembling body of Dennis Creevey in his arms, feeling a deep sense of inadequacy. He had no doubts that, given the stakes involved, had Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore been in the same position they would acted as he had done. They, however, would have been so much better at comforting a former pupil who had suffered and was continuing to suffer because of their refusal to speak. This wasn't the same as watching Charity Burbage being tortured and murdered. There, he had not been the direct cause of her suffering and he had not been left to pick up the pieces afterwards.

The 'interrogation' had gone as he had expected it would. Savage had enjoyed himself, knowing exactly when to stop before the agony caused Creevey to slip into unconsciousness and allowing him just enough time to recover so the next bout was as painful as the first. During the entire time, Severus had felt the pressure of another mind on his Occlumency shields. He had realised that the torture of the young man hadn't been intended to force him to reveal the address of Grimmauld Place, just to provoke a sufficiently strong emotional reaction to allow their Legilimens to tear the information from his mind.

They had not succeeded and Savage had finally tired, stamping out of the cell after threatening to return once he had rested. As soon as the door had slammed shut behind him, Severus had gone over to Creevey and sat beside him, wondering what he should do now. The young man had opened his eyes for a moment.

"Did I do all right, Sir?" he'd asked.

Severus hadn't known how to respond; finally he'd given an answer he'd hoped the young Gryffindor would appreciate.

"You were very brave." He'd replied before taking the boy into a clumsy embrace.

In response to the words, Creevey had drawn his lips back in what might have been a smile, taken a ragged breath and then closed his eyes. He might have been dead except for the thump-thump of his rapidly beating heart against Severus' own chest.

Now, he sat waiting to see what would happen next.

Severus hoped that Creevey's sacrifice would be enough to protect Grimmauld Place but the sheer number of people who had become Secret Keepers after Dumbledore's death meant the power of the Fidelius Charm had been seriously diluted. It might still be possible for the Ministry, with time and effort, to break not only that spell but the one making it Unplottable. He could only hope that the Order had not allowed his and Creevey's capture to divert them from the important task of getting the International Confederation of Wizards Inspection Team into Azkaban as quickly as possible and that Finch-Fletchley had overheard enough to warn Minerva of the threat to Grimmauld Place. In the meantime, escape was impossible so he and Creevey could only wait and try to hold out until the game was played out for good or ill.

Soft footsteps sounded in the corridor outside and Severus tensed, his arms unconsciously tightening around Dennis Creevey. Savage and his cohorts must be returning! Then he frowned, the footsteps did not have the loud, confident sound of someone carrying out an official duty, they were light, stealthy, almost furtive. Severus felt the touch of subtle magic brush against his senses; then the door opened a crack. He remained still, waiting to see what this new development indicated. Then the door was thrown open and he saw three red headed and one dark haired men standing in the doorway.

He stared at them in shock. This was a development he hadn't anticipated. Percy Weasley put his finger to his lips to indicate silence but the warning was unnecessary. Then, after an anxious glance along the corridor he indicated that they should leave the cell and follow them.

Severus rose with difficulty, careful not to disturb Creevey who was still cradled in his arms. Potter offered to take the young man from him but he shook his head firmly. Creevey was his responsibility until they were safe and he could receive medical assistance.

George Weasley set off along the corridor, heading not towards the exit, but deeper into the cellblock. Behind him was his brother, Ron. Severus fell in behind the younger Weasley with Percy behind him and Potter at the rear. All of them had their wands out and at the ready.

A terrible thought came to Severus and he opened his mouth to speak. "How…?" he began.

In a gesture he hadn't believed the older Weasley capable of, Percy grabbed his former teacher and put his hand firmly over Severus' mouth, frowning and gesturing urgently for silence. Severus decided to hold off asking the question until later.

Deeper and deeper they went into the cell-block, their surroundings becoming more and more rundown and derelict. Severus noticed that the corridor along which they walked seemed to be slopping down. The torches on the walls were set further and further apart until they disappeared entirely and the Weasley's and Potter had to light the tips of their wands in order to see where they were going. The floor became rough and uneven and felt slimy under his feet. He almost dropped Creevey several times after stumbling on the treacherous surface. Finally, George stopped and turned to grin at Severus. He looked around. They were in an area that, from the look of it, hadn't been used since the Middle Ages. Cell doors stood at drunken angles where they had fallen from their hinges. The cells themselves were smaller, darker and more noisome than any he had ever seen or experienced before, even in Azkaban.

"Sorry about that." George said cheerfully. "We countered the Caterwauling Charm the Ministry had set on the cell block corridors but we didn't know what other security precautions they'd put in place so we thought it better to be safe than sorry. We should be OK now. No-one's been this deep into the dungeons in years."

"Mr. Weasley, what task did I give you when I put you in detention for sabotaging my Potions lesson in your Second Year?" Severus rapped out.

George's grin widened. "Oh, you think we could be using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate ourselves. I commend your caution, Professor. But a lot of people know you made me and Fred disembowel a barrel full of horned toads - three Saturdays in a row if I recall. We boasted about it afterwards! Ask something else."

He stood waiting expectantly.

'_It must be George,'_ Severus thought, _'No-one could impersonate his infernal cheek!' _Nevertheless, he had to be absolutely certain. He turned to Potter. He didn't want to ask the question, the whole subject was too personal, but the answer was one only Potter would know.

"Mr. Potter, when we were alone in the Weasley's shed after the party, what was the first word I said when I came round?"

Potter looked at him.

"You said my mother's name." he replied quietly. "You said 'Lily'. I think, for a moment, you thought I was her. I asked if you would tell me about her. I don't think you wanted to but you eventually said you would."

Severus nodded. "Thank you. I am satisfied you are who you appear to be." He quickly changed the subject. "How did you get in?"

George crooked a finger and Severus followed him into one of the cells, the others crowding in after. He watched as George rapped his wand against the far wall in some sort of sequence. The stones quivered and moved until a small archway appeared where there had previously been a solid wall.

George stood back to admire his handiwork. "Fred and I found this by accident years ago. We always thought it would come in useful but this is the first time we've actually used it." he observed. "Come on."

He led them through the archway and up an ancient flight of stone steps. As Potter passed through the arch, Severus heard a loud grinding noise and half-turned. The opening was closing behind them.

Up and up they went, Creevey's still body beginning to weigh heavier and heavier in Severus' arms. At the top of the stairs the stone walls and roof disappeared to be replaced by heavy oak, the walls curving outwards to meet up with an arched roof, giving the impression they were inside an extremely large barrel. George pushed against the wooden partition that blocked their way and it creaked open. Severus stepped through, looking about him in amazement.

"We're in the cellar of 'The Leaky Cauldron'." George explained.

Severus turned to look in the direction they had come and saw that he had just walked out of what actually was, or appeared to be, a barrel.

"Fred and I were nine." George continued. "Percy was due to go off to Hogwarts for the first time the following day and Mum had some last minute shopping to do, so we stayed here for the night. Mum was fussing over Percy and we got bored and decided to go exploring. We ended up down here and thought we'd try the beer.… We were going to leave some money on the bar to pay for it." He added hastily "Anyway, we found this barrel. At first we couldn't get into it and that really piqued our curiosity so we kept trying. Well, we were ingenious, even at that tender age. It took a long time but it eventually yielded to our ministrations. The rest, as they say, is history."

"If only you had displayed the same dedication towards your schoolwork, Mr. Weasley." Severus remarked dryly.

George smiled, serenely. "I prefer to think that, in life, practical skills are more important than academic qualifications." he replied.

"Anyway," Potter interrupted. "We can Apparate from here to Grimmauld Place. The house is being watched so our target is the top step outside the front door. That means we'll have to go in small groups. I'll go first, taking you and Dennis Side-Along. The others will follow."

Severus nodded. It was embarrassing having to be carried like a child but without a wand, it was the only option. He lightly gripped Potter's arm.

"On the count of three, Professor... One...two...three." They turned and vanished.

* * *

Severus stood outside the door of the room where Madame Pomfrey was examining Dennis Creevey. The Apparition had been successful and all members of the rescue party had returned to Grimmauld Place safely. The house was no longer the dismal and neglected mansion of the Black family, nor the bright and pleasant home of the Potter's. In fact, it resembled a cross between a military hospital, a children's home and the headquarters of a guerrilla army. Every room was overflowing with casualties from the Battle of Azkaban while the children of Order members, played quietly in the corridors and on the stairs, clearly affected by the tension they felt from their parents, who rushed around, wands in hand or tucked in their waistbands for easy reach in an emergency.

Tonks approached him. "Excuse me Severus, but Professor McGonagall is fire-calling from Azkaban. She wants to speak to you."

He glanced towards the closed door and was relieved when it opened and Poppy Pomfrey walked out. "Mr. Creevey is very weak but he'll be fine." She reported. "He needs rest so I've given him a Potion to help him sleep."

Severus nodded stiffly and turned to follow Tonks downstairs, narrowly avoiding crashing into the ten year old Teddy Lupin as he rushed up to hug his mother.

He walked into the drawing room where Minerva's face hung suspended in the green flames of the fireplace. A number of Order members, including Potter and George Weasley hung around, talking to each other quietly. True to form, Professor McGonagall wasted no time in coming to the point.

"Glad you're back with Severus. The ICW Inspection Team is due to arrive here in two hours time. Blame the usual bureaucracy for the delay. Hermione and Arthur report that they can't believe what they've been told. The Ministry is aware of their arrival time so we expect them to try one last desperate throw of the dice. We've secured Azkaban and we're prepared to defend it until the ICW arrive. I've spoken with Harry and we've agreed that you're the best person to lead the defence of Grimmauld Place if that proves necessary. Good luck..."

Her face disappeared and the flames died down.

Severus stared into the now empty fireplace for a long moment. _'How can I lead when I don't even have a wand?' _he thought, irritably. _'If it comes to a fight, I'll be useless!'_

A familiar voice spoke from behind him and he realised that Poppy had followed him downstairs.

"Severus, I've been waiting for the right moment to give you this."

He turned and took the long, narrow, wooden box the Hogwarts Matron offered him.

He opened it impatiently and a gasp escaped from his lips. He raised his hand and lovingly extracted its contents, his fingers curling round the familiar contours of his own wand. The wand he'd thought destroyed after his arrest and conviction.

"It was on your bedside table when you were arrested. I took and hid it from the Ministry. When they came back asking for it, I gave them the wand of someone who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts." Madame Pomfrey quietly explained.

"Well," she said, more briskly. "I'd better get back to my patients!"

Severus was still staring affectionately at his wand. An old friend thought lost for good, but now, almost miraculously, returned to him. He was still staring when the house was rocked by a loud explosion.

Ginny Potter shouted from the hallway. "It's the Ministry, they're mounting an attack… and they're not even trying to hide it from the Muggles!"

"What are your orders, Professor?" her husband asked him urgently.

T.B.C.


	22. Chapter 22

Previously

Once again thanks for the reviews. They keep me going! Once again I leave it on a cliffie!

**sefransan **and **Silverthreads, **thank you for adding this to your story alerts.

**Silverthreads**** – **Yes, perhaps it was too easy but remember Scrimgeour and Fudge had sent home everyone they couldn't trust. That meant they didn't have the number of people there they would have normally had to guard the cells and monitor any protective spells they may have put on the cellblock. Also, the Weasley twins seem to have an infallible ability to discover secret passages!

**Excessivelyperky**** – **you may be right about Severus, but I'm sure he'll fight his body's failings as hard as he will the Ministry.

**Duj**** – **I like your comparison of Severus to a sheepdog.

**Robyn Hawkes –** At this time I cannot comment on your wish for Dolores but, however, it turns out, I hope you'll like it.

_**Previously**_

_Severus was still staring affectionately at his wand. An old friend thought lost for good, but now, almost miraculously, returned to him. He was still staring when the house was rocked by a loud explosion._

_Ginny Potter shouted from the hallway. "It's the Ministry, they're mounting an attack… and they're not even trying to hide it from the Muggles!"_

"_What are your orders, Professor?" her husband asked him urgently._

**Chapter 22**

Severus looked up, his gaze slowly focussing on Harry Potter's green eyes and questioning expression. Another explosion, nearer this time, followed the first.

'_Why can't it stop?' he thought. 'I'm tired, so tired!'_

"Professor?" Potter asked again, his voice rising sharply.

Severus shook his head to clear it and drew on the last reserves of his strength. He strode towards the front door.

"How many fighters do you have here, Potter?" he asked crisply.

"Er…George, Percy, Ron, Tonks, Ginny and me." The young man replied.

"So counting me, that's seven. Why didn't you just say that boy? I didn't ask for a roll call. What about Poppy and the wounded?"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir. The wounded are in no condition to fight at the moment and Poppy has already said that she'll tend the wounded but fighting is against her Healer's Oath."

"I see." _'Of course it would be!' _he thought, irritably.

As they walked down the stairs Severus saw Ginny Potter crouched in the hallway, her wand pointed towards the front door in an attitude of grim determination. Standing just inside the door leading into the kitchen basement, his manner nervous and diffident was Lucius Malfoy, clad in his prison rags and with the collar still about his neck. As he watched, he saw Lucius move as if being pushed from behind and a small figure step out of the doorway to stand in front of Ginny.

Kreacher, the Potter's House Elf, brandished a frying pan as he croaked loudly. "Kreacher serves the Potter family. They will not harm the Potter's while he lives, oh no!"

Another explosion shook the building. The door rattled on its hinges and bulged inwards but the magic on it held.

"They're throwing everything they've got at us!" Potter shouted. "The door won't be able to take much more!"

"You can say that again, mate." Ron Weasley's voice called from the Dining Room. "It's beginning to look like a real, old fashioned London pea souper out there with all the debris being thrown up by the explosions! Fortunately, they seem to be ignoring the windows!"

'_They've probably only managed a partial lifting of the spells protecting the house.' _Severus thought_._

He heard a cry coming from the landing above and he looked up to see the children crowded against the balcony, their eyes wide with fear as the older ones attempted to hush the younger ones. He came to a decision.

"This could be a diversion. Someone check the back for signs of a Ministry attack from that direction."

"I'm on it." George called. Running feet sounded on one of the upper landings. Then, after a pause, "It seems quiet at the moment but they could be using Invisibility Cloaks or Disillusionment Charms to hide themselves." He shouted.

"Where are you?" Severus asked.

"One of the back bedrooms on the second floor." George replied.

Stay there and keep watch." Severus ordered him. "Tonks go to the Drawing Room and keep me informed about what's happening at the front. You know how Aurors' work so you might spot something the others won't. Kreacher, the magical protections on this house are being weakened. Eventually they'll give out completely. We need to physically barricade the doors and ground floor windows."

The House Elf stared at him, then looked towards Potter. His master must have indicated agreement because Kreacher nodded.

"Yes, sir, Kreacher will build strong barrier!" He hurried off.

Severus turned towards Malfoy. "Lucius, take Narcissa, Draco, the children and any of the wounded who can be moved and take them to the top of the house. Stay there with them."

Malfoy looked as if he were going to argue for a moment, then, driven either by a healthy Slytherin sense of self preservation or realising that collared as he was, he was more of a hindrance than a help, disappeared to return moments later with his family, Xenophilius Lovegood, Mary Topping, Marietta Edgecombe and her mother.

Severus realised with a shock that he'd forgotten all about them. The escape from Azkaban and his conversation with Hermione Weasley and her father-in-law seemed a lifetime ago. He briefly considered their use as reinforcements but one look at Lovegood and Mrs. Topping's faces made him realise that they were in no fit state to put up any sort of organised resistance. He studied the Edgecombe's for a moment before regretfully concluding that they were still too much of an unknown factor to be trusted to defend the house against the Ministry.

"Go with Malfoy." he told them.

Led by Lucius, they squeezed past him on their way up the stairs. As she passed, Marietta Edgecombe gave him an unreadable look.

* * *

Severus stood by the window looking down to see the Muggle police removing the last remaining residents in the area. He assumed both they and the police would be Obliviated once the evacuation was complete. According to the radio, which Potter, or more likely the Granger girl, had enchanted to receive Muggle programmes, the explosions had been the work of terrorists and the police were evacuating people in case there were other bombs.

'_And Merlin alone knows what explanation they've given the Muggle Prime Minister'_ he thought.

The Ministry's desperation must have been great indeed for them to have attacked the house without taking the elementary precaution of removing the Muggles first and he knew that as soon as they were out of the way, the Ministry would mount one last all-out assault. The removal of the Muggles had taken time, time the Ministry could ill afford. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece, thirty minutes before the International Confederation of Wizards Inspection Team arrived at Azkaban. If the Ministry failed this time, there would be no point in them continuing.

The barricades had been completed. Heavy pieces of furniture had been Levitated or Summoned from all parts of the house and piled against the door and windows. The barrier had been strengthened with magic, both wizard and House Elf and a few surprises had been added.

All they could do now was wait. He reviewed their defences. They were as strong as possible, given the time and resources available. As he continued to watch, the stragglers disappeared round a corner. He tensed. The coast was clear. It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, the assault came like a hammer blow, almost forcing him off his feet. It was completely lacking any finesse. Blast after blast rocked the house as the Ministry forces sent wave after wave of Blasting Curses against it. He hurried onto the landing and glanced down, noting with relief that the barricades were still holding. Severus strode towards the back of the house and studied the Potter's garden, hidden from its Muggle neighbours by a high wall and a thick wooden gate. In the days of the Second Voldemort War it had been an overgrown wilderness, since then the Potter's had turned it into a pleasant family garden with carefully trimmed grass and flower beds. Now it was full of Hit-Wizards slowly moving towards the back door.

He thrust his wand through the window and aimed a Curse in their direction. It found its mark but bounced harmlessly off the attacker.

"They're using Defensive Charms to protect themselves." He called to the others.

"No shit!" shouted George as spell after spell flew from him through the bedroom window below.

"They're coming from the front as well, Severus." Tonks called.

"Keep firing!" Severus called, adding "It won't stop them but it might slow them down." He rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs. As he did so, he spotted Lucius standing on the uppermost landing. The white haired aristocrat, nodded to him once before disappearing into the bedroom that had been Regulus Black's.

Severus joined Ginny and Harry Potter at the barricade in the hall and waited. The magic being used against the house was so strong he could almost taste it.

"It won't be long now." He told them. "The only way we can stop them from advancing would be by using the Killing Curse and I don't feel that's acceptable. Some of these people may be decent, honourable witches and wizards who don't know what the Ministry is doing in their name.

The Potter's nodded grimly, accepting the truth of this.

Tonks swore. "They've reached to the door!" She called.

"Same here!" added George from the back.

"Throw down the Bubotuber puss and the Devil's Snare," Severus replied, "and keep firing to slow down the reinforcements."

The screams from outside told him that Tonks and George had complied with his instructions and the magical assault on the house paused for a moment before resuming.

Then there was a massive blast from the back of the house.

"Stay here." Severus told the Potter's before hurrying off in that direction. This had always been their most vulnerable spot. For some reason the Black's had not bothered to protect this area against intrusion to the same extent they had the front. He found Percy, his face blackened by smoke and his glasses askew picking himself up. The back door had been blown off its hinges but the barricade remained in place for the most part. A hand appeared through a gap, slowing feeling around. Severus sent a Stinging Hex towards it. There was a yelp of pain and it withdrew.

Percy gave his former Professor a vicious grin. "I'm having a blast of a time." He joked before taking cover behind an upended table.

Thuds came from behind the barricade as magical force and physical strength were applied to it. Finally, a massive Blasting Curse turned the remains of the door and the upper part of a sofa jammed against it into matchsticks and the first wave of Ministry invaders stood framed in the doorway. A wizard reached out to push the rest of the sofa away. He screamed as he touched it, a wall of fire suddenly erupting from the barrier.

From behind the flaming curtain Percy and Severus could hear Extinguishing Spells being shouted but to no avail. This was House Elf Magic, not Wizards.

Kreacher appeared beside them with a pop. He was dancing with excitement, waving the frying pan around his head. "Evil wizards take that! Kreacher will protect his Master and his family.!"

Another massive explosion hit the house, throwing Severus off his feet and shouts came from the hallway. He picked himself up.

"Do whatever you have to do to keep them out." Severus ordered Kreacher and Percy, before leaving them. He found his way back to the hall to find that the Ministry had breached the outer wall and entered the Dining Room. Obviously the attack from the back had been a diversion. The Potter's and Ron Weasley were engaging the attacking force in wand to wand combat. He recognised Auror Savage aiming his wand at Ginny Potter's back and sent a curse in his direction, causing the man to miss his aim, then joined in the fight.

They were well outnumbered, however, and slowly forced back.

"Percy, Kreacher, we need you." Severus shouted.

"Coming, Professor!"

There was a rumble, followed by a loud crash and Severus knew that Percy had brought down the wall and part of the ceiling, effectively sealing off the back and preventing entrance from that direction. Then the two of them joined the fray and they began to force back the attackers until they were contained within the Dining Room. As he fought Severus couldn't help but reflect on the damage they were causing to Sirius Black's old home. He wondered what his boyhood nemesis would say if he were here to see it.

Severus paused to draw breath. It looked as if the situation had stabilised. The enemy could not gain entrance from the back and the fight in the front had reached an impasse with the Ministry holding the Dining Room but unable to advance further. It wasn't perfect but hopefully it was a situation they could maintain until the ICW visit had commenced.

Potter and the younger Weasley boy were giving each other self satisfied grins as they kept their wands trained on the Dining Room. Then there was the sound of an explosion upstairs and Tonks screamed.

T.B.C.


	23. Chapter 23

Previously

Thank for everyone for your reviews. Please read the announcement below.

**Wynnleaf** – Yes, Severus is at the end of his tether. That was deliberate from my point of view and I'm glad it's been picked up. I wanted to show him as a man running on willpower alone and what the physical effects of that were.

**Sefransan** – Thank you for your compliment about my writing style and characterization. When writing other people's characters I try to stay as true to the original authors intentions as possible. After all they're published and I'm not so they must be better writers!

**duj **– True about Sirius' likely reaction!

**RoseDemocracy08** – Thank you also for the nice things you say about my story and writing style!

**Zafaran** – Well caught! I actually had post-Nazi occupation Europe in mind when I set the background.

**Aerhiana** and **Stephanida** – Thank you for adding this to your story alerts. I'm sorry it's almost at an end.

To new readers and old, especially those who keep telling me they don't like cliffies, here is the 23rd and final Chapter of this story. When I first started I was thinking in terms of 12, maybe 15 chapters but it grew slightly with the telling. Thank you all for coming on the journey with me.

_**Previously**_

_Severus paused to draw breath. It looked as if the situation had stabilised. The enemy could not gain entrance from the back and the fight in the front had reached an impasse with the Ministry holding the Dining Room but unable to advance further. It wasn't perfect but hopefully it was a situation they could maintain until the ICW visit had commenced._

_Potter and the younger Weasley boy were giving each other self satisfied grins as they kept their wands trained on the Dining Room. Then there was the sound of an explosion upstairs and Tonks screamed._

**Chapter 23**

The sound was followed by a shouted Curse. Simultaneously, running footsteps thundered overhead and Severus knew George had left his post to investigate.

"They've blasted their way through from next door!" the surviving Weasley twin shouted down.

Severus turned to the others. "Kreacher, come with me. The rest of you stay here and stay on guard. Keep an eye on your rear. If they get past us they can attack you from both sides."

For a moment the others looked like they were going to argue with him. Then they nodded agreement.

"Good luck." Potter said. "You too Kreacher. Master Regulus would be proud of you."

Kreacher croaked his appreciation of the compliment, then followed Severus up the stairs.

As he climbed, Severus shook his head several times in a vain attempt to clear the mist that had settled before his eyes. He almost missed his footing and had to put out a hand to steady himself and grimly realised that his energy reserves were almost gone, the adrenaline rush that had flooded his body had been exhausted and, if the fighting did not end soon, his own body would treacherously turn against him.

'_It can't last much longer!' _he thought desperately. _'The International Confederation of Wizards must have arrived at Azkaban by now and once they've seen what the Ministry was planning, they'll send in a Peacewizard Force to arrest Scrimgeour, Fudge and their cronies for crimes against Wizardkind!'_

In his heart, however, he knew that for him and the others, it was a false hope. The Ministry forces arrayed against Grimmauld Place were fully committed. It would be impossible for them to receive word of an ICW announcement in time to halt their attack, even if they were minded to do so. The house would eventually fall and, while the Ministry's insane plans might be foiled, most of those defending this place would die. All they could do was delay the inevitable for as long as possible in the hope of saving as many of the children and wounded as they could.

He and Kreacher reached the landing to find George and Tonks engaged in a vicious struggle with Ministry wizards who were streaming through a large hole in the wall. He noted with relief that Tonks seemed to be alright. Kreacher croaked out a battle cry and entered the fray, a carving knife in one hand and a frying pan in the other. He jabbed and whacked viciously right and left, at the Ministry wizards. Several tried to Hex or Curse him but, whether by luck or some House Elf magic, he remained unharmed.

Severus looked past the fighting to see Dolores Umbridge glaring in through the breach, her body half hidden by the wall as she urged the Ministry witches and wizards onwards with jerky stabbing motions of her stubby wand. He aimed a Body Bind Curse towards her. It missed, but she ducked back out of sight with a high pitched squeal of fear. He then turned his attention towards one of the hit wizards who had broken free of the fighting and was heading towards him. He hit her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, then an Incarcerous. He spared a thought for Poppy and the wounded Order members behind the doors on either side of the corridor along which the fighting was taking place. He hoped the Room sealing spells they had placed on them would hold as he entered the battle in earnest.

Tonks and George, Kreacher and he were fighting like maniacs but were being forced back towards the stairs. Kreacher had narrowly avoided being hit by a jet of flame from an attacker's wand but one of his ears hung down over his face, blackened and dead. The rest of them had also taken injuries. Tiredly, Severus tried to consider his options. It was difficult to think, the mist before his eyes was growing thicker and thicker, he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, especially as he also had to defend himself at the same time. What was eminently clear was that the four of them couldn't hold the Ministry; but if he called for reinforcements from the Potters and Weasley's still guarding the Dining Room, the Ministry wizards there would break out.

To his left, George yelled in pain. Severus Stunned his current opponent and risked a quick glance round to see Dolores Umbridge at the rear of the attackers, her wand pointing towards George and a look of vicious satisfaction on her face. At the same time, he noted that the corridor had opened out. They were now on the landing. That decided him. He despatched the witch nearest him with a full Body-Bind Curse, took a step back and shouted down the stairs.

"Up here, all of you! Potter, Ginny, help us. Percy, Ron, guard the stairs. Stop those in the Dining Room from joining with those up here."

"OK, Professor, we're on our way." Potter's voice shouted back.

In his exhaustion he had allowed his concentration to lapse for a split second and he felt the breath being pulled from his body as he was hit by a Jinx. His wand felt heavy in his hand and the mist before his eyes was almost blinding him. He felt himself falling. The sounds of the battle continued and he knew that the others were too hard pressed to help him. From what seemed a long way away he heard Umbridge's hated, high pitched voice scream her satisfaction as her familiar squat figure appeared over him. Even through the fog, Severus could see her lips drawn back, in a toad-like grin.

'_This is it!'_ he thought, resignedly _'Is there truly life after death? If so, will Lily be there? Have I done enough to earn her forgiveness?'_

Then Umbridge's expression changed to one of astonishment and she slowly sank to the ground. Shards of an ornamental vase scattered down on Severus' body. Looking up through the well of the staircase, he saw the cropped head of Lucius Malfoy hanging over the balcony two flights above him. As he watched, he saw the man lift another vase and throw it at another Ministry wizard who had arrived on the landing. Draco, Narcissa and Marietta Edgecombe appeared beside him and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the Ministry forces' retreating from the brightly coloured streams of spells being cast by Potter and his associates coming from below and the hail of missiles raining down on them from above.

* * *

Severus awoke to find his nostrils full of the familiar smell of potions and the clean, crisp feel of well laundered bed sheets against his body. His head rested on a cool, soft pillow. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to work out where he was and cursed himself for his weakness in fainting. He was certain that he had returned to consciousness before but the memories were incomplete, and dreamlike. He remembered loud noises and a kaleidoscope of colours, then he had felt himself being gently lifted onto a stretcher which had been levitated so it floated gently out of a window and down to the ground below.

It seemed that, against all odds, he had been saved and was among friends. He opened his eyes and looked around, recognising immediately that he was in a private room at St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Ach, so you're back with us at last!" a familiar voice noted.

Severus turned to see Minerva McGonagall sitting in an easy chair close to his bed. She had put down the book she had been reading and was looking at him searchingly.

"How long?" he croaked.

"Ten days." She replied. "You were unconscious for two of them and the Healer's have been giving you something to make you sleep for the other eight." She paused and then burst out, "You fool! You should have told us about the state you were in! The Healers say your body couldn't have taken much more!"

"They exaggerate." Severus replied, indifferently. "And they believe in mollycoddling people unnecessarily."

He felt parched and looked round for a drink. Seeing a pitcher of water and a glass on the night stand next to the bed he raised himself up and reached out but found he didn't have the strength to lift the heavy jug. He looked for his wand but as he did so, Professor McGonagall came round and filled the glass, handing it to him. He drank thirstily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The ICW expelled Scrimgeour and agreed to send in a Peacewizard force. Once they'd taken control of Azkaban, some of the other Order members and I Apparated to Grimmauld Place. We got there just in time. Everyone was retreating up the last flight of stairs with the Malfoy's providing cover. Harry and George were trying to pull you along by the shoulders despite being injured themselves." A catch caught her voice and she paused, swallowing heavily before continuing. "Anyway, once we arrived it was all over bar the shouting… and believe me that Umbridge woman did a lot of that!"

"What about everyone else. The children and the wounded?"

"Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones both died from their injuries. They were hit by powerful Curses during the Battle of Azkaban and Poppy couldn't save them." Minerva looked sad for a moment, then seemed to perk up. "But the children are safe and everyone else will recover, even Kreacher."

"And the Ministry?"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned into a straight line. "Scrimgeour was arrested in his office. At least he retained some shred of dignity. Cornelius was caught trying to board a Muggle ferry for France." Her lips twitched. "I'm told he was disguised as an elderly lady!"

Then her expression grew hard. "As for dear Dolores, thanks to Lucius Malfoy she had a lump the size of a Griffin's egg and she was screaming blue murder when we got to the house. She screamed even more when she realised it was all over. It was getting on my nerves and upsetting the children so I transfigured her into a toad just to shut her up."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his former colleague. He smirked slightly as she added defensively. "She deserved it! Anyway, I'll transfigure her back before the trial. She's being kept in a nice vivarium. She's probably more comfortable there than in a cell at Azkaban!"

"Speaking of Lucius …"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has been appointed as acting Minister of Magic until an election can he held. He has pardoned Lucius and his family and, in recognition of his help at Grimmauld Place, also returned his family's estates to him."

"What about me?" Severus asked. He looked around. "Where's my wand?" he tried to keep the panic out of his voice but failed.

"I have it safe." McGonagall assured him. "Your Healer says you're not to perform magic until you're strong enough so, knowing you as I do, I said I'd look after it until then. Kingsley refused to pardon you…"

Severus felt the bitter taste of gall rising in his throat. After everything he had done and sacrificed and, still, they had betrayed him! Shacklebolt could pardon the wealthy, well connected Malfoy but for him, there would only be more long years of imprisonment.

Seeing the anger on his face, McGonagall hastened to reassure him. "Kingsley believes that pardons are for those who were guilty but have redeemed themselves. So, instead of a pardon, he convened a special hearing of the Wizengamot, which totally exonerated you of all charges. They also voted to award you a very generous compensation package for false imprisonment." She smiled, affectionately at him. "Filius wants to stand down as Deputy Headmaster next year and I'd like to offer you the job but you are now wealthy enough not to need to work ever again if you live modestly!"

Severus settled back. "Acceptable." He pronounced.

"Kingsley also wants to award you the Order of Merlin 1st Class. The ceremony will take place just as soon as he's elected Minister." McGonagall added. "And there are sackfuls of Get-Well cards from well wishers outside. The hospital staff wanted to put them all out but I didn't think you'd appreciate that."

Severus looked at her in astonishment.

"You're a hero now." She explained. She picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet which had been resting next to her chair and displayed the front page.

Severus stared at the picture of him. They had somehow found one where he wasn't scowling. The headline above it proclaimed in bold type

'**PROFILE IN COURAGE' **

He reached out and took the paper from her and slowly began reading.

* * *

**Two months later **

The ceremony had been a long one as there were many Order members who were to be recognised for their work against Voldemort and the corruption of the Ministry. Finally it reached its climax and Severus tried to keep his face impassive as Kingsley Shacklebolt pinned the Order of Merlin to the new dress robes, personally made for him by Madam Malkin and shook his hand. The Atrium of the Ministry of Magic was crowded with the great and the good of the wizarding world. The flash bulbs of the cameras held by photographers from both the British and world wizarding press were almost blinding.

Then Shacklebolt turned to face the crowd. "Let each and every one of us follow the example of the brave men and women honoured here today by always doing what is right, not what is easy." He said.

His words were followed by a cacophony of sound and colour as fireworks, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes exploded around them.

Severus felt more at peace than he had ever done before in his entire adult life. He turned to Potter, who, as another recipient of the Order of Merlin 1st Class, was standing beside him.

"Mr. Potter, let us slip away from here as soon as we can. I once made you a promise to tell you about your mother. I'm ready now to keep it." He said.

Potter gave him a shy smile in return. "Thank you Professor. I'd like that." he replied.

Across the atrium neither man saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smile in satisfaction.

**The End.**


End file.
